


Widowtracer Storie réparait ce que d'autres ont destruire

by Gamerzerofanfiction



Series: Overwatch serie french [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mariage Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Overwatch - Freeform, Sexe, Talon Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Trans Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, erotique
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerzerofanfiction/pseuds/Gamerzerofanfiction
Summary: Voici mon premier fanfiction Tracer est Widowmaker j'espère qu'il vous plaira est bonne lecture.je ne possède pas les personne d'Overwatch les personnages appartienne a Blizzard est seulement a Blizzard sauf Clara Ziegle est un personnage que j'ai inventé pour les trois histoires elle sera dans les trois histoires seulement en temp que personnage secondaire.L'histoire de Lena est Amélie aussi l'histoire d'Overwatch j'ai décidé de la rendre plus triste, plus tragique mais sans oublier les moment heureux entre.Je vais faire 3 fanfiction qui seront tous lié les un au autre sa se passe touse en même temps mais chaqu'un de leur côtée le premier est Tracer et Widowmaker le second est Reaper is Mercy, le troisième sera sombra est D.va mais selon l'odre chronologie que j'ai établit sur ses trois fanfiction se lui de Reaper est Mercy comment se l'aure de la crise Omnic ( 2035 ) se lui de Tracer est de Widowmaker commense au momment ou la pignon public d'Overwatch est haut plus bas est la dissolution d'Overwatch ( 2045 ) est se lui de D.va est Sombra commence sera entre ses deux périodes.





	1. Résumé

Je me souviens pas de mon passé car je suis née pour tuer j'étais un assassin au coeur de glace car c'est pour sa que l'on ma créer mais un jour je rencontra Lena qui réussit la ou d'autre avait échoué c'est de faire fondre la glace que j'avais à la place du coeur que ma permit de me rappeler la promesse que je lui avait fait quand nous étions enfants de toujours la protéger des personnes qu'il lui veux du mal mais aussi qu'elle me protéger en retour malgré moi mais en la retrouvant je découvre que j'aurait du me battre pour elle au lieu m'avouer viencu contre ma mère mais c'est fois ci je vais me battre pour elle même si je doit en mourir est je ne renonserait pas c'est fois je vais construit mon avenir avec elle.

(Je parle d'un mariage est du autre chose)


	2. Chap 1: Comme le phénix tout renaîtra pour toujour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se fanfiction n'est pas conseillé au âme sensible est contienne des scènes pouvant heurter la sensibilité des gens du sexe est de la violence est l'engage vulgaire vous est prévenu est bonne lecture.

Si tu lie c'est histoire c'est comme sa que je suis devenue l'une des plus grandes menaces pour Overwatch mais aussi commeça que j'ai ramené à la vie la personne à la quel, je tenais le plus mais je vais te le racontez.

Tout a commencé dans le QG secondaire d'Overwatch à Washington il y avait une personne qui pouvait contrôle le temps est l'espace est l'un des méliore agents d'Overwatch mais malgré les années de service comme agent, mais certain agents ne la considère pas comme une humaine mais plutôt comme un monstre, alors elle se sentait mie de côté par rapport a certains agents alors que d'autre était amie avec elle mais un jour elle fut surprise que l'on lui propose une mission de protection en solo qui était de protéger Mondatta qui est venu à Londres pour parler de son projet de réunification les humains est les Omiaques en un seule peuple, mais malgré sa beaucoup de gens n'était pas d'accord sur son opinion, ayant reçu ces ordres de mission de son supérieur qui était Jack Morisone qui lui disait.

"Lena tu vas devoir protège Mondatta pendant qu'il sera à Londres mais attention parce que Mondatta est la dernière personne qui contre la dissolution d'Overwatch donc s'il est tué le gouvernement va demander la dissolution d'Overwatch qui suivra, sois nous refusons que chaque agent sera traqué est emprisonné pour crime de guerre ou terrorisme à l'échelle mondiale est emprisonné a vie alors ne te loupe pas Lena comprit"

Lena "Oui Jack"

Jack "Mais fait attention Lena" 

Lena "D'accord"

Est lui donna le dossier de sa mission avec toutes les informations le lieu est l'heure, à la dans sa chambre personnel puis sortie un sac de son n'armoire puis le posa un sac sur son lit est le remplie avec sa tenue de combat est ses armes, elle prit une photo qui était prise avec elle est Amélie un mois avant son accident avec le jet expérimental que Winston avait créé, quelques mois après Amélie se fesait enlevée par un groupe terroriste inconnue et puis disparu deux semaines plus tard après avoir tué son marie, elle mie la photo dans son sac puis quitta sa chambre avec le sac sur son épaule droite est le dossier dans sa main gauche elle a pris le jet qu'elle avait à disposition pour aller à Londres et grimpé dans le jet le pilote lui a dit qu'ils seraient à Londres dans 1 heure.  
Pendant le vol Lena lut le dossier prix des notes sur le lieux est l'heure puis remarqua qu'il y avait plusieurs point de vue dégagée ou pouvait se maître un ou plusieurs snipers elle en conta 5 points dégagés donnant un visuel sur la place ou Mondatta fera son discour, aussi cet endroit est situé trois rues à côté de son appartement est une heure après son arrivée, a Londres Lena appella un taxi qui la conduisaient à son appartement, elle a croisée ses voisins qui ne l'aimait pas car elle était lesbian est ces voisins se son plaignant de son retour est ont dit.

"Tien vola le retour du phénomène de foire"

Mais elle les a ignorés est rantra j'ai elle, ferma sa porte derrière elle posa son sac sur son canapé puis à la se lavée après une heure de vol est 2 heureux de sport, elle allée prendre un bon bain chaud puis une fois dans sa salle de bain elle retira ses vêtements remplie de transpiration est rentra dans le bain chaud qui lui permit de détendre ses muscles puis profita du silence en laissant dépassé le haut son visage en ferment les yeux pour ce repos après une demi-heure elle quitta la salle de bain avec une serviette au tour de sa taille.  
Puis à la prendre son sac qui était sur son canapé dans son salon est partie dans sa chambre retira la serviette au tour de sa proitrine est mie sa tenue de combat qui était dans son sac est prit dans ses mains la photo est la sera contre sa proitrine est des souvenirs joie lui revenue mais des larmes ont commencé à couler sur ces joues elle a reposé la photo sur sa table de nuit est essuyée les larmes qui coulées sur ses joues puis regardé leurs est voyait que il était 19 heureux 35 est que Mondatta comment serait son discours 20 heureux.  
Puis partie est ferma derrière elle son n'appartement puis elle dit.

"Mémo personnelle demander une plus grande tenue elle me serre la poitrine, les l'épaule est les cuisses"

Une fois qu'elle est arrivée au moment où Mondatta avait commencé à parler, mais elle est partie voirs les endroits où les snipers pourrais se maître est venue vérifier toutes les 15 minutes mais n'a trouvé personne pour l'instant.  
Est vérifier si tout les agents de sécurité était a leurs poste est ils étaient tous a leurs poste, mais elle eur un mauvais pressentiment quand elle est venue dans la foule pour voir s'il n'y avait pas des terroristes déguisés en civils mais elle n'a vue personne qui faisaient des mouvement bizarre, mais personne n'avait l'aire de faire des mouvements bizarre mais vue une petite fille qui l'observait avec admiration mais d'un coup son mauvais pressentiment revenu, elle savait quel devait retourner voir les endroits alors elle a quitté la foule elle perdue de vue de la petite fille, une fois sur le toit elle vue que par mie tout les agents il en manquait un, alors elle à la voir est vie l'agent inconscient est vue un crochet attaché a une cheminée est elle suvie le câble elle vue Widowmaker la tête en bas, elle a décidé d'agir avant qu'elle ne tire est tue Mondatta.  
Après l'avoir empêché de tirer un combat commencé entre elle est Widowmaker le combat a commencé avec des coups de feu de leurs armes respective jusqu'à ce que Lena face un bon dans le temps se qui lui permit de désarmée Widowmaker se qui la par surprise mais elle s'annonça pas vaincu pour au temps elle a sortit un couteau de combat de sa boîte de gauche et a commencé à attaquer Lena avec son couteau après 35 minutes, elle était capable d'esquiver seulement la moitié des coups que lui donnée Widowmaker est ses coups de couteaux était fait comme si elle anticipait les mouvements de Lena car au fil des années a se combattre Widowmaker avait réussi anticipait les attentions de Lena qui lui donnée un avantage sur elle alors que Widowmaker elle ne transpirait même pas, alors que Lena décidé de maître tout ce qui restait de sa force dans sa dernière attaque, elle a fait bon dans le temps pour pouvoir tirer sur le tuyau qui était dernière Widowmaker pour attirer son attention ce qui lui a permit de lançait sa bombe car vue qu'elle était désorienté par la fumée qui sortait du conduit percer mais rien ne c'est passée comme prévu.  
Widowmaker tira dans la bombe de Lena se qui la fie explosé est la projeta du toit qui la tombée dans le vide se qui permit a Widowmaker de tué Mondatta qui partait dans sa limousine.  
Mais quand Lena a atterrit elle pensait que la balle était pour elle vue que Widowmaker c'était positionnée devant elle pour tirer mais se retournant est vue Mondatta mort puis foue de rage elle sauta sur Widowmaker qui l'esquiva facilement puis la bloqua contre une cheminée vue que Lena est complètement a bout de souffle se qui la rendait encore plus prévisible pour elle.

"Tu n'es pas en forme aujourd'hui chérie dommage"

Lena "Pourquoi tu a fait sa" en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Widowmaker "Pour le plaisir de tué est aussi le plaisir de t'affrontée chérie"

Lena "Arrêt de m'appellée commença tu n'es même pas digne d'utiliser se mot avec moi" en essayant brises l'ambrise que Widowmaker avait sur elle.

Widowmaker "Dommage que je doive partir car je pense que tu aurais apprécier se moment" en rapporcha son visage de Lena ce qui la fie rougir.

Lena essayant de tout ses forces de la repoussée mais n'y arrivé pas elle était trop essoufflé pour l'égalé mais elle ne pouvait rien faire alors Widowmaker rapprocha son visage juste devant Lena a un point qu'elle pouvait santir sa respiration est ces jambes sa faiblisait puis une chose arriva qui surprit Lena, Widowmaker était entrain de l'embrassa au début elle lutter mais néant plus la force de résistée elle se laissa faire puis après quelques minutes Lena commença vraiment apprécié se baisser qu'elles partagées avec elle puis Widowmaker retira ces lèvres de celle de Lena est retira les prises qu'elle avait sur ses mains se qui fit tombé sur ses fesses avec son dos contre la cheminée puis elle voya que Lena avait les yeux fermés sa respiration était rapide puis Widowmaker s'assie devant elle puis voyait que la tête de Lena c'était incliné sur la gauche se qui donna assert a son cou puis elle se lécha les lèvres puis plaça son visage sur le cou de Lena est commença embrassé son cou elle pouvait sentir la douseur de sa peau avec ses lèvres est aussi la chaleur qui sans dégagée se qui lui fie poussaient des petites gémissement de plaisir après quelques minutes elle se retira de son cou est il y avait un suson sur le cou de Lena avait la marque de son rougea lèvres violet puis dit.

"Tu as moi rien ca moi ma chérie" avec un sourire diabolique son visage.

Puis elle enttendit le jet qui devait la récupérée au lieu de l'extration puis dit à Lena avant de partie.

"Adieu chérie"

Puis partie par 10 minutes de trachée Widowmaker arriva au jet est grimpas de dans puis partie de Londres deux heureux de voler une fois arrivée au QG de Talon le jet atterrie elle sortit puis à l'appartement dans son appartement avant d'être arrêté par un agent talon qui lui dit.

"Mademoiselle désolé de vous déranger mais le directeur veu vous voir"

En entend sa des frissons glaciales on parcourue l'ensemble de son corp alors se demandée pourquoi le directeur de Talon voulais la voir car le dernier personne qui était voir le directeur de Talon ont na retrouvé que ces reste d'un ta de viande froid ont ne pouvait pas distinguer les os de la viande froide mais quand Widowmaker est entré dans le bureau il est noir avec du néon bleu est le fumeur de glace répondant sur le sol, elle c'était assise sur la chaise a droit qui était en acier mais qui était froide comme la mort tout à coup, elle entendit une voix métallique froide qui était derrière elle se déplaçant tout tôt tour est dit.

"Widowmaker alias la veuve mon meilleure agent de terrain que Talon a mais malgré cela je vous l'ai demandé"

Widowmaker "Oui"

Directeur "Qu'avez-vous pensé de l'agent Overwatch que vous avez été affronté"

Widowmaker "Comment étés vous au courant je n'est même pas fait mon rapport de mission"

Directeur "Simplement grasse au espion au sain d'Overwatch que j'ai puis faire en sorte que tu puis la rencontré Tracer malgré sa il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes de j'ai Overwatch qui save qui nous sommes mais aussi vue que tu as tué la dernier personne qui était contre la dissolution d'Overwatch maintenant il nous poseront plus de problème est l'agent 2567 peut les détruire définitivement en feusent passé le vote sur la dissolution d'Overwatch mais revenons la nous étions arrête dit moi tout sur elle"

Widowmaker "Niveau force est vitesse elle me d'espace, mais niveau agilité est l'endurance elle ne d'espace même pas vaux pauvres soldats elle serait deux pistolet automatique énergétique est un accélérateur est une bombe cachée dans le dos de son accélérateur"

Directeur "Bien, j'ai toutes les informations dont j'ai besoin tu peu partir, mais je te conseil de resté à la base pour être prêt pour votre prochaine mission"

Widowmaker se leva de la chaises en acier puis elle vie deux flammes bleu qui se tenaient devant elle se rendit compte que ce sont les yeux du directeur des flamme glaciale qui l'empêche de respirer, elle voyait dans son regard qu'il n'est pas humain se qui la terrifiée complètement même l'empêcher de respirée, puis quitta le bureau du directeur elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêtée de trembler de peur une fois qu'elle arrivé à c'est appartement elle prit une douche chaude pour lui permettre d'arrêter de trembler mais après 15 minutes sous la douche chaude elle continua de trembler de peur jusqu'à ce que des souvenirs lui reviennent un souvenir qui ne lui appartenait pas mais appartenait à Amélie Lacroix qu'elle voyait elle est Lena était d'esquisser pour halloween elle devait être d'esquisser en vampire et Lena en loup-garou qui a fait rougir Lena car le costume de vampire maiter ses belle courbe en valeur mais aussi ce jour elle a reçu un gâteau de Lena qu'elle n'oublierait jamais elle l'a embrassée sur la bouche ivre puis qu'elle ne pouvait supportée l'alcool.  
C'est comme sa que leur relation amoureuse a recommençait est s'arrêta de trembler, elle pensa que c'était l'eau chaude qui avait réussi à l'arrêté de trembler puis sortie de la douche est se regarda dans le miroir en essuya son visage elle se regarda dans le miroir est vue une larme couler sous son œil gauche.  
Après l'avoir vue sa larme, elle l'essuya sa larme, injecta un liquide bleu dans son bras gauche se qui a refroidit son corp complément, puis ses yeux se sont remplis de sang et sa respiration se ralentie puis ne boucha pas pendant 10 minutes en attendant que sérome marche sur son corp, puis a reçu un message secteur scientifique de Talon pour lui dire qu'ils lui ont créer une nouvelle tenue est une nouvelle arme car le groupe scientifique a reçu l'ordre du directeur en personne mais pourquoi il ne l'a pas dit, elle s'habille avec un tenue civile quand elle est arrivée à la zone scientifique, elle a vue des armes expérimentales est des armures de combat qu'il surnomme titan.  
Puis arriva au secteur scientifique spécial tenue arme de combat, puis vue sa nouvelle tenue noire est violet avec des bras armures noir avec lumière violet est des bottes armures noir est violet.  
Après avoir vue son nouveaux équipements, elle leur a dit.

"Quelles sont les nouveautés de ces équipements"

Le scientifique "Nous savons remanier tout votre équipement est comparait a votre dernier tenue celle la est très différent déjà se n'est plus de tissue extensible rétractable mais de la nanofibre qui peu se solidifier en cas de choc violent mais aussi vous rendre plus agile aussi plus rapide maintenant, vous avez eu un grappin sous chaque mains, mais maintenant votre nouveau équipement de vaux bras vous permet de créer deux boucliers défensif, vous pourriez créer un seul en forme de sphère autour de vous est des personnes qui sont a côté de vous les gens autour de vous sur une distance de deux mètres, puis votre nouveau casque plus de performance que l'ancien, mais maintenant parlons de votre nouveau nouvelle arme il est plus lourd est un plus grand chargeur mais moins prési en mod fusil automatique est plus efficace, mais le mod fusil de précision a reçu une plus grand porté"

Widowmaker "Comment activer les boucliers de la tenue"

Le scientifique "Vous devez placer un de vau bras avec la main ouverte devant vous cela activra le bouclier mais créer le gros bouclier il faut maître vau bras de chaque côté pour l'activer"

Widowmaker "D'accord j'ai compris"

Alors du côté de Lena.

Elle s'est réveillée avec la tête qui tourne se demandée se qui c'est passée puis pris son portable qui avait 2% de batterie elle vue qu'elle était resté inconsciente pendant près de 2 heureux, un coup elle a entendu les bruit qui venait da côté d'elle puis voyée des agents de police sur le toit ou elle était, elle décida de se lever mais elle était trop faible pour boucher avec ses jambes alors elle se tréna sur le toit pour se cachée car sa mission de protection que Lena avait rater était une mission sans l'accord de l'entreprise dont venaient les agents de sécurité qui s'occuper de la sécurité de Mondatta, alors s'il la trouvée il pourrait l'arrêté pour meurtre ou complicité de meurtre.  
Mais Lena était vraiment trop faible alors elle réussit a boucher en utilisant ses pouvoirs se qui lui permit de descendre du toit mais vue que n'avait plus la force d'utilisée ses pouvoirs elle fit une chute de 5 mètres de haut elle finit dans une poubelle mais en mais temps sa main gauche sur sa bouche pour ne pas que les agents l'entend criée après avoir entendu une demi-heure que les agents sois partis puis elle sentie une douleur dans son bras droit puis réussi a sortie de la poubelle avec du mal mais la douleur lui fesait tellement mal qu'elle avait oublié sa fatique.  
Alors elle a décida de retourner a son n'appartement. En passer par les ruelles en cas où elle croise des agents de police qu'elle puis se cacher facilement mais aussi elle pourrait prendre a puis sur les murs en ca qu'elle est des coups des faibles après 10 minutes de marche douloureuse elle est arriva devant son apparte est voyant qu'il fesait nuit elle est rentrée j'ai elle alors enlevé ces vêtements mais faisait attention à son bras qui lui semblait être cassé elle pouvait voir un énorme bleu sur son bras, qu'elle avait un suson est une marque de rougea lèvre violet sur son cou, sur ces lèvres aussi est décida de remonter le temps sur son corp mais son accélérateur c'est mie en mode auto recharge ce qui l'empêcha de monter le temps car le mode auto recharge s'activer quand il arrivé 10 % de puissance alors allée se laver parce que la puanteur qu'elle ressentait sur son corps lui donnait envie de vomir alors malgré sa la douleur elle réussit a se lavé pendant près d'une demi-heure elle est restée dans son bain chaud puis avait sa main gauche est toucha son cou la ou il y avait la marque de rougea lèvre violet puis pensa.

"Se n'est pas un rêve elle ma fait un suson dans le cou quand j'ai perdu connaissance c'est sa qui ma fait pousser petite germisement de plaisir" avec les joues qui avait prix une teint rouge puis se coua la tête de gauche à droite pour ne puis pensait a se moment.

Elle sortie de sa baignoire avec du mal  
elle ne pouvait même pas levé son bras plus elle a forcé plus elle souffrait alors elle, allée à sa chambre prit une écharpe pour faire une atele pour son bras puis elle vue des a faire qu'elle avait acheté il y a longtemps mais elle ne les avait pas encore mie parce que pour elle c'est le jour quel voulait oublier parce que c'était le jour où Amélie a était enlevé par groupe terroriste inconnu, se jour était le jour où Lena et Amélie fessait les magasins ensemble.  
Reprenons la où nous sommes arrêtée elle mie l'écharpe au tour de son bras, puis elle pensa son armoire à pharmacie est au tube de non-robot que Angela lui avait donnée alors, mais Angela lui avait dit de ne sans servir quand en dernier recours car Angela ne savait pas comment son corp réagirait aux nono-robots, alors elle a décidé de se l'injecter dans le bras qui était cassé, attenda sur son canapé avec son accélérateur côté d'elle qui était en mode auto recharge sur son canapé de son salon que les nono-robot soigne son bras elle a décidé d'allumer la télé, mais quand elle a allumé la télé, la télécommande lui glissa des doits, elle sentait bizarre son bras ne lui fesait plus mal est s'écroula sur le canapé.

Alors du côté de Widowmaker

Après avoir reçu son nouvel équipement, elle allait tester dans le centre de tir de Talon après 10 minutes, elle a vue que ces nouveaux équipement était mille fois plus performant que ses anciens est équipements est décida de testé les nouvelles balles qu'elle avait reçu quand elle mie le chargeur dans son nouveau fusil, il est passé en mode fusil auto en mode fusil de précision le canon c'est a longer des calle de soutien son sortie du dessous de l'arme puis elle tira est un bruit assourdissant résona dans le centre de tire, tout les agents est elle ont vues toutes les cibles qui avait en face d'elle a été réduit à un morceau quand enlevé le chargeur, elle a vue que c'etait des balles a pointe rouge, car elle avait entendu parler de balle pointe rouge, il est équipé de mini-bombe incorporée était que divisant en 5 morceau de cinq pièces était les mini bombes quand à la pointe rouge traversé toutes les cibles est aussi le mur en béton armé de 52cm.  
Après elle quitta le centre de tir à la dans ses appartements, elle a vue Sombra sur son ordinateur elle regardée si il n'y avait pas des nouvelles mise à jour pour ces implant cybernétiques.  
Une fois arrivée dans cet appartement elle a regarda son téléphone portable est vue qu'il était 2 heureux le matin elle allée dormir mais avant elle mie son ancienne tenue avec son équipement dans un sac mais décida de garde ses deux couteau de combat elle pourrait toujours en avoir besoin mais elle regardait sa nouvelle tenue elle se demandait ou pouvait-elle maitre ces couteaux quand elle voyait ces nouvelles bottes elle les regarda puis toucha avec un de ses doits le côté droit de sa botte droit est un tiroir secret s'ouvert qui avait la forme de ses couteaux, elle met un couteau de dans le tiroir est le ferma quand elle a pressé le tiroir il s'ouvrie de nouveau est le coureau sortie automatiquement elle fie la même chose avec la botte gauche pui partie se couchée.

Du côté de Lena

Elle se réveilla et vie que son bras ne lui fesait plus mal est voyait mais soudainement elle mie sa main gauche devant sa bouche en courant vers les toilettes vomies comme Angela l'avait prévenue que elle serait pas se qui pourrait se passer si elle d'injecter un tube de nano-robots fonctionnerait mais elle pourrait ressentire des énormes effet secondaire à cose des non-robot maintenant elle comprend pourquoi elle l'avait mie en garde est de ne n'utilisée seulement en dernier recours après une demi-heure dans les toilette a vomir elle sortait des toilettes, se tréna sur le sol de son appart jusqu'à sa cuisine ouvra son frigo vue que se fait plus de 12 heures qu'elle n'avait rien manger, épuisée est affamée elle dévora tout se qui était dans son frigo puis après 35 minutes a vider le frigo est réussi a se lever avec un mal, puis à la se lavé les dents avant d'aller au lit.


	3. Chap 2 : Les souvenirs ne disparaît jamais ( 18+ )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se chapitre contient des scènes sexuel est érotique vous êtes prêt venue bonne lecture.

Lena se réveilla lendemain douloureusement avec le soleil qui arrivé dans ses yeux se qui fie gémir alors elle se cacha sous les couvertures puis elle sentit des mains contre elle, l'une d'elles étaient contre son ventre alors que l'autre serait sa main gauche alors elle se retourna est vue que c'était Amélie qui la serait contre elle est vue qu'Amélie commença de se réveillée puis dit.

"Bonjour ma chérie, tu as fait de beau rêve" avec une voie douce est chaleureuse.

Lena "Oui, mais je ne voulait pas te réveiller Amélie"

Amélie "Arrêt de vouloir t'excuser tout le temps ma chérie sa ne te va pas du tout" avec petit sourire sur son visage.

Lena "Oui, je sais....."

D'un coup tout est devenue noir tout tôt tour d'elle est Amélie avait disparu, elle était seule dans le lit et puis elle sortit du lit en voyant qu'elle était habillée en jean noir, t-shirt bleu est son blouson marron de pilote quand au lit il disparu, puis elle a entendue un énorme bruit qui veu n'est de derrière elle est voyée deux voitures qui c'était rentrée de dans, elle couru vers les voitures est remarqua que dans l'une des voitures il avait des personnes qui boucher elle se rapprocha de la voiture qui comment s'est a dégagée une fumer noir puis la pluit commença à tomber, vue les pompiers arrivaient quand elle entendait une voix qui venait de la voiture qui disait.

"Chérie, tu vas bien"

La femme "Mais mes jambes son écrasés par le tableau bort de la voiture est toi"

L'homme "J'ai une barre d'acier qui ma transpercé l'estomac, comment va Lena" en essayant de respirait.

Juste après avoir entendu sa, elle comprit que c'était ses parents le jour de leurs accident de voiture elle vue les pompiers arriver à côté de la voiture, qui leurs parlaient a c'est parents quand son père leur dit aux pompiers.

Le père "Ne vous occuper pas de nous sortait notre fille de la voiture car c'est notre trésor le plus précieux aux monde" en crachant du sang.

Est l'un des pompiers sortie Lena de la voiture qui avait quelques bleu est qu'elle avait a peine 2 ans, elle se réveilla dans les bras du pompier qui la conduisait loin de la voiture, puis elle vue la voiture de ces parents explosé devant ses yeux, elle a vue est entendu ses parents brûlés vifs, le pompier la reposa sur le sol puis partie aidaient ses collègues d'on elle était la tout seule en larme avec les point serait contre son corp, alors que Lena adulte elle aussi entrain de pleurait en serant ces bras contre ses épaules est tombée agenouillée sur le sol quand elle ce réveil en sueur tremble comme une feuille est qui pleurait est enroula ses bras autour de ces jambes qui lui permit de maître la tête sur ces genoux est passa tout le reste de la soirée à pleurer.

Du côté Widowmaker.

Elle aussi a fait des cauchemars c'était des souvenirs Amélie qui se fessait torturé par Talon, ils ne la laissé pas dormir, ils l'affamer est fessent passé le même enregistrement audi a chaque fois, mais des fois un agent de Talon venait la voir en la torturent a n'importe quel moment avec un fouet qu'il recouvert d'essence puis il maiter le feu au fouet est la frapper avec lui laissant des marques de brûlure dans le dos, puis le temps a passé Amélie était complètement détruit psychologiquement a point que son regard était complètement vide de tout vie.  
Puis arriva le jour ou Amélie mourée pour que Widowmaker nées, elle était la sur un chaise en acier complètement froide est tout nue, vue trois médecins d'ont l'un tenait un casque en acier avec six câbles qui était attaché dessus quand aux deux un médecins lui mir huit poches d'un le liquide bleu transparent puis ils la transfuser puis plaça la caque sur sa tête quand l'un des médecins dit.

"Tout est prêt, nous pouvons commencer"

Le deuxième médecins "Comment sont"

D'un seul coup elle ressentie un énorme courant électrique qui traverse son cerveau hurlent de douleur pour près de deux heureux et puis il s'est arrêté pour la maître dans un bain d'eau glacée avec toujour les poche toujour entrain de la transfuser, lui donna un respirateur été la laissé dans un bain d'eau glacée pendant 12 heureux une fois les 12 heureux passé ils la sorta du bain sa peau était devenue bleu, puis ils l'ont laissée dans une pièce blanche avec un miroir complément nue, elle tremblait de froid est décide de se levé est voyée dans le miroiroir que sa peau était bleu mais que ses yeux bleu devenu jaune comme les serpents puis revue l'agent qui venait la torturé avec son fouet elle le tua avec sa propre arme est mie le feu a son corp est garda le fouet.  
Elle se réveiller en sueur son cœur battait vite elle tremblait est des souvenirs lui revenues, elle mie se mains sur sa tête cria de douleur, elle avait l'un pression que son crâne allait exploser avec la cantiter de souvenirs qui lui revenait le meutre de Gérard de sa formation de tireur d'élite que Gérard lui avait demandé de faire la nuit ou elle tue mais aussi des souvenirs bien avant qu'elle rencontré Gérard car elle se souvenait d'être au collège, mais aussi des bon souvenir est triste.

FLASHBACK

Elle a vue une fille de 12 ans se faisait harcelée par les autres de la classe mais un jour elle ne peut supporter de ce qu'il lui ont fait, ils l'avaient suivie quand elle rentrait chez elle, ils l'ont vue avec un petit chiot qu'elle tenait dans ces bras avec le sourires quand ils l'ont attrapé l'un des cinq garçons prit son chiot quand autre trois garçons attrapairent Lena quand au garçon qui tenait son chiot le lanca au deux garçons une fois que l'un des deux avais le chiot il violent coup de pied dans le chiot qui tombat par terre quand au deux autre prirent une pierre chaqu'un est commença a frappé le chiot, quand a Amélie attendu des cries elle courus endirection d'où venait les criées est voyée une petite fille quand elle arriva au côté de la petite fille elle vue que son chiot avait la tête était écraser sur le sol son torse ouvert avec ces organes répondus sur le béton avec du sang qui coulais sur le goudron quand aux ils avaient fuits envoyant Amélie, elle voyée la fillette en larme qui hurlait devant son chiot mort elle décida de s'asseoir à côté d'elle est de la consolé elle lui parlait elle l'écoutait pleuré ce qui la mettait en colère à un point qu'elle pourrait arracher à mains nues les têtes des garçons s'ils était en face d'elle, alors lui demandait ou elle habite pour la raccompagnier j'ai elle, puis une fois devant chez elle lui dit.

"Nan parle a personne"

La petite fille "Pourquoi" avec une voie pleine de tristesse.

Amélie "Je m'occuperai personnellement des garçons qui ont fait pleuré un si beau visage" en la rassurent en frottent doucement est chaleureument sa main gauche dans ses cheveux est l'autre dans son dos.

Amélie "Puis avant de partir tu pourrais me dire ton nom"

Lena "Mon nom est Lena Oxton est toi" essuyez ces larmes sur ses joie.

Amélie "Amélie Guillard ravie de vous rencontree mademoiselle Oxton" avec un sourire sur son visage pour la réconforter.

Puis elle partie de chez Lena pour trouver les cinq misérable qui avaient fait pleurait Lena, le lendemain Amélie raccompagna Lena chez elle avec un cadeau pour elle comme il avait tué son chiot Amélie lui avait offert un gardeau un chiot berger suisse blanc qui marchait entre elle est Amélie quand tout à coup les cinq garçons sont arrivés devant eux puis le chef des garçons leurs dit.

"Tien donc la première de la classe avec la dernier comme c'est intéresse pas vrais les gas"

Un autre garçon "Ouais, comme sa ont s'occupe des deux"

Amélie "Tien dont voila les cinq misérables qui s'amuse a faire pleurait Lena éloigne toi avec le chiot s'il te plaît" avec une voie qui donné la chair de poule est un regard rempli de colère.

Lena "Oui est allé vien la toi"

Chief des garçons "Tu penses nous effrayés avec ce regard les gas ont comment se par elle en première"

Le premier des garçons qui l'attaqua se retrouva par terre avec le nez cassé, le deuxième bras gauche était brisés en deux au niveau de son avant bras gauche est le bras droit déboiter,  
Le troisième les deux jambes cassés trois côté brisaient, le quatrième cinq dents cassé le bras droit déboiter est cassé en deux, l'avant bras gauche cassé en deux est le dernière le chef le nez casser sept dents en moin la moitié de la mâchoire brisser trois côtés brises est les deux bras cassé est elle leurs a dit.

"Si vous recommencez tous les cinq a faire pleurait c'est fille, ce n'est pas à l'hôpital que vous finirez mais dans un cercueil" avec un regard de mort.

Quand elle s'est retournée et vue Lena debout devant elle avec ses yeux grands ouvert avec le chiot dans ses bras puis lui dit.

"Ou as-tu apprit à faire sa"

Amélie "Mes parents voulait que j'apprenne à me défendre si on m'attaquait"

Lena "Tu as appris quoi"

Amélie "Karaté, le combat rapproché est le kung-fu"

Lena "Tout ça" avec un regard remplit d'admiration.

Amélie "Oui, je pourrait t'apprendre qu'elles que technique si tu veux Lena pour te défendre, aussi nous pouvons y allées Lena"

Lena "Oui, saurais content que tu m'apprend des techniques"

Amélie "Lena tu conte a donné un nom au petit chiot que tu portes"

Lena "Oui au fait que c'est un male ou une femelle"

Amélie "Une femelle"

Lena "Je vais l'a appelée Amélie pour la belle fille qui m'a protégé plusieurs garçons stupides" avec un sourire remplit de joua.

Amélie rougie en response a se que Lena venait de dit, puis elles arrivairent devant la maison de Lena est elle embrassa la joue gauche d'Amélie se qui la fie devenir rouge comme une tomate mais avant que Lena ne puis partir Amélie avait saisit la main gauche de Lena est l'embrassa sur la bouche puis partie, Lena est restée immobile pendant 10 minutes avant de comprendre qu'Amélie était partie.

FIN FLASHBACK 

De retour dans c'est cartier du Q.G de Talon, elle retira ses mains qui était sur sa tête ne lui fesait plus mal est sa respiration se ralentie, elle regarda en direction de son bureau est vue des tube remplie de liquide bleu elle sortie de son lit est prit un des tubes dans sa main gauche, elle inséra l'écueil du tube en verre dans son bras droit mais elle ne pouvait pas appuyé sur le bouton de l'injecteur mais refusé de s'injecter le liquide, mais ne pouvait pas vue que liquide pouvait lui effacé la mémoire mais elle ne réussit pas alors elle retira l'écueil de son bras puis prix toute les tubes verre sur son bureau est les jeta dans sa poubelle, mais c'est fois au lieu de renoncé assert souvenirs quelqu'ils sois joyeux ou traumatisant pour elle mais elle les a accepté c'est fois car ces souvenir lui rappella la fameuse date ou elle disparaisse a chaque fois mais c'est fois elle était heureux de retrouvé une partie de son passé.

Du côté de Lena

Était réveillé de puis 6 heureux du matin a tremblait est a pleurait quand elle a entendu un bip provenant de son ordinateur crypté Overwatch elle essuyé ces larmes est assis sur sa chaise de bureau est active l'ordinateur, elle était en vidéo conférence avec Clara Ziegle la petite sœur de Angela Ziegle mais comparait a sa sœur aînée elle a utilisé ses connaissance en robot est en cyber implant pour permettre aux personnes qui ont perdus des membres est devenus infirme pendant la crise Omeniacs car les gouvernements refuser que la technologie que sa sœur aînée sois utiliser sur les personnes car il n'avais pas confiance en sert technologie qu'Angela avait créé pour sauver des vies, aussi Clara aida sa grande soeur sur le corps cybernétiques de Genji.

Lena "Salut Clara comment ça va"

Clara " Sa va Lena, mais je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles, car j'ai vue au info que Mondatta était mort "

Lena "Oui je vais bien est comment Jack a reçu la nouvelle"

Clara "Il n'est pas content que tu est rater ta mission, mais moi je pense que tu as rate ta mission a cause de Widowmaker je me trompe Lena"

Lena "Oui tu as raison je n'est jamais réussi à la battre a chaque fois que nous rencontrons est même pendant ses années que nous sommes battue a chaque fois que je voyée son visage je voyée Amélie en face de moi est je ne voulais pas la blessée"

Clara "Désolée Lena, mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle qui devrait te remonter le moral tu te souvient du projet que nous avons commençaient"

Lena "Oui"

Clara "Il est terminée enfin pas complètement il reste plus cas installer la dernière pièce du générateur est il saura terminer est tu pourras en profiter ton niveau jouer "

Lena "D'accord mais Clara qu'est-ce qui se passe vous déménagé"

Clara "Non Lena c'est la loi pour la dissolution d'Overwatch est dépensé c'est nuit tous les agents ont perdu leur travail, quand a Gabriel est avec ma grande soeur pour parler mais de quoi il ne m'a pas parlé mais j'ai une idée de ce d'ont ils, aussi il est préférable que tu as le à la base de Londre il est stocké au niveau moin 6 je t'envoie le code pour accéder au niveau moin 6, car j'avais décidé de transférée notre petite projet en cas qu'il est des problèmes à la base de Washington, mais Lena fait vite car il semble qu'une personne semble avoir réussir a trouvé les données de notre projet d'ont si le gouvernement le récupérer nous aurons des problèmes ou Talon"

Lena "Ok mais qui est Talon"

Clara "Une d'organisation terroriste mondiale, c'est eux qui ont kidnappé est Amélie il y a 9 ans......"

Avant de finir sa phrase une énorme explosion retentie derrière Clara qui a déconnecté Lena de la video conférence, elle essayait de se reconnecter après 5 minutes la connexion se rétablit avec la caméra de Clara, elle vue le laboratoire en flammes avec Clara qui était contre un mur avec une talle de béton qui lui avait écrasés les jambes avec une barre en acier qui lui avait transpercer la cage thoracique, son oeil droit qui était crevée est son bras gauche a était arrachée lors de l'explosion quand Lena vue deux paire de pottes noir devant la caméra puis deux hommes avec un masque en acier blanc qui se tenait devant Clara puis l'un des deux dit.

"Il semble que la personne que nous sommes venus recherchaient a était toucher par une de nos bombes"

Le chef "Est-elle en vie"

L'agent "Oui monsieur mais ces signes vitaux sont critiques"

Le chef "Alors tuez là elle nous est d'aucune utilitaient dans cet état"

L'agent"Oui chef"

L'agent a sortit un couteau de combat de l'arrière de son dos, puis plaça le couteau sur le cou de Clara et lui coupa la corche, se qui lui fie reprendre conscience est elle mit sa main sur sa corche pour qu'elle ne se vide de son sang quand l'autre dit.

"Dommage elle aurait pu être utile à Talon, mais nous allons devoir utiliser sa sœur maintenant"

Lena se déconnecté avant de que les soldats remarque que la caméra était activé puis partie juste après à la base à Londres, car Clara lui avait dit que leurs projets était le prototype d'un jet de combat qui etait équipé des dernières technologie qu'Overwatch est Blackwatch avaient travail pour créer le Raid sans que Jack, Winston, Angela est Ana ne sois au courant les seules qui était au courant était Gerard, Clara, Moira, Gabriel est elle, se jet saurais serait équipé d'une source d'énergie illimitée mais aussi d'une grande puissance de feu et puis un équipement défense qui na jamais était vue sur un jet mais aussi que ce jet aurait il y a 400 ans d'avancée technologie sur tout objet volant après 25 minutes de course Lena est arrivé à la base de Londres.  
Elle voyait des policiers, des militaires, devant elle puis elle a décidée de passer par les pistes décollages pour se rendre à l'entrepôt 4 car il y avait un ascenseur qui descendait au niveau moins 3 quand elle y saurais elle pourrait prendre un autre ascenseur qui la ferait descendre jusqu'au niveau moins 6, elle aura seulement besoin du code qu'elle a reçu de Clara une fois arrivé aux pistes, elle a vue que tous les jets, se fesait démonter ou chargeur sur des camions de transports, mais les piste est plus sécurisé que l'entrée de la base, elle décida de retrouné à l'entrée puis une foie devant elle regarda son accélérateur ensuite les policiers est les soldats puis dit.

"Bon je n'est pas trop le choix il va falloir que je trace le plus vite possible sans me faire voir par eux ok on se consentre je n'est pas du tout la pression j'ai juste a passé devant quatre-vingt-dix personnes armés jusqu'au dents sans qu'ils me voies, 3,2,1 GO"

Lena partie d'un coup est traça devant elle puis arriva 15 secondes plus tard devant la porte de l'ascenseur about de souffle puis regarda autour d'elle pouvoir s'il n'y avait pas d'agents au salon tour puis ne trouva personne, elle appella l'ascenseur qui arriva 10 secondes plus tard elle rentra de dans puis tappa le code sur la commande de l'ascenseur qui se ferma.  
Après 15 minutes de descente elle arriva au niveau moins 6 la porte ouvra, elle vue que l'entrepôt était dans le noir le plus complet puis activa l'interrupteur juste à gauche de l'ascenseur qui activa les lumières montrant elle voyée le jet blanc, orange et puis bleu.  
Elle est allée au jet est vue la boîte gris avec fragile écrit dessus, elle comprit que c'était la dernière pièce à installer du générateur, Lena ouvra la boîte elle vue une sphère noire avec deux anneaux grise autour de la sphère, elle décida de prendre la pièce dans ses mains mais fesait attention a ne pas faire de faut mouvement pour ne pas faire tomber par terre, elle la sortie de boîte est-ce dirigea ver le jet une arrivée en dessous Lena remarqua qu'il était plus grand que prévu est remarqua qu'il y avait des crochets en dessous puis arriva devant les crochets elle mie la sphère qu'elle avait dans les mains est les crochets prix la sphère est rentra dans le jet est vue l'ouverture se fermé, elle vue une passerelle descendre, elle desida de rentré à l'intérieur est vue que l'intérieur est blanch esr orange avec un bande bleu sur les côté est qu'il y avait un lit gris pour une personne et aussi cinq sièges, Lena se demandait pourquoi un lit dans un jet quand elle vue la porte blanc du coquepite elle se dirigea est ouvra la porte.  
Elle vue que le poste de pilotage il y avait deux sièges orange avec une bande bleu au centre est coquepite était blanc et puis décida de ce maître dans le siège du pilote pour regarder les commandes de pilotage qui était comme les commandes pilotage d'un F-39, vue aussi qu'il y avait une scans entre les deux sièges avec une lumière bleue, elle a décidé de maitre sa main droite sous la lumière bleu puis entendu une voie qui lui dit.

"Commande de pilotage activation,  connexion à la source d'alimentation, configurations des comments d'armement, configurations des paramètres de décollage, installation des protocoles défendeur, connexion aux réacteurs, installation aux morteur enticrave pour le décollage"

Lena fut surprise quand elle entendit la voix qu'elle demandait.

"Qui es-tu "

La voix "Je suis Maguenusse une I.A conçue par le docteur Clara Ziegler pour être système de pilotage est de contrôle du Raid est également sous vaux ordres est aussi ordre de vous protéger du danger également ordre de ne pas laisser Winston s'approcher de moi est du Raid"

Lena "Au ok alors pourriez-vous me dire qu'ils sont installés"

Maguenusse "Il y a le mode défendeur est installé à 35%, la commande de pilotage d'installation 45%, paramètres alimentation installé a 58%, la commande d'armement d'installation a 25% et installation complète des systèmes a 49%"

Lena "Ok, penses-tu que nous pourrions décollaient?"

Maguenusse "Le temps que les paramètres de l'alimentation est de décollage ne sont pas installés je ne pourrait pas décoller"

Lena "Bon"

Lena était dans le siège du pilote est regarda les commandes de pilotage, il avait la commande de propulsion sur la gauche du siège est la commande à droite du siège qui était la commande de pilotage est dessus il y avait la gâchette de tire. Lena regarda les installations se faire sur l'écran holographique qui venait d'apparaître est se demanda qu'est-ce que le mode défendeur est lui dit.

"Maguenusse c'est quoi le mode défendeur"

Maguenusse "C'est le mode de défense ultime, le Dr Ziegler l'a conçu pour que le jet sois complètement instructive se mode permet de formé un bouclier autour du jet mais aussi activant la couche de dix centimètres de nano-robot en titanetroin le métal le plus résidente de ce siècle, car le docteur Clara Ziegle avait fait des tests pour découvrir les limites du métal, découvra que pour endommagé se metal il faudrait une température de plus 2 900 000°C pour endommager ce métal, il faudrait que je jet sois à côté d'une explosion nucléaire de 192 méga tonnes"

D'un coup une alarme c'est déclenchée Lena se demanda ce qui se passait maguenusse lui dit.

"Des intrus ont était détecté dans la base activation des protocoles de défense de la base, verrouillage niveaux moin un, moin deux, moin trois, moin quatre, moins cinq, moin six est activations des tourelle de défense niveau moins six, verrouillage de la porte de l'ascenseur, activation de la barrière énergétique"

Lena "Maguenusse connect toi aux caméras de la base"

Connexion....

Puis regarda l'écran holographique devant elle est vue que les polices est les soldat était tous morts, elle a vue des agens en noir avec un casque blanc avec un T marqué sur leurs épaules de leurs uniformes noirs, elle a compris que c'est Talon.

Lena "Mais qu'est-ce qui font la, tu peux pirater leurs radio"

Maguenusse "Oui"

Après sa Maguenusse a piraté leurs radio, elle à découvre qu'ils étaient là pour le jet puis Lena lui dit.

Lena "Les commandes de pilotage sont-elles installées"

Maguenusse "Installées à 67% pour le décollage il faut que l'installation sois complet"

Lena "D'ici combien de temps seront-ils au niveau moin six"

Maguenusse "D'ici 25 minutes mais il pourrait maitre moin de temps si ils détruise tous les verrous en les fesent explosé ils maitront 10 minutes a descendre au niveau moin six"

Quand Lena vue sur l'écran holographique qu'il avait mie des explosifs sur la porte de l'ascenseur qui explosa puis elle pensa a se que Maguenusse lui avait dit est lui dit.

Lena "Tu penses que tu peux l'installer en priorité le défendeur"

Maguenusse "Oui"

Lena "Fait le "

Elle a vue sur l'écran holographique devant elle installation du mode défendeur 63% elle a entendu une explosion qui venait de l'ascenseur est des agents de Talon qui en sortaient, les tourelle tirait les soldat qui sortaient de l'ascenseur, quand l'un des soldats est sorti en servant cinq autres soldats comme un bouclier humain les jetait sur les tourelles quand Lena regarda a nouveau l'écran est voyée le mod défendeur installé a 75%, regarda a nouveau les soldats qui avait détruit les tourelle maintenant, qu'ils attaquairent la barrière elle a tourné ces yeux sur l'écran 86% elle dit.

Lena "Plus vite"

Elle tourna les yeux vers les soldats qui arrêtèrent de tirer sur la barrière puis vue deux soldats avec une énorme boîte gris qu'ils ont ouvert puis sortie un énorme dispositif est le mie sur la barrière, puis ils partirent de l'hangar, Lena lui dit.

Lena "Qu'est-ce que c'est se truc"

Maguenusse "Annualise de l'objet c'est une bombe d'eau lourde de 5 kg l'explosion devrait affaiblir la barrière au point que s'il utilise des armes lourdes, il pourrait détruire la barrière, elle regarda la bombe qui explosa est dégagée une énorme lumière blanche se qui oubliga Lena a détourné le regard, après que la lumière blanche elle voyée la barrière apparaître est disparaissait est les soldats sont revenus avec deux lance-roquettes le premier a tiré un coquette sur à la barrière qui la détruisa quand un autre tira une roquette sur le jet, Lena a vue la coquette se dirigea sur le jet d'un côté gauche du jet elle a entendu.

"Mode défendant activé"

Juste après que les soldats ont vue une explosion quand il a entendu son chef lui dire.

"Abrutie ont n'avait reçu l'ordre de ne pas détruire le jet....."

Quand le chef a vue que le jet n'était pas détruit, mais que les couleurs avait viré du bleu est orange au gris argent dans le coquepite Lena fesait dépassé le haut de son visage par la vitre du coquepite quand elle a vue les soldats devant l'assesseur, elle a décidé faire quelque chose de stupide, elle leur tirait la langue avec un doigt d'honneur, est entendit le chef des soldat hurlait.

"Elle se vous de notre gueule la ou je rêve"

Le seconde "Vous ne rêvez elle le fait réellement"

Maguesse lui dit.

"Mademoiselle Oxton avez-vous finit"

Lena "Oui, vous pensez que cela peut prendre du temps"

Maguenusse "Commande de pilotage installé 98%, installation de la paramètre alimentation, commande d'armement installé a 97%, temps restent pour l'installation est de 55 secondes"

Lena "OK mais comment ont sort de l'hangar, attends je vois les soldats qui se retirent mais ils ont laissaient cinq boite devant l'ascenseur tu peux annualisé qui est à Maguenusse"

Maguenusse "Oui annualise terminé"

Maguenusse "Activation de la plate-forme de montage, décrochage des crifes d'amarrage de la plate-forme activation du moteur, commande pilote installée, commande d'armement installée"

Lena "Maguenusse qu'est-ce qui se passe est qu'est-ce qui est dans les boites"

Maguenusse "Les cinq boîtes sont remplies d'explosifs il y a assait d'explosif dans ce sont cinq boîtes pour raser la base de Londres est tous les bâtiments dans un rayon de 2 kilomètres est rayer King Row de la carte de Londres"

Lena "Peut tu arrêter les bombes"

Maguenusse "Je ne peut rien faire car toutes les bombes ont un détonateur analogique d'ont je ne peu pas les pirater pour couper les bombes mais je ne peux rien faire"

Lena "Je refuse de partir est que des innocents meurent"

Maguenusse "Désolé mais vous ne me laissé pas le choix"

D'un coup la porte du coquepite ce ferma quand Lena vue du gaz qui sortait de la ventilation est comment sait a remplir le coquepite puis sa tête commença a tourner elle avait du mal tenir debout mais elle s'effondra ces yeux qui commençaient à tomber lourd elle s'endormit, quand l'avion décolla pendant le vol Maguenusse désactiva mode défendeur est ils quittairent  l'espace aérien de Londres, mais après 5 minutes de vol, Maguenusse est décidé de ramener Lena à la basse scientifique d'Overwatch, quand Lena était inconsciente pendant tout le vol quand ils sont arrivés à Gibraltar 5 jour plus tard.  
Dans le labo au de Winston, une alarme c'est activé a été entendue lorsque les écrans ont détecter un jet en approche mais ne correspondait à aucun modele de jet existant dans le monde lorsqu'il a reçu un message vocal.

"Demander à du équipe médicale état critique demande du zone d'atterrissage d'urgence il s'agir de Lena quand il entendit sa Winston indica une zone d'atterrissage puis partie de son labo avec Zenyatta endirection de la zone d'atterrissage, vue que sa fessait de puis 5 jours depuis l'explosion de Londres dont il n'avait aucune nouvelle, il lui avait dit qu'il devait faire une vérification de son accélérateur tous les 6 mois, une fois arrivée à la piste d'atterrissage est vue le jet atterrie est la passerelle descendue Winston savant c'est mais d'un coup le jet sortie ces armes est commença a tiré sur Winston d'on il se mie l'abri des arme a feu du jet.  
Mais Zenyatta sortie de son abrit car il avait remarqué que tout les tires était concentré sur Winston alors s'avansa est arriva devant la pasereil est montat puis entendit une voie qui venait du poste de pilotage puis rentra est vue Lena parterre avec du sang qui coule de sa tête son accélérateur clignotait des étincelles bleues qui en sortaient puis la dans ses bras robotique prix puis dit.

Zenyatta "Qui apput t'emmener ici"

Maguenusse "C'est moi Maguenusse mais la priorité Mademoiselle Oxton"

Zenyatta "Comment l'a-t-elle faite"

Maguenusse "Lors de l'explosion de Londres, nous étions encore dans le rayon de l'explosion quand l'onde de choc nous a touchaient, ce qui me fait perdre le contrôle pendant 1 minute alors que sa tête touche un mur du côté du coquepites est quand son accélérateur il n'a pas très bien supporté l'onde choc mais il faut la traiter tout suite une fois que tu l'auras prit je partirai tout suite après"

Zenyatta "D'accord je l'emmène"


	4. Chap 3 : Le passé ne peut pas être oublié ( 18+ )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se chapitre contient des scènes sexuel vous êtes prêt venue

Après que Maguenusse est amené Lena à Gibraltar il repartit aussitôt, Zenyatta emmena Lena à l'infirmerie pour la soigniée alors que Winston resparait son accélérateur qui semblait avoir prit un choc violent, après 2 heureux Zenyatta sortie de la salle médicale de Gibraltar puis regarda Winston puis lui dit.

"Sa va elle n'avait qu'un faible traumatise crânien pas de quoi menacée sa vie Winston, elle n'aura que un léger mal de crâne si non c'est tout"

Winston "D'accord mais tu panse que je peu lui donner du nitrogène..."

Zenyatta "Non maintenant est pour toujour, Angela avait arrêté de lui en donnée car elle savait que cela pourrait menacé sa vie voir la tué, mais malgré sa toi est Jack avait continué à lui en donnée a son n'insu je me troupe"

Winston "Je ne voie pas se que tu veu dit"

Zenyatta "Ne joue pas a se jeu avec moi Winston, car gens n'est trouver dans son organisme est vu la cantiter toi ou Jack lui avait donné avant sa mission de Londres"

Winston "Oui c'est vrai je suis désolé mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle rencontrée Widowmaker pendant c'est mission"

Zenyatta "Tu ne pensais pas mais tu avais trod, maintenant il faut la laissée dormir"

Winston "D'accord je ne lui donnerai pas du nitrogène Zenyatta"

Du côté de Widowmaker

Elle passa a entrainée les nouvelles recrues de Talon qui finissaient souvent parterre ou l'infirmerie pour des blessures graves, mais tout se qu'elle cherchée c'est une mission importe la personne a tuée tout se quel veux c'est quitter Q.G de Talon, elle décida d'aller voir Sombra mais une fois arrivée devant c'est cartier elle entendit des insultes en espagnol quand elle rentra dans les cartier de Sombra, elle la vue avec un sac de glace sur sa tête est sur les yeux est lui a dit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fait Sombra"

Sombra "Je me repose sa fait 3 jours entier que je n'est pas dormit vue que le directeur m'a demandé de retrouver Tracer, parce que depuis que certains agents l'ont vu à la base de Londres, mais j'ai recherché sur le réseau je n'est rien trouvée"

Quand soudainement le portable de Sombra se mie a vibrait elle soulevait le sac de glace de ses yeux regardé sont potables est vue qu'elle avait reçue une message qui la fie rougir, elle a coupé son téléphone portable et ensuite sortie de ces cartier en courant.  
Alors Widowmaker ne comprit rien de se qui c'est passée puis Sombra revenue est lui dit.

"En fait tu ferais bien de retourner à ta villa car je ne trouve aucune trace de Tracer alors il vaut mieux que tu te reposes en attendant qu'elle r'apparais toute seule"

Après avoir entendu sa Widowmaker est allé chercher son sac qu'elle avait remplit avec son encienne tenue est équipement puis allés à la zone de hangars des jets, elle prit son hélicoptère personnelle pour retourner à sa villa après 2 heures de vol elle arriva a sa villa, a atterrie sur l'héliport de sa villa est attendu par ces trois majordomes qui lui dirent en même temps.

"Bonjour mademoiselle, avez-vous  fait un bon vol"

Widowmaker "Oui, pourriez-vous préparer le bunker Je vais m'entraîner avec le gardien"

Les trois majordomes exécutés ils sont partie préparé le bunker et elle est partie dans sa chambre a mis son ancienne tenue dans son armoire elle et a remarqua qu'il y avait un papier pliée dans sa tenue elle a enlevé le papier est la déplié commença a le lire.

"Bonjour si tu lisa c'est que tu as trouvée le papier que j'ai laissé dans ta tenue l'aure de notre dernière affrontement, je serais bref je te trouve très belle et puis tes courbes sexy son très attirante car lors de notre deuxième rencontre je me souviens comme si c'était hier nous notre mission qui était en Russie chaqu'une avait son l'objectif ma mission était de le protège PDG de entreprises pharmaceutique alors que toi était de le tuée, je t'est trouvée tu était couchée sur le ventre sur le bâtiment en face de l'entreprise, mais j'arrivée derrière toi en silence je suis resté silencieuse est je t'est regardée jusqu'à que je fasse du bruit qui ta fait changé de place est je pouvait voir que tu avais ton casque qui cachée le haut de ton visage, c'est la que nous somme encore affrontées mais pendant notre combat je pouvait santir mon corp se réchauffer en ta présence malgré le froid hivernale, mais malgré sa j'aurais préférée que tu ne tue pas la personne que je devait protège, c'est la que tu ma montrée ton visage en retirant ton casque pour la première fois, aussi se jour la je me suis demandait si un jour j'arrivré a t'arrêter ou pas, donc j'espère qu'un jour ont pourra parlée tranquillement sans vouloir que tu me tué signe Lena Oxton la belle anglaise"

Après avoir lue le papier, ses joues ont prix une tient violent car elle pouvait voir que Lena l'avait complètement puis dit.

"Lena Oxton voila donc comment tu t'appel ma chère petite proie tous mignons et adorables est gentil alors tu veu jouer à ce jeu avec moi ont va jouer alors"

Après elle s'allonga sur son lit, en pensant a quel moyen elle pourrait maitre mal à l'aise Lena quand elle la retrouvées, entendu frapper à la porte est dit.

"Qui est là"

Philippe "C'est moi mademoiselle Philippe le bunker est prêt en même temps que les gardes qui vous attendent, dans le bunker"

Après que Philippe lui est parle, elle à la dans sa garde-robe prit sa tenue d'entraînement, puis elle partie dans le bunker pour 15 heureux d'entraînement intensifs avec les gardes, après qu'elle a finit de s'entraîner elle est retournée dans sa chambre retira ces vêtements puis à la prendre un bain resta 2 heureux dans le bain écouté de la musique classique, finit elle sortie de la salle de bain avec une serviette dans ses cheveux est une autour de sa taille et puis s'assie sur son lit est reprit le papier quel tenait dans sa main gauche qu'elle avait trouvée dans son enceinte tenue, elle réfléchit a implant pour maitre Lena mal à l'aise, quand elle posa sa main droite sur sa poitrine et regarda dans le miroir devant elle.  
Elle trouva puis dit.

"Elle trouve mes formes sexy et séduisantes je me demande comment va t-elle réagire si elle me voyée nue devant elle en privé mais la trêve de la pensée je dois m'habiller"

Après avoir disa Widowmaker se déplaça devant sa garde-robe retira la serviette autour de sa taille est mie un débardeur noir avec un string noire, regarda son réveil qui indiquait 22 heures alors elle à la se coucher.

Du côté de Lena.

Elle s'est réveillée et a remarqué qu'elle était dans une chambre d'hôpital, puis elle a vue Winston est Zenyatta qui était dans la pièce avec elle puis Winston lui dit.

"Lena tu es enfin réveillée j'avais peur que tu ne te réveilles pas" en la serrant aussi fort que possible.

Lena "Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir Winston mais tu peux me laisser respiré tu me serrait trop fort"

Winston "Désolé"

Lena "Merci Winston je ne pouvais pas respirer, bonjour Zenyatta ça fait longtemps"

Zenyatta "Ravi de revoir mademoiselle Oxton, mais je pense que je vais vous laisser tous les deux vous dire beaucoup de choses" Alors juste après l'avoir dit, Zenyatta était déjà hors de la pièce.

Lena "Winston de combien de temps je suis resté dormie"

Winston "Comment ça va"

Lena "Maguenusse ma en dormie avec du gaz soporifique, après avoir quitté Londres est tu me dire se qui c'est passée à Londres"

Winston "Comment dire que la plus grande partie de Londres était rasé le gouvernement estime que il y a plus de 2 millions de morts et 12 milliards d'euros de destruction"

Lena "Merci je voulais savoir ....."

Quand soudainement Lena pose sa main gauche sur sa bouche, elle sort de son lit et court dans les toilettes juste après que Winston se dirige vers la salle de bain où se trouve Lena et lui dise "

"Lena, sa va bien"

Lena "......ton avis......je vomis......"

Winston "Alors ça vient de quoi"

Lena "C'est le nitrogène, il n'y que sa qui me faire vomir.........car quand je reçois du nitrogène......à haute dose ça peut me faire vomir......est aussi je sans le cou de métal dans ma bouche........combien tu m'as donné Winston"

Winston "Ce n'est pas moi qui temps n'est donner, c'est Jack qui temps na donné"

Lena "Combien........Winston"

Winston "0,35 milligrammes"

Lena "Tu te moque de moi........Angela m'avais dit de ne jamais prendre des dose au-dessus de........0.10 milligramme sa peu me provoqué des vomissements........la dose que je dois prendre est 0.05 milligramme....... "

Winston "Désolée Lena et tu pense que ton corps sera capable d'éliminer le nitrogène d'ici combien de temps"

Lena "Dans 2 heureux mon.........corp aura éliminé le nitrogène de..........mon organisme en attendant.........je vais vomir pendant 2 heureux.......et après je ne veux pas te voir Winston........."

Après avoir dit son Winston sortie de la pièce suivi par Zenyatta, car il pouvait voir que Winston avait honte car Angela leurs avait dit d'arrêter de donnés du nitrogène a Lena car si cela continue elle pourrait en mourir sa fait déjà plus de 9 ans que toi est Jack vous lui en donnée a son niensu"

Winston "Je sais mais j'ai pas envie qu'elle se souviennent des choses que Jack lui avait demandé de faire sous les effets du nitrogène"

Zenyatta "Tu as peur de la perdre Winston parce que si tu lui dit elle pourrait temps vouloir toi est Jack, mais si elle le découvre ont pourrait perdre une amie, mais gagnée une ennemie bien plus dangereuse que tout se que Overwatch a u affronté jusqu'à maintenant car si elle a prennait que le nitrogène a un effet secondaire sur son cerveau elle pourrait tué toi est Jack, Angela, Ana est moi"

Winston "Je reconnais que tu a raison Zenyatta mais j'attendrait le jour où je saurais qu'elle est prêt, maintenant que qu'on tu faire vu que sa fait une semaine que Mondatta est mort"

Zenyatta "Je prendrait sa place car Mondatta m'avait désigné comme remplacement s'il venait a mourir je suis venu ici pour te dire je suis maintenant le nouveau guide spirituel de mon peuple d'on dans 2 heureux je partirais est quitterait Overwatch Winston"

Du côté de Widowmaker.

Qui c'est réveillée, elle a vue qu'il était 9 heureux sur son réveil est elle a entendu frapper à la porte, puis elle dit.

"Qui et le"

Philippe "C'est moi Philippe le petit déjeuner est près doige le monté dans votre chambre mademoiselle"

Widowmaker "Non je vais le prendre en dans le salon"

Philippe "Oui mademoiselle"

Après être sortie du lit, se rendre à sa salle de bain pour prendre un peignoir et sortir de sa chambre est allée dans le salon pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, elle commençait à prendre son petit-déjeuner quand elle demandait à Philippe.

"Philippe ou son Michael est Daniel"

Philippe "Michael est sur la terrasse en train de nettoyer pendant que Daniel est entrain de nettoyé la voiture"

Widowmaker "Philippe qu'elle date nous sommes"

Philippe "Nous sommes le vendredi 25 avril 2045"

Widowmaker "D'accord, Philippe va dire a Michael est Daniel de préparait le straqueur aujourd'hui je vais voir un vieil ami"

Philippe "Oui mademoiselle"

Après qu'elle est finit de déjeuner, Philippe partie voir Michael et Daniel pour préparer le jet tandis alors que Widowmaker à la dans sa chambre pour s'habilla, elle mie une veste en cuire noir à manches longues avec un t-shirt noir à capuche avec des jean en cuire noirs puis partie dans sa salle de bain pour se maquiller pour cachée sa peau bleue, après 30 minutes elle sortie de la salle de bain, alla à l'héliport puis vue son dernier acquisition un hélicoptère de lux qui avait comme moteur une turbine d'un chasseur F-23 c'est hélicoptère avait les atouts d'un jets est les atouts d'un hélicoptère de lux une foie devant le l'hélicoptère puis leurs dit.

"Bien, je ne serais pas là pendant 4 ou 5 jours si ont n'essayé de me joindre dit que je ne suis pas la"

Les trois majordomes "Oui mademoiselle"

Puis elle monta dans l'hélicoptère est entendit le pilote lui dire

"Ou allons-nous"

Widowmaker "à Washington"

Le pilote "D' accords nous si seront dans 2 heureux si le climat ne chante pas"

Du côté de Lena.

Qui avait de saisser de vomir après ces 2 heureuses elle est sortie des toilettes en se tenant debout sur les murs pour éviter de tomber au sol car elle n'avait rien dans son ventre, elle sortie de sa chambre puis alla endirection du réfectoire de Gibraltar pour manger quelque chose une fois arrivée dans les cuisines de la base elle se dirigea vers les frigos une fois en face d'un des deux elle ouvrit se lui de droit, elle dévora les 75 plats est prit une banane, elle sortie des cuisines puis elle rencontra Winston qui allait prendre une banane dans les cuissine et lui dit.

"Tu te sans mieux Lena"

Lena "Oui, mais je suis désolé de t'avoir crier dessus ta l'heure"

Winston "Non, tu avait raison d'être fâchée mais moi aussi je suis désolé Lena, mais la banane que tu mange tu la prit dans les cuisines"

Lena "Oui j'ai eu un petit creux"

Winston "Donc je voie mais tu te sans mieu maintenant"

Lena "Eh bien oui mais Winston tu as de tes frigos et vide"

Winston "A bon moi je croise qu'un petit sourire a traversé la cuisine parce qu'elle avait faim, je me trompe Lena quand penses-tu de ma conclusion"

Après avoir dit sa Lena se mie béguilier en lui disant.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu me parle"

Winston "Bon alors pourquoi tu as des restes de sauce lasagne sur la bouche et sur tes joues......"

Avant même qu'il finit sa phrase Lena avait disparu devant pui il dit.

"Pourquoi je ne suis pas surprit a chaque fois qu'elle a eu une crise elle a vidé les réfrigérateurs aussi vite qu'il était remplie mais malgré sa elle ne prenait pas beaucoup de poids, mais maintenant nous salon devoir avoir des restriction niveau nourriture"

Après il a dit qu'il part dans la cuisine pourvoir s'il y restait quelque chose dans les réfrigérateurs et une fois arrivé, il vit que l'un des réfrigérateurs était ouvre est complètement vide puis regarda la seconde qui était plaint, il expira de soulagement et dit.

"Au moin un des frigos est plaint "

Du côté de Lena.

Qui était dans la salle de bain de sa chambre médicale, elle se lavée le visage.

"C'est bon je suis propre mais je dois arrêter de faire sa"

Puis Lena sortit de la salle de bain mais soudainement elle eur la tête qui tourne, elle se rattrapa sur le port du lit pour éviter de tomber par terre elle vie sa vision se troublée puis sentit quelque chose couler de son nez elle mie sa main droite sous son nez pourvoir ce qu'il a coulé, elle mie sa main droite devant ses yeux malgré sa vision floue elle a vue du sang sur ces doigts quand sa vision revenue normale, elle alla dans la salle de bain avec difficulté pour se lever, une fois arrivée à l'intérieur elle a prit appuie sur l'évier pour se regardée dans le miroir et vie des veines noires sur ses mains sur ses bras et dans ses yeux quand soudainement elle cria sa la peau brûlait comme si elle était brûlée vivante jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde la conscience par la douleur.

D'un coup elle était dans son lit d'infirmière, elle sortie de son lit puis et coura dans la salle de bain pour pouvoir son corps est son visage dans le miroire, elle dit.

"Rien qu'un cauchemar, je pense que je vais aller voir se que fait Winston"

Elle sortait de sa chambre en robe médicale mais a vue qu'il fesait nuit, alors elle décida d'aller voir les étoiles mais est retournée dans sa chambre médicale prendre son accélérateur puis partie endirection des hangars une fois arrivée, elle profita du silence car sa lui rappellait ses années de pilotage de chasse jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un bruit derrière elle, Lena se retourna et vue que c'était le vent qui avait laissé tomber une bouteille de gaz, quand d'un coup petit vent froid passa dans sa tenue médical et de petits frissons par coura tout son corps nu sous sa tenue médical, puis lui rappelle quelque chose mais quoi, elle fouilla dans sa tête jusqu'à qu'elle trouve, en même temps sa main gauche sur sa bouche pour couvrir un petit éternuement qu'elle vient de faire, puis ces doigts de sa main gauche touchaient ces lèvres la sensation de froid sur ces lèvres est l'odeur de froide de mente qui était sur ces lèvres la fie comprendre quelque chose qui la faisait rougir, le soir au Mondatta est mort Widowmaker lui avait volée un baisser malgré sa Lena ne la pas mal prit car c'est-ce qu'elle voulait volée un baisser a Widowmaker de puis longtemps, mais la sensation de chaud est froid sur sa peau la fie frémir mais ce qu'elle ne veut pas a de maître, qu'elle trouve sa plutôt excitant sexuellement est physiquement.  
Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour vider son esprit de ses pulsions sexuelles puis après 10 minutes Lena décida de retourner dans sa chambre médicale pour dormir, une fois qu'elle i est, elle voyée des vêtements qui était pliés sur la commode devant son lit, alors elle retira sa blouse médical pour maitre ces vêtements.  
Elle avait un débardeur noir à culotte bleue, puis elle se mie dans le lit mais une fois dans le lit elle a eu la sensation qu'elle cherchait à oublier la sensation de sa peau froide sous cette couverture chaude est douce la fesant frissonner de plaisir mais ces pulsions sexuelles revenur à la charge elle essayait de dormir mais elle n'est pas arrivée alors mais après 2 heureux a essayé de résister à ses pulsions elle a fini par y succomber à ses pulsions sexuel.  
Elle bougeait ses mains le long de son corps qui la faisait frissonner, elle a décidé de faire glisser sa main droite dans sa culotte et a commencé à jouer avec son clitoris elle a commencé à mouiller puis a déplacé sa main gauche sur son débardeur est le remonta pour libérer ses seins, elle a déplacé sa main gauche sur son sein gauche est comment sa à le caresser est jouer avec son téton puis elle déplacé deux de ces doits droits dans son vagin en commençant a faire des mouvements de va est vient je continuée mais s'arrêta, décida de retirait les vêtements qu'elle portée car elle avait trop chaud en même temps que les couvertures pour sentir l'aire froid la piece sur sa peau puis remir sa main gauche sur son sein est la droit entre ses jambes Lena commença sentir a nouveau le plaisir la submergée puis décida d'aller plus vite jusqu'a qu'elle atteigne un son orgasme et puis finit par criée de plaisir, sa respiration était rapide son recouvert de sueur épuisé, elle comment sa lentement a fermés les yeux et sans dormie mais pour une foie Lena fie un rêve qu'elle n'avait pas prévu.

Dans le rêve de Lena.

J'ai t'est en mission pour protège Mondatta, mais Widowmaker m'avait bloqua contre une cheminée son corps était serait contre le mien, elle m'avaient attrapé les poignées est avait mie sa jambe gauche entre mes jambes je pouvait la sentir sa jambe se frauter contre ma chatte, elle avait remarquait ma réaction alors elle a serait plus l'embrise qu'elle avait sur mes poignées mais aussi en augmentant déplacement de sa jambe contre ma chatte puis après plusieurs munites elle avait des places mes mains au-dessus de ma tête pour pouvoir pendre mes deux poigniers à sa main gauche puis elle a déplacé sa main droite qui se frauter contre mon corps, elle la fait descendre le long de ma veste elle retirer sa jambe contre ma chatte, je sentait alors sa main frottée contre mon ouverture mais pour au temps elle me regarda une nouvelle fois est retira son casque est c'est la que j'ai veu son vissage est qu'elle ma embrassé notre baissee était doute, sensuel, chaleur est sur tout existent quand je sentie sa main droit qui se glissait dans ma combinaison je voulait resiter mais je refusa de le fait pas parce que j'avais ont de faire mais parce que je voulais que sois elle est rien qu'elle qui me touchée alors je l'est laissé faire, puis sa main arriva contre ma fente elle commença toucher mon clitoris en bouchent ses doit tout tôt tour de lui, j'ai sentie deux de ses doits qui venait de rentré dans ma féminité en fesant de mouvements de va est vient me fesant germir de plaisir puis elle a retirée sa main de ma combinaison recouvaire de mes jues est l'ammena devant mon visage est j'ouvrir la bouche sortie ma langue, elle me déposa ces doits sur ma langue que je lécha, puis sortir un de ces couteaux de l'une de ses bottes, elle commença a se baisser avec l'embrisse qu'elle avait sur mes poignées puis elle commença déplacer son couteau devant ma féminité puis j'entendu le bruit du tissu craqué qui révèla ma chatte humide puis elle dit.

"Au là là tu ne porte pas de sous-vêtements sous ta combinaison chérie"

Lena "je porte jamais de sous-vêtements sous ma combinaison car....."

Avant même que je finisse ma phrase elle as commencée a léchée ma fente sa langue froid contre ma fente chaud est humide me fessa gémir de plaisir, alors elle augmenta sa vitesse puis je sentit qu'elle a plaça sa main droit sur ma fesse droit pour arrêter de me faire bouger mais retira visage de ma féminité puis dit.

"Je pense que je vais avoir besoin de ma deuxième main pour arrêter de te faire boucher, alors je vais lâché tes poignées" avec voie sensuel est douce à la fois.

Puis c'est fois reprena elle me lècha ma fente en me fesant poussé des gémissement de plus en plus fort vue qu'elle avait mie ces mains sur mes fesses je t'enttait de gardé les yeux ouvrairent est de baissée la tête pour la regardée j'avais du mal baisser sa tête car la sensation de plaisir qu'elle me provoqué me fesait devenir folle sa langue clissait contre les paroits de mon vagin se qui me fie moullier encore plus, j'ai enfin réussi a baissé a ma tête est je pouvait la voir avec le haut de son visage qui était relever je pouvait voir son regard, elle sortie sa langue de ma chatte humide donnent des petits coup de langue froid sur mon clitoris chaud me fesant gémir a au dela de tout se qui est imaginable se qui me fit jouir elle lècha tout mon jue qui couler de ma chatte est le garde dans sa bouche puis remonta son visage est contre le mien puis m'embrassa, je l'embrassa est me fie coutait mon propre jue avec mon jue qui était dans sa bouche mon jue mélanger à sa salive donna un coup sucré avec un arôme de mente froit que Lena apprécier, elle retira sa bouche de la mienne puis tu dit".

"Désolée chérie mais vais devoir te laissée"

Puis tu repatis ma combinaison avait une énorme marque de déchirure qui révèlait ma chatte à l'aire libre qui était recouvraire de mais jue, alors que moi j'étais coucher parterre about de souffle est ne pouvant pas bouchée.

Fin du rêve.

Le soleil comment sait a se levé car un rayon de soleil arriva sur le corps nue de Lena se qui la rechauffa, elle commença a ouvrir doucement les yeux puis remarqua que les dras du lit était complètement trempée, elle commença a se levée est sortie du lit est remarqua une fois qu'elle passa devant le miroire qu'elle avait les cheveux en désordre est pensa au rêve érotique qu'elle avait fait hier soir, se mie a rougir est sourire pui dit.

"C'est la première fois de puis bien longtemps qu'elle réussir a bien dormir, deux nuits est aussi se n'était pas le premier rêve érotique que je fesait sur Widowmaker mais j'aurais aimer qu'il se passe ce soir la"

Puis décida d'aller se lavée car elle sentait la transpiration sur son corp est prena son accélérateur qui était sur table de nuit a cotait de son lit, une fois dans la salle le de bain elle possa son accélérateur sur l'évier puis partie se lavée, pendant sa douche Lena ne sentait plus sa main droite, elle l'enleva de ses cheveux et voyée toute sa main était recouvaire de veine noire qui commençait à se répandre sur son bras droit, elle sortie de la douche mais tombé au sol, elle essayait de se lever mais elle ne pouvait pas sentir sa jambe gauche elle baissa la tête est vue sa jambe gauche qui était recouverts de veine noire, alors elle c'est traînée sur le sol, elle se mie contre le murs qui était a cotait de l'évier essaya d'attraper son accélérateur, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le saisir, avec sa main gauche mais sa vision commençait à s'assombrir est des veine recouvert presque tout son corp, sa la terrifiée.

Elle étouffait par manque d'aire mais son cœur battait rapidement au point qu'elle pensait qu'il allait exploser quand finalement elle parvient à attrapée son accélérateur mais sa vision était devenue complètement noire, elle ne pouvait rien voir quand elle entendu un bip, sa vision revenue normale les veines noires disparurent aussi vite qu'elles était apparurent, alors qu'elle tenait son accélérateur contre sa poitrine mais vie la couleur bleu claire de son accélérateur d'origine qui était devenu rouge vive, elle se leva est vue une chose impossible tout autour d'elle le temps était ralentie, elle sortie de la salle de bain pour regarder dans le miroir de sa chambre, vie que ces pupilles étaient devenue rouge vive mais aussi chaque fois qu'elle faisait un mouvement une traînée rouge la suivait quand elle bougeait un de ses membre de son corps nue quand soudainement elle regarda le miroir des images lui revenait de sa formation quand elle a rejoint Overwatch entend que Agent de Terrien.

Flashback.

Lena était contre Genji qui avait son corps cybernétique sous le regard d'Angela, Clara, Winston, Jack et Gabriel au début tout allait bien mais quand Genji lui dit.

"C'est tout ce que tu peux faire Lena parce que si c'est le cas, les omnics n'auront rien n'a criendre de toi"

Lena "Arrête Genji de me chercher tu pourrais le regretté"

Genji "Tu est faible Lena je comprends pourquoi Amélie ne veut pas que tu ailles sur terre parce qu'elle a peur que tu sois blessé mais moi je n'ai plus peur mais j'ai une chose de te dire tu me fait pitié, tu ne mérites pas tes pouvoirs, aussi tu as mérites tout se qui t'est arrivée dans ta vie, tu ne mérite pas l'amitié d'Amélie le sous-directeur Overwatch"

Lena "Arrête Genji"

Genji "Je ne vais pas arrêter tu es une minable"

Lena "Stop"

Genji "Tu es un minable, tu ne mérites pas l'amitié d'Amélie mais tu mérites aussi ce qui est arrivé à tes parents Lena"

Lena "Arrêtez le temps que je supplie"

Genji "Non"

Soudain, Genji arriva devant Lena qui ne se boucha pas mais pleura à cause de ce qu'il avait dit, sur ces parents et Amélie, Genji lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre, Lena fit prochetait contre un mur et la releva la tête baissée, Genji l'attaqua encore avec son bras humain, Lena l'arrêta de la main gauche et releva la tête en montrant son visage est ses pupille était devenu rouge vive en même temps que la lumière de son accélérateur qui avait changé du bleu claire à un rouge vive, elle a tiré Genji avec la main qu'elle tenait est frappa avec sa main droite dans le visage qui a endommagé tout le côté droit de son visage et a éclaté son œil droit, le procheta dans les aire est finit dans un murs en auteur, il est tombé au sol est vue Lena qui était de l'autre côté de la pièce, il a cligna de son œil valide appaine une une seconde et l'ouvrier Lena n'était plus là, Il se trouva soudainement écrasé par Lena qui lui avait sautait dessus.

Genji réussit à se relever mais sentit que ça ne se passait pas comme prévu, dans la salle de contrôle Angela est Clara regardait leurs écrans, elles êtes paniquait parce qu'elles voyaient sur les écrans Angela dit .

"56% du corps de Genji est endommagé"

Clara "Circuit cybernétique endommagé à 92%"

Angela "Comment est-il possible qu'elle est endommagé tous les circuits cybernétiques de Genji en deux coups "

Clara "Nous devons arrêter sa tout suite car sur mon écran je vois que il y a des dommages internes sur les implants cybernétiques les capteurs sur son visage est dans sa colonne vertébrale est dans un état critique"

Aussitôt leurs yeux sont tournés vers la vitre de protections qui était fissurée cinq Shurikens qui avaient traversé la fenêtre et soudainement ils ont tous vues Genji traverser la vitre et puis s'écraser dans le mur derrière, voyée qu'il n'y avait seulement le haut corp de Genji car Angela est Clara voyée des dégât sur corp il ressemblé a des collisions a haut vitesse puis Lena apparut devant eux son regard avait changée, elle avait de la haine en ver Genji qui avait touché une corde sensible, elle sa procha de Genji se prit par le cou avec sa main droite, elle tourna son regard vers Angela est Clara qui avait peur d'elle Genji a profité qu'elle est la tête se tourna vers les deux filles, Genji sortit son poignard qui était dans son dos puis le planta dans le bras droit de Lena qui la força à le lâcher, elle recula est regarda la lame dans son bras elle la retira la lame de son bras avec sa main gauche est sa blessure se referma instantanément est regardéé la lame, puis en le brisant en deux avec la main gauche a tourné son regard vers Genji est dit.

"Tu vas souffrir Genji"

Lena est soudainement retournée à Genji et a arraché son bras humain.

Fin flashback

Lena "Mais qu'est-ce que c'est un souvenir, mais j'ai entendu Genji dire que je ne mérite pas l'amitié d'Amélie sa ne peu pas être possible car Winston m'avait dit que Amélie avait était enlevée une semaine avant que j'ai mon accident sa voudrait dire que Winston ma mentit, mais il faut que je sois sur alors je vais garde sa pour moi pour l'instant"

Après sa Lena s'habillia mie son accélérateur qui avait toujour la lumière rouge vive comme ses yeux puis arriva au réfectoire est vue, Winston entrain de mangé une bannane est du beurre de cacahouètes puis elle marchée ver lui est il la vue est remarqua ses yeux rouge est mon accélérateur qui dégagée un lumière rouge puis il dit.

"Lena sa va" avec une voie paniqué.

Lena "Sa va je me suis jamais sentie aussi bien, pourquoi tu me demande sa"

Winston "Parce que je voie que tu as trouvé le moyen de désactiver le limiteur de ton accélérateur chronale"

Lena "C'est quoi le limiteur que tu as mie sur mon accélérateur"

Winston "Enfaite le limiteur est un équipement que j'avais intaller sur ton accélérateur pour stop ton accélérateur enca ou tu est une crise"

Lena "Mais comment je le désactiver est réactive se limiteur"

Winston "Tu as puis sur le sentre de ton accélérateur sa réativra le limiteur est pareil pour désactiver le limiteur"

Lena "D'accord" en appuyant sur le centre de son accélérateur le lumière rouge revenue bleu est les pupille de Lena retrouvairent leurs couleur marron noisette.

Winston "Lena j'ai plusieurs questions a te posaient"

Lena "Pose tes questions je t'écoute"

Winston "Tu te souvient de se qu'ont n'appallait hier"

Lena "Non, je ne me souvient de rien pourquoi tu me demande sa"

Winston "Non rien, aussi tu pourrais me dire qui ta emmener ici je voudrais lui parler"

Lena le regarda avec un aire triste est lui dit.

"C'est Maguenusse qui m'avait emmener ici"

Winston "Maguenusse je comprend mais la prochaine fois que tu le voie tu pourrais lui dire de ne pas me tirait dessus"

Lena "Je suis désolé de te le dire mais Maguenusse n'est pas un être humain mais une I.A que Clara avait construite pour notre projet qui s'appel le Raid"

Winston "Le Raid je n'est jamais entendu se mot malgré entend ex-scientifique en chef d'Overwatch"

Lena "Le Raid était le projet de construction d'un jet de combat qui était équipé des derniers technologie que Overwatch est Blackwatch avait créé, d'une source d'énergie illimitée est d'un blindage expérimental est beaucoup de chose que Clara ne m'avait pas dit"

Winston "Ok mais que vien faire une I.A fait la dans"

Lena "L'I.A enfin Maguenusse et le programme de pilotage du Raid est des système d'armement est de défense mais trêve de parole je meurt de faim"

Lena se jeta sur les plats que Winston avait sortie du frigo puis lui dit.

"Lena"

Lena "Oui, Winston"

Winston "Désolée de te dire sa mais demain nous partons pour Washington pour les enterrements de Clara, Jack est Gabriel" avec une voie triste.

Lena le regarda est dit.

"Merci Winston de me le dire, as-tu des nouvelles d'Angela"

Winston "Aux dernière nouvelles, elle était emmenée à un hôpital quand les équipes de recherche l'ont retrouvés dans les décombres de la base de Washington inconsciente est blessé à coté de Gabriel"

A se moment la Lena comprit se que Clara lui avait dit lors de leurs vidéo conférence, elle s'avait que Gabriel est Angela avait une relation amoureuse secret comme elle est Amélie se la rendait triste.  
Quand à la journée passa rapidement Lena prépara ces encien uniforme militaire pour les funérailles mais d'un coup elle mie ses mains sur sa tête qui lui fesait mal cria de douleur est tomba par terre.

Flashback

Lena se réveilla mais sentie quelque chose contre son dos alors elle se retourna est voyée Amélie entrain de dormir paisiblement alors Lena se leva sans faire un bruit pour ne pas la réveillée car leurs relation devait rester secret pour les agents d'Overwatch car Amélie était le sous-directrice d'Overwatch car si des agents ou Gérard venait apprendre que Lena est Amélie avait une relation amoureuse cela pourrait créer des énorme problème aux deux tourtereaux, alors Lena s'habilla mais fue interrompu par Amélie qui c'était réveiller en lui disant.

"Tu temps va déjà Lena"

Lena "Non, mais je ne voulait pas te réveillée Amélie"

Amélie "Ma puce tu es une très mauvaise menteuse Lena"

Lena la regarda Amélie qui était assise dans le lit qui tenait la couverture pour cachée son corp nue est Lena lui dit.

"Oui, je suis une très mauvaise menteuse mais je ne voulait pas te réveillée mais aussi je suis un peu stressé aujourd'hui Amélie"

Amélie "Oui, je sais c'est aujourd'hui c'est le le jour ou tu teste le jet que Winston a créer mais j'ai peur de ce qui se passerait s'il venait avoir un disfonctionnement je ne veu pas te perdre Lena" avec une voie remplie de tristesse est des larmes qui commençait a coulé sur ses joues.

Lena "Amélie ne pleure pas je sais se que ta mère ta fait subir être une lesbian car tu me la racontée lors de notre deuxième rendez-vous, mais je te promet de ne plus te quitter est de restait à tes côtés pour toujours Amélie" en essayant les larmes d'Amélie.

Amélie "Tu me le promet Lena"

Lena "Oui, je te le promet croix doit, croix de fer si je ment je vait en enfer" avec un sourire joyeu sur son visage.

Ce qui permit à Amélie de retrouvée le sourire, elle sortie du lit tenant la couverture sur sa poitrine et puis embrassa Lena sur ses lèvres puis partie dans la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche chaud, alors que Lena l'avait vue partir dans la salle de bain était content de la voir sourire mais elle sans voulait de ne pas avoir protège Amélie de sa mère pendant son enfance car elle la brutalisée est se qui lui avait laissées des cicatrices dans le dos, Lena c'est jurait que si un jour elle croissait la mère d'Amélie elle la ferait souffrir hautent qu'elle a fait souffrir sa propre fille qui l'avait forcée a se marier avec Gérard pour restait riche.

Fin flashback

Lena était parterre sa respiration était rapide sa tête lui fesait mal mais après quelque minutes son mal de tête avait disparu puis dit.

"Encore un souvenir mais qui mais revenue mais se lui si était plus réelle comme si j'aurais voulu fait quelque chose mais que je ne voulais pas le faire pour moi mais pour protège quelqu'un, mais réfléchirait demain pour se que je vient de dire la nuit pote conseille"

Puis Lena partie se couchée la nuit passa rapidement elle c'était réveiller a 6 heureux du matin Lena était sortie de la douche est commençait a maitre son encienne uniforme militaire qui était plus petit de que dans ses souvenir puis elle entendit Winston dit derrière la porte de sa chambre.

"Lena tu es prête"

Lena "Presque il me resta a maitre ma chemise, ma jupe est mon accélérateur est bon"

Winston "D'accord je t'attend dans le jet Lena"

Après 5 Lena sortie de sa chambre médicale est arriva au hangar puis prit le jet est décolla de Gibraltar est après 2 heureux de vol il arrivaient a Washington.


	5. Chap 4 : Une petite fille prisse dans la toile du araignée (18+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se chapitre contient des scènes érotique vous êtes prêt venue bonne lecture.
> 
> je ne possède pas les personne d'Overwatch les personnages appartienne a Blizzard est seulement a Blizzard sauf Clara Ziegle est un personnage que j'ai inventé pour les trois histoires elle sera dans les trois histoires seulement en temp que personnage secondaire est aussi j'ai commencé a faire le fanfiction sur Reaper est Mercy se qui va me retard pour maitre de nouveaux chapitre mais aussi dit dans tes commentaires s'il y a des choses a changé dans l'histoire pour plus tard.

Une fois arrivés à Washington, ils ont atterrirent à l'aéroport privé du père adoptif de Lena, il les attendait avec un 4x4, une fois que Lena la vue son père adoptif, elle lui a sauté dans les bras et a ensuite dit.

"Salut, comment sa va papa sa fait longtemps"

Le père de Lena "Heureux de te revoir ma cher fille est arrête de m'appellé papa appel moi Max est je voie que tu es comparait de ton n'amie que je ne veu plus jamais voir Lena"

Lena "Oui Max"

Max "Voici les clés du 4x4 Lena, mais je dois vous laisser j'ai un aéroport géré, je te souhaite une bonne journée a toi ma chère fille"

Lena "Bonne journée aussi a toi papa"

Après que le père de Lena est partie, Winston lui dit.

"Lena, il est toujours en colère contre moi pour se qui t'est arrivée"

Lena "Oui" avec de la tristesse dans le regard.

Après que Lena a démarré le 4x4 ils ont quittairent l'aéroport de son père avec Winston, alors pendant le trajet Lena a arrêté le véhicule devant un fleuriste, Winston a demandé.

"Winston vous voulez des fleurs pour les enterrements"

Winston "Non, merci Lena"

Lena "Ok, j'en prendrait pour moi"

Après être sortie du 4x4, Lena entra dans le magasin et a ensuite demandé au fleuriste.

"Bonjour"

Le fleuriste "Bonjour mademoiselle que puis-je faire pour vous"

Lena "Je voudrais cinq bouquets de roses s'il vous plaît"

Le fleuriste "Tous suite mademoiselle"

Lena attendait devant la caisse du magasin quand elle entendit le bruit de la cloche du magasin, elle se retourna et vue une personne habillée tout en noir avec son visage couvert d'une capuche noire mais elle pouvait voir que la personne était une femme, car elle pouvait distienquée un forme féminin sous ses vêtements mais son attention est revenue au vendeur qui lui dit.

"Voila mademoiselle"

Lena "Merci combien les cinq bouquets"

Le fleuriste "25 dollars mademoiselle"

Lena "Voici vaut 25 dollars "

Le fleuriste "Merci bonne journée"

Lena prix les bouquets de rose est entendu la fille mystérieuse dire.

"Bonjour"

Le fleuriste "Bonjour mademoiselle que puis je faire pour vous"

La fille "Je voudrais deux bouquets de rose bleue est un bouquet de rose normale"

Le fleuriste "Tout suite mademoiselle"

Après avoir entendu sa Lena sortie du fleuriste est remonta dans le 4x4 est démarra, mais vue la femme mystérieuse qui sortie du magasin est la regarda marchée se qui fie rougir Lena qui ragardait ces enches se déplacer de gauche a droite, mais Winston la fie sortir de ses pensées en lui disant.

"Lena, qu'est-ce que tu regardes"

Lena "Non rien Winston"

Winston "Tu es sur Lena, parce que moi je pense que tu regardais la jeune femme qui vient de sortir du fleuriste avec les bouquets"

Lena "Non, pas du tout" en rougissant est détourner le regard.

Winston "Ont, n'y va"

Lena "Oui"

Après leurs discussions, ils sont allés aux funérailles et sont arrivés 15 minutes plus tard au cimetière Lena donna les clé du 4x4 a Winston car elle voulait rester seule après les funérailles. Ils ont vu Hana la fille adoptive de Jack surnommée D.va, Mcree, Angela, Pharah, Symmetra, Reinhart, Torbjörn et sa fille Brigitte est aussi d'ancien membre d'Overwatch.  
Ils attendaient tout devant la porte du cimetière pour rentraient avec le prêtre d'église, une fois arrivé ils rentrairent tous dans le cimetière est ont s'arrêtaient tous devant les trois tombes et ensuite le prêtre d'église parla, pendant qu'il parlé Lena remarqua que Fareeha pleurait puis elle vue Symmétra se rapprocher de Fareeha puis prendre sa main gauche, Lena tourna son regard vers Angela est remarqua qu'elle était en fauteuil roulant qui était poussé par un encien agent et puis qu'elle avait des bandages sur la tête elle tourna les yeux vers Hana, elle était en larmes puis regarda la tombe de Gabriel et vie la tombe de sa fille à côté de c'elle de Gabriel et pensa.

"Au moin Gabriel a retrouvé sa fille Alejandra"

Puis après 25 minutes, elle mir un bouquet de rose sur chaque tombe puis quitta les tombes mais partie dans une autre direction elle marcha avec un bouquet de rose dans chaque main, elle vie la mystérieuse fille vêtue de noir devant une tombe avec deux bouquets de rose bleue mais après l'avoir regardé Lena continuer son chemin jusqu'à arriver devant les deux tombes qui était c'elle de ses parents est il a commencé à pleuvoir et a ensuite déposé, les deux bouquets qu'elle portait sur les tombes, quand elle a vue la femme mystérieuse avec deux bouquets de rose bleue les déposaient sur les tombes des parents a Lena est elle dit.

"Bonjour"

Lena "Ont ses déjà vue avant"

La femme mystérieuse a enlevé sa capuche montrant son visage à Lena qui la regardait avec les yeux grands ouverts alors que les larmes commençaient à couler sur ces joues est dit avec une voie plein de tristesse.

"Amélie......c'est toi"

Puis le maquillage comment sa coulée révélant la peau bleu de Widowmaker, Lena lui sauta dessus est elles atterrirent tout les deux dans de la boue, puis Lena lui dit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vient fais ici, tu es la pour me tuer c'est sa"

Widowmaker "Non, je ne suis pas là pour te tuer, je viens ici chaque année toujours à la même date à chaque fois, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sais que je dois venir ici chaque fois"

Lena "Mais je n'ai parlé à personne ou était entrerait mes parents mais seulement trois personnes"

Widowmaker "Se sont tes parents, qui autre est courant chérie"

Lena "jack, Angela est Amélie la femme que j'ai aimée, elle me manque en fait tu me manque Amélie je temps suplit revient Amélie"

Lena posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Widowmaker et pleura, Widowmaker plaça sa main gauche dans les cheveux de Lena pour la réconforter, elle leva la tête ses yeux remplis de larmes de tristesse, Lena la regarda droit dans les yeux elle se souvenait de se que, Amélie avait l'habitude de posait sa main dans ses cheveux est lui parlée pour la réconforter malgré la froideur de la main de Widowmaker, elle reconnut la sensation puis ils se regardèrent tous les deux dans leurs yeux, leurs visages se rapprochèrent.  
Widowmaker pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Lena qui arrivée devant son visage, soudain Lena l'embrassa sur ses lèvres, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts puis après quelques minutes Widowmaker ferma les yeux et profita du baisser qu'elles partageaient, elles se séparèrent par le manque d'air puis elles se regardèrent tous les deux puis Lena se leva et vue son uniforme est son accélérateur recouvre de boue, elle aida Widowmaker à se lever mais elle aussi était couverte de boue, Lena prit son portable s'appelle Winston.

"Winston"

Winston "Oui, Lena tu m'appelles pourquoi?"

Lena "Je t'appelle pour te dire que je ne reviendrais pas avec toi à Gibraltar Winston"

Winston "D'accord mais ça ne serait pas rapport à la femme que je t'est vue matter"

Lena "Non, où as-tu eu une idée pas pareil Winston" Lena tourna la tête pour voir si Widowmaker avait entendu ce que Winston avait dit.

Winston "Tu es là Lena"

Lena "Oui, je suis là est je vais rester chez mon père il a un appartement à louer, tu te souviens de l'adresse"

Winston "Oui, je me souviens de l'adresse est aussi je te dit au revoir Lena"

Lena "Au revoir Winston"

Puis elle raccrocha puis se retournée pour regarder Widowmaker, mais en un oeil client Lena est elle était de nouveaux par terre dans la boue avec Widowmaker a cheval sur est elle lui dit.

"Intéressants"

Lena "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'intéressant"

Widowmaker "Que tu ma matter pendant que je sortait du fleuriste"

Lena "Attend une minute c'était toi"

Widowmaker "Oui est aussi tu nas pas remarquée que s'est moi vue que tu n'as pas reconnu ma démarche, vue que pendant naux combat je t'est vue plusieurs fois me regardait est voir comment je bouchée je me troupe"

Lena "Je te regardée pendant naux combat seulement pour anticiper tes mouvements c'est tout" en rougissent.

Widowmaker "D'accord, aussi j'ai trouvée le papier que tu avais laissé dans mon ancienne tenue"

Lena "Tu l'as trouvé, attend tu as dit ton ancienne tenue"

Widowmaker "Oui j'ai une nouvelle tenue, mais j'ai aussi quelque chose à dire sur toi je trouve vaux courbes belle est sexy"

Après avoir disa à Lena qui avait le visage rouge vive mais elle baissa la tête pour essayée de cacher son visage a Widowmaker pour qu'elle ne puisse pas la voir, elle se leva et tendit sa main gauche pour aider à se relever, mais Lena aller prendre sa main, mais Widowmaker mie ses mains sur sa tête est cria de douleur. Lena vue du sang qui coulée de son nez puis perdit connaissance mais elle réussi à l'attrapait avant de tomber dans la boue et écoutait son coeur battre, il battait encore mais lentement mais il battait aussi sa respiration puis lui remit sa capuche, la prise dans ses bras est l'emmena à un abbrit, après quelques minutes Lena trouva un poches avec un banc de dans puis Lena appella son père adoptif a fin qu'il vienne les chercher comme elle avait laissé les clés du 4x4 à Winston puis elle a entendit une voie derrière elle puis elle se tourna pour voir qui est-ce, elle vue Hana qui pleurée est disait.

"Désolé papa je suis désolé je ne voulais pas, qu'ont se dispute pour n'autre dernier rencontre, j'ai dit que tu méritais de mourir je suis désolé papa, j'aurais dû te le dire plus souvent je t'aime pardonner papa"

Puis Lena vue une personne vêtue d'une énorme veste noire à capuche Lena pouvait i distinguer une forme féminine avec un bouquet de rose violet dans sa main gauche, puis elle posa les roses violentes sur la tombe de Gabriel puis prit Hana dans ces bras, elles quittèrent le cimetière ensemble.  
Puis après 15 minutes Lena entendit son portable sonner, son portable est vue que c'est son père qui la r'applait répondant.

"Lena je t'attend dehors toi est ta copine mais dépêche-toi je n'attendre pas 2 heureux"

Lena "D'accord mais je te conseille de maitre des couvertures sur tes sièges de voiture mais ce n'est pas ma copine"

Max "Cas tu fais Lena"

Lena "Rien nous sommes tous les deux tombées dans la boue, donc nous sommes un peu recouvert de boue"

Max "Lena"

Lena "Quoi elle a glissé j'ai essayé de la retenir mais elle m'a entraînée dans sa chute"

Max "Lena dépêche-toi au moins"

Lena "J'arrive 2 minutes"

Max "Ok"

Après avoir coupé la communication avec son père, elle se retourna pour pouvoir si Widowmaker était toujours inconsciente sur le banc complètement trempée elle s'approcha d'elle, essuya le sang sous son nez puis redescendit un peu plus sa capuche, elle la prit dans ces bras puis partie du cimetière avec elle une fois arrivé devant la voiture de son père, il les a attendaient tous les deux, Max a ouvert la porte arrière côté passager, pour que Lena puis la maitre dans le siège et ensuite attaché sa ceinture est fermée la porte une fois la porte fermée, elle a grimpa à l'arrière cote conducteur avec a Widowmaker a cote d'elle, pendant le trajet Lena lui dit.

"Max"

Max "Oui Lena"

Lena "Ton n'appart est toujours à louer"

Max "Oui, tu en n'as besoin"

Lena "Oui, vue que mon appart à Londres a été détruit lors de l'explosion de la base de Londres"

Max "Oui j'ai oublié que tu vivais à Londres Lena je te donnerai les clés quand ont sera à l'appart Lena"

Lena "D'accord, merci"

Max "Au fait, qui est la femme qui est avec nous dans la voiture une amie, une collègue ou une petite amie"

Lena "Ce n'est pas ma petite amie, une vieille connaissance que j'ai trouvée c'est tout"

Max "Donc vous êtes perdu de vue"

Lena "Oui c'est sa fait de puis un moment que je ne l'est pas vue"

Max "Ok, je vais te laisser tranquille avec sa"

Après avoir dit sa Max avait remarqué que Lena regardait la femme à côté d'elle, il pouvait voir dans les yeux de Lena qu'elle était heureuse comme si elle en avait trouvé une partie d'elle puis se reconsentra sur la route car il pleuvait.  
Après 15 minutes de trachée, ils sont arrivés à l'appartement, puis il lui a dit.

"Lena je vais ouvrir la porte de l'appart, je viendrait t'ouvrir la porte de son cote es tu prend ton n'amie est vous rentrez a l'intérieur"

Lena "Oui"

Le père de Lena est sortit de la voiture pour aller à la porte de l'appartement ouvrir la porte, Lena était dans la voiture entrain de regardée Widowmaker inconsciente elle décida de défaire sa ceinture puis elle sentie son souffle frotter contre sa joue droit puis Max arriva est ouvrir la porte de la voiture Lena sortie de la voiture avec Widowmaker dans ses bras, une fois dans l'appartement son père ils posa une couverture sur le canapé est une autre sur la table bas, Lena la posa sur le canapé puis retourna faire son père qui lui dit.

"Lena tient les clés de l'appart tu as besoin d'aide avec ton amie"

Lena "Non sa va, je vais gérer avec elle"

Max "Ok, j'ai gardé des choses dans ton placard dans ta chambre au première, quand à la chambre de ton amie est juste devant la tienne est la salle de bain est dans ta chambre comme c'elle dans le couloir n'est pas terminée alors tu devras partager la salle de bain"

Lena "Merci Max"

Max "Tu es ma fille que j'aime est aussi fait attention Lena, au revoire"

Après lui avoir disa Max quitta l'appart puis Lena revenue dans le salon est regarda Widowmaker toujours inconsciente sur le canapé puis décida de lui retirer ses vêtements moullier est recouvert de boue la laissant en sous-vêtements est posa son portable sur table bas puis la recouvra de l'autre couverture.  
Puis Lena partie se lavée dans sa chambre elle se déshabilla, elle place son accélérateur sur sa commode puis jette son uniforme dans la corbeille de linche, puis à la dans la salle de bain elle enlève ses sous-vêtements puis entre dans la douche commence à se laver elle reste sous la douche pendant une demi heure puis elle sortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour de sa poitrine, elle décida de descendre dans la cuissine pour prendre un verre de lait, une foie arrivée dans la cuisine avec la serviette autour de sa taille elle prit son verre de lait, qu'elle but puis entendit un sifflement derrière elle se tourna pour voir Widowmaker debout avec un café dans sa main gauche est un sourire sur son visage puis elle lui dit.

"C'est la première fois que j'ai une si belle vue de toi ma chérie" envoyant Lena rougir.

"De puis combien de temps tu me regarde?"

Widowmaker "Je te regarde de puis que tu es rentrée dans la cuisine, je trouve vaux courbes son vraiment belle est sexy, Lena"

Lena "Comment connais-tu mon nom?"

Widowmaker "Tu la laissais dans le papier que j'ai trouvée dans ma tenue"

Lena comment sa à rougir et mir ensuite ses mains sur son visage a fin que Widowmaker ne voye qu'elle rougissait car elle n'avait rien sur elle sauf une serviette au tour de sa proitrine, Lena entendu un clic elle enleva ses mains de son visage puis vue Widowmaker avec son portable dans ses mains qui prennait des photos d'elle, Lena lui sauta dessus pour lui prendre son téléphone portable elle réussit à attraper le portable de Widowmaker, sauf qu'elle avait aussi attrapé la serviette que Lena avait autour de sa taille sans qu'elle ne le remarque, Lena lui dit.

"J'ai ton portable est je ne te le rendrais pas"

Widowmaker "tu peu le regardais Lena, mais tu n'as rien remarquée comme la serviette que je porte dans ma main gauche"

Lena la regarda pendant 5 minutes quand elle réalisa, qu'elle avait vraiment honte à un point que si ont pouvait mourire de honte elle serait mort 5 fois suite, Lena était complètement nue devant son ennemie juré elle plaça son bras gauche pour cachées ses seins puis sa main droite pour cacher sa chatte avec son visage qui avait prit une teinte rouge vive.  
Widowmaker la regarda avec un sourir diabolique son visage est s'approcha d'elle, puis lui dit.

"Que pense tu si je te proposais une trêve de 5 jours entre nous deux tu es d'accord" avec une voie sexy.

Lena la regarda avec une expérience de mal a l'aise est aussi de honte puis lui dit.

"D'accord pour la trêve mais puche proposait quelque chose"

Widowmaker "Oui c'est le principe du trêve, que propose tu"

Lena "Tu sais cuisiner?"

Widowmaker "Oui, pourquoi"

Lena la regarda puis lui dit en bégaiement.

"Tu pourrais.....m'apprendre.......la cuisiné"

Widowmaker la regardée et vue dans son regard malgré que son visage était toujours aussi rouge que se n'était pas de la honte mais de la timidité dans son regard puis elle dit.

"D'accord, mais où est la salle de bain, je dois aller me lavée"

Lena leva la tête est lui dit.

"A l'étage la première porte a gauche, mais puis je récupère ma serviette car je vais m'habiller en premier vue que c'est ma chambre qu'il y a la salle de bain"

Widowmaker "Pourquoi" avec de nouveau son sourire diabolique.

Lena "Comment dire, je pense parce que je suis nue devant toi, alors que toi tu es en sous-vêtements noir, je pense que je dois être habillé avant que tu prennes la salle de bain" la rend encore plus mal à l'aise est lui fie son chien battu.

Widowmaker la regarda, elle pensa.

"Je rêve elle me fait le regarde de chien battu, déjà Sombra me le fait quand elle me demande de la couvrir quand elle quitte le Q.G en doucement mais son regard me mais mal à l'aise" puis elle dit.

"Ok, prends ta serviette Lena"

Lena "Merci, tu peu te retournée aussi pendant que je mais ma serviette au tour de ma proitrine"

Widowmaker se retourna et repensa au plat qu'elle avait fait pour la rendre mal à l'aise puis une idée lui est venue a l'esprit est son sourire diabolique refu son apparition puis tourna son visage un peu pouvoir si Lena la regardée mais vue qu'elle était complètement concentrée sur sa serviette qui permit a son visage de retrouvée un tiente de couleurs normale est ne regardée pas Widowmaker retira ses sous-vêtements toujour dos Lena un fois finit Lena lui dit.

"Tu peu te retournée......"

Widowmaker se retourna completement nue devant elle avec le visage qui revenu rouge puis dit.

"Tu te sans bien Lena" avec un voie sexy.

En se rapporcha d'elle en déplacent ses enches de gauche a droit mais Lena essayée de reculée mais ses fesses s'écrasairent contre le mur de la cuissine dernier elle, Widowmaker plaça ses bras de chaque côté du visage rouge de Lena en rapprochant son corps de plus en plus jusqu'à qu'elle puis sentir le corp nue de Widowmaker contre se sien malgré la serviette qui les séparaient puis Lena essayée du mieu qu'elle pouvait de la regardée dans les yeux, mais les yeux de Lena regarda les seins de Widowmaker qui bouchait au fil de ses respiration puis Widowmaker plaça sa main gauche contre le menton de Lena en levent son visage puis lui dit.

"Tu essayée de résister a tes plussions Lena je peu le voie dans ton regard"

Lena "Je n'e voie pas de quoi tu parle" avec le visage toujours aussi rouge.

Widowmaker "A bon" en déplaçant sa main droit qui était contre le mur sur la fesse droit est en la massent.

Lena fie un bon quand elle sentie la main froid de Widowmaker contre sa fesse droit, puis rapprocha son visage de l'oreille gauche de Lena est lui dit.

"En fait tu es douer pour déshabillé les gens Lena" avec une voie sexy.

Puis elle recule pour libérer Lena qui partie en courant dans sa chambre pour s'habillée. Quand a Widowmaker, elle partie s'assoir sur le canapé avec son portable dans sa main gauche que Lena lui avait prit est regarda les photos qu'elle avait pris de Lena puis dit.

"En fait je ne vais pas lui laissée mon portable car je sais que la Talon peuve traqué mon portable il faut mie que je le garde, car sa est vitra qu'elle est moi nous essayons des problèmes"

Dans la chambre Lena qui retira la serviette qu'elle avait au tour de sa proitrine puis sentie quelque chose qui coulée entre ses jambes elle sa main droit entre ses jambes puis elle comprit quand sentie sa chatte qui est moullier de ses propres liguide pré éjaculation, Lena se secoua la tête de droit a gauche pour vidée son esprit de ses plusions sexuelles, elle à la dans son n'armoir sortie un t-shirt blanc est orange est un jean bleu puis ravisa en pensant.

"Il est préférable que je maitre des sous-vêtements car avec Widowmaker il faut que je fasse attention avec elle"

Puis sortie des sous-vêtements de son armoir est n'en trouva aucun a sa taile puis Lena sur le moment se maudisée pour avoir laissée tout les vêtements a sa taille dans son encien appart puis elle décida maitre les vêtements avec son accélérateur propre sans sous-vêtements en dessous puis quitta sa chambre est dit.

"Tu peu y aller te lavée" en évitant de regardée le corps nue délicieux est sexy de Widowmaker.

Widowmaker "D'accord est aussi j'ai reprit mon portable que tu m'avais prit"

Lena "Comment as-tu fait"

Widowmaker "Chérie tu ne devrais pas te laisser dominé par tes émotions, car tu n'avais pas remarqué que je l'avait reprit" Lena la regardé avec son air de chien battue est dit.

"Au moin tu as supprimé les photos que tu as pris"

Widowmaker "Non, je vais les gardaient pour moi, je ne vais pas te faire chanter ce n'est pas mon genre"

Lena la regarda avec un air surprit et puis dit.

"Si ce n'est pas pour me faire chanté c'est pourquoi"

Widowmaker la regarda est détourné le regard puis lui dit.

"Je voudrais ton numéro de téléphone s'il te plaît Lena"

Lena la regarda et vie ses joues qui étaient devenues violettes, puis elle lui dit.

"D'accord, je maitrerait mon numéro dans ton portable quand tu partiras te lavée"

Widowmaker "D'accord"

Elle donna son téléphone portable à Lena est à la se lavée pendant que Lena s'assit sur le canapé puis commença à taper son numéro dans le téléphone portable de Widowmaker puis une fois fait, elle envoya un message sur son propre portable pour enregistrer le numéro Widowmaker, après avoir fait sa elle a décidé de maitre un film en attendant que Widowmaker sorte de la douche pour lui donner son téléphone portable, elle a regardé les DVD sur l'étagère après quelques minutes a regardant les DVD elle a trouvé le film qu'elle cherchait c'était Dark héritage un vieu film sortie 2001.  
Qu'elle regardée quand elle avait 12 ans c'est le même film qui la fait aimer les histoires de vampires est loup-garou elle mie le film puis sauta dans le canapé est lança le film, après 5 minutes Lena se demanda quel genre de film Widowmaker aime.  
Quand d'un coup elle ne pouvait plus rien voir parce qu'elle avait une serviette sur sa tête puis entendit.

"Tu devrais faire attention Lena"

Lena "Est je ne vois plus le film Amélie"

Widowmaker "Désolé ma chérie"

Widowmaker s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé, puis enleva la serviette qui était sur la tête de Lena est lui dit.

"Pourquoi m'appelles-tu Amélie"

Lena "C'est ton visage qui me la r'appelle"

Widowmaker "Elle était quoi pour toi ton amie, ta petite amie ou ta femme"

Lena "Non elle était pas ma femme mais j'aurais aimée qu'elle le devienne, elle était une femme que j'aimais, mais elle a été kidnappée il y a longtemps"

Widowmaker "Elle était comment"

Lena "Elle était si gentille et généreuse avec les gens, elle m'a pris a m'ouvrir aux gens"

Widowmaker "Tu as de la chance au moins tu te souviens de la personne que tu aimes comparait a moi je ne me souviens pas de mon passé"

Lena "Tu n'as aucun souvenir de ton passé"

Widowmaker "Oui, au moins en partie tout ce que j'ai en tête est une femme aux cheveux noirs aux yeux bleus qui portait un annau en or et puis un manteau de fourrure blanche qui m'a frappé avec un morceau de bois est un fouet en cuir"

Lena la regarda avec les yeux en grand ouvrairent, puis pensa.

"Une femme aux cheveux noirs avec des yeux bleus mais c'est impossible, quand j'ai eu mon assistant je suis resté 6 mois dans le coma, les agents qui devait protège Amélie ont était tué est elle a était enlevée par un groupe terroriste inconnu, mais juste après, elle a tué son mari mais Angela avait m'a dit. Après que je sois sortie de mon coma qu'elle avait subit reconditionnement est un lavage de cerveau qui avait effacé sa mémoire sa veu dire qu'Amélie n'a pas complètement disparu bien malgré que j'aurais préférerait qu'elle se sous vienne de moi que de sa mère qui la battait, au moins elle se rappelait de son passé enfin la partie la plus de douleur"

Puis Widowmaker lui dit.

"Lena vous êtes ici"

Lena "Oui, je suis la j'étais perdu dans mes pensée est aussi j'ai quelque chose à te demandée" en regardant le film.

Widowmaker "Je t'écoute"

Lena "Quel genre de film aimes-tu.....est je ne voir plus le film"

Tout à coup, Lena était allongée sur le canapé puis elle sentit le corps de Widowmaker sur elle et enleva la serviette sur sa tête en rougissant en voyant Widowmaker sur elle complètement nue qui était encore trempée de la douche qu'elle veunait de prendre, Lena essayait de tourner la tête mais elle posa sa main droite sur le menton de Lena. Car elle voulait que Lena la regarde elle rapprocha son visage l'oreille gauche de Lena est lui dit.

"Je te mal à l'aise ma chérie"

Lena "Pas du tout" en bégayer

Widowmaker "Voyons ce qui se passe si, je fait sa"

Lena sentit ces mains froid est mouillé qui se glissait dans son t-shirt elle décida de la pousser avec ses mains pour qu'elle n'alle pas plus loin en bassent la tête, puis elle sentit deux grosses choses douces est moilleuse est froide, elle les pressa et entendu des gémissement elle leva la tête puis vie qu'elle avait les mains sur les seins de Widowmaker, puis a enlevé ses mains est lui dit.

"Désolé je ne voulais pas faire sa"

Widowmaker "Désolé tu n'as rien à te pardonnait car je t'étais laissée faire" en morden l'ongle de son indexe droit est déplacer sa main gauche entre les jambes Lena.

Lena "Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé toucher tes seins?" Avec des joues rouge vive.

Widowmaker "Parce que je voulais essayer quelque chose avec toi de puis un moment" avec un sourire diabolique est sexy en me temps.

Lena avait peur de Widowmaker parce que son regard avait changé normal à exister, vous pourriez voir le regard d'un chat qui jouer avec un sourire alors elle a décidé de sauver sa vie, elle a disparu dans un client pour aller à sa chambre, Widowmaker a été laissé seul sur le canapé complètement nue est moullier puis pensa.

"Etape 1: la maitre mal à l'aise terminée, étape 2 : la poussée a me disirait, étape 3 : couché avec elle, étape 4 : voir plus tard, mais maintenant je dois mettre quelque chose sur moi je suis allé voir dans sa chambre s'il y a des vêtements que je peux maître"

Elle se leva du canapé prit la serviette qu'elle mie sur l'épaule gauche, puis se dirigea vers la chambre de Lena une fois devant la porte qu'elle entendit derrière la porte.

"On se calme, il faut que je me contrôle je vais restée avec elle pendant 5 jours se n'est pas la mort, mais temps que je reste concentré sur autre chose que sur elle est ces belle courbes sexy est ses gros seins doute est moilleu, a Lena sort toi sa de la tête on reste calme on inspire, on expire"

Alors que Widowmaker avait un petite rire derrière la porte est lui dit.

"Puis je rentrée dans la chambre, je promets de ne pas vous maitre mal à l'aise"

Lena "Ok mais as-tu mis ta serviette au tour de sa ta taille"

Widowmaker "Non"

Lena "Mais la je te laisserait rentrée dans ma chambre"

Widowmaker "D'accord, 2 minutes"

Après lui avoir dit, elle remit sa serviette au tour de sa proitrine est lui dire.

"C'est fait, puis je rentrée dans la chambre"

Lena "Ok, je vais t'ouvrir"

Lena ouvrit la porte pour la laisser entrer puis Widowmaker lui demanda.

"Avez-vous des vêtements s'il vous plaît que je peux maitre"

Lena "Oui, mais quel ta taille fait tu?"

Widowmaker "Je fais 40 en taille est mesure 1 maître 73"

Lena "Tu es grande"

Widowmaker "Merci vous avez des vêtements pour moi"

Lena "Oui attends"

Lena à la dans son placard puis regarda les vêtements quand elle trouva une énorme boîte en carton remplie d'affaires, puis sortit du placard et le posa sur le lit est l'ouvra puis dit.

"Tu devrais trouver ton bonneur je te laisserai t'habiller je le saurais dans le salon"

Widowmaker "Ok"

Avant même que Lena sois sortit de la chambre Widowmaker lui mie une petite gifle sur sa fesse gauche qui fie faire un bon puis Lena qui lui dit.

"Pourquoi as-tu fait sa"

Widowmaker "Bas disons que tes fesses son tellement attirent que je n'est pas pu ment nan péché de la faire je saurait prêt à le refaire si il le faut" avec son sourire diabolique.

Lena partie en courant juste après car il faut mie que Lena parte avait que sa tourne mal pour elle, une fois dans le salon Lena regarda ensuite le film, alors Widowmaker retira la serviette autour de sa proitrine puis regarda dans la boîte s'il avait des vêtements à la taille, ils avaient plusieurs t-shirts, jupes, pulls, Jeans, après 25 minutes pour tester les vêtements, elle a seulement trouvé une string noire à sa taille, rien d'autre, puis a remis l'énorme carton dans l'armoire, puis a vue quelque chose caché à l'intérieur elle a sortie une boîte et l'ouvra pour trouver plusieurs tenues qui ressemblait à c'elle de Lena mais de différentes couleurs il y en avait une en rouge, une en jaune, une en bleu clair, une en vert, une en violet est une blanche elle regardait la tenue qu'elle avait disposer sur le lit puis pensée.

"Elle à la même combinaison de couleurs différentes, le rouge n'est pas elle, le bleu peut être, le jaune non je ne veux pas ressembler à un citron, le vert me donne envie de vomir, le blanc je ne veu pas ressemblée a une glace à la vanille, la violet est de la même couleurs que mon encienne tenue pourquoi pas"

Elle prit la combinaison violet est comment sa à la maitre, puis arriva a sa taille elle pouvait sentir que la combinaison serait ses cuisses après 2 minutes elle avait mie la combinaison complète de Lena est se regarda dans le miroir de la chambre remarqua qu'elle serait au niveau de poitrine elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle a vue la combinaison laisser sortir une grande partie de ses seins, elle pourrait voir même ces mamelons à moitié visibles, puis a dit.

"Moi, qui pensais que sa tenue était fait pour déconcentrer l'ennemi je trompe, celui qui a créer ces tenues à un esprit vraiment tordu"

Après s'être regardée dans le miroir pendant 15 minutes, elle a remarquée que la combinaison c'était adapté à son corps, alors elle a aussi vue que la plus grande partie de sa poitrine ne ressortait plus ver le décolleté qu'elle avait, vue qu"elle n'avait pas puis fermer la combinaison a cose de c'est gros seins avait réussi a monté la fermeture jusqu'à le haut son ventre mais elle pouvait toujours voir la moitié de ses mamelon bleu foncé, puis replaça les tenues de Lena dans la boîte, puis dans l'armoire puis sortie de la chambre.  
Puis quand elle est arrivée dans le salon, elle a vue Lena sous une couverture regarder le film, elle s'assise sur le canapé à côté de Lena, puis lui dit.

"Merci pour les vêtements"

Lena "Non c'est rien, mais vue que ont va restait ensemble pendant 5 jours c'est me que tu sois habillé"

Widowmaker "Oui"

Lena tourna la tête pourvoir comment elle était habillée, elle rougit envoyent que Widowmaker avec mie une de ses combinaisons, puis regarda le film mais ne put sans péché de la regarder a nouveau elle remarqua que la combinaison que Widowmaker portait dévoilées plus ses courbes sexy de son corps puis son regard atterrir sur sa poitrine puis pensa.

"Ils sont plus gros que les miens, je suis jaloux, mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à rester concentré sur le film, pas sur ça"

Alors Widowmaker lui a dit ce qui l'a fait revenir à la réalité.

"Oui, tu m'as parlé"

Widowmaker "Oui, je vous parlais de la question que tu ma dite il y a une heure quel genre de film j'aime"

Lena "Tu aime quel genre de film"

Widowmaker "J'aime les classiques du cinéma comme les films d'horreur, le loup-garou est aussi un vampire"

Lena "Moi j'adore les films de vampires est un loup-garou depuis l'âge de 12 ans"

Widowmaker "Bien, nous savons une chose en commun"

Lena "Oui, j'ai quelque chose à te demander"

Widowmaker "Je t'écoute chérie"

"Tu aimerais sortir avec moi ce soir" avec de la timidité dans sa voie.

Elle la regarda, elle pouvait voir les joues de Lena qui avait prix une teinte rouge et lui dit.

"Sortir avec toi ce soir, pourquoi pas ont va restait ensemble pendant 5 jours sa nous permettra de mieu nous connaître"

Lena la regarda avec un certain doute puis lui dit.

"Si tu apprend as me connectre c'est pas pour apprendre mes points faible"

Widowmaker "Non, pas du tout parce que je connais déjà tes points faibles"

Lena "Bon quels sont mes points faibles"

Widowmaker "Premier point faible tu te laisses trop dominer par tes émotions, le deuxième point faible ces pendant ces années a combattre jamais tu as aussé me frapper ou me blessée, je crois que tu ne frappes pas les femmes et puis le troisième point faible tu es prévisible ma chérie "

Lena "D'accord pour les deux premiers, mais je ne suis pas prévisible parce que si je saurait prévisiblement je t'aurais enlevé ma tenue que tu portes"

Widowmaker "Je veux dire par prévisible, c'est quand tu au combat tu va la où le danger est le plus importante se qui me fait peur"

Lena la regarda avec de grands yeux, dit-il.

"Tu as peur pour moi"

Widowmaker "C'est dur à croire, mais oui parce que pour moi tu es ma petite proie chérie, ça veut dire que si quelqu'un ausse te touché ou te blessée, il aura a faire a moi"

Lena est restée silencieuse et après 2 minutes lui a dit.

"Merci, mais je ne suis pas ta proie, c'est flippant"

Widowmaker "Pourquoi ma chérie, tu es si mignon quand tu fais la tête"

Lena "Arrête c'est pas marrant" avec une tête complètement rouge de mal à l'aise devant.

Widowmaker "Nous sortons ou ce soir ma chérie"

Lena "Ce soir nous allons au bar où mon ongle est le patron"

Widowmaker "Intéressant pourquoi veu tu allais le voir"

Lena "bien parce que c'est mon ongle est sa fait longtemps que je ne lui est pas parlée aussi pour voir s'il y a du travail pour moi dans son bar"

Widowmaker "Je vois mais nous partons quand"

Lena "Nous partons à 20 heures c'est a partire de la que le bar ouvre"

Widowmaker "D'accord, je vais avoir besoin d'un maquillage pour cacher ma peau bleu"

Lena "Tu n'as pas besoin de cacher ta peau bleu le bar de mon ongle est différente tout le monde peu se déguise ou pas"

Widowmaker "Ok"

Après lui avoir disa elle restait avec Lena à regarder des films.


	6. Chap 5 : Mon ennemie devient mon amant ( 18+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon, lemon, lemon.  
> Se chapitre contiendra des scènes sexuel, érotique sous toute forme vous êtes avertirent puis aussi un peu du passé de Widowmaker est Lena, j'espère que le lecture vous plaira.

Après 1 heure a regardaient le film, les deux filles commençairent a se préparées pour aller au bar, Lena partie dans sa chambre pour allée prendre deux vestes puis une foie dans son armoire elle sortie une veste bleu est trouva une veste noir qui était trop grand pour elle puis décida de la prendre, aussi Lena sortir une petite boîte en acier de son armoir et l'ouvra de dans il y avait un collier avec un cristal qui émettait une petite lumière bleue avec contour en or est deux bracelets avec un contour orange tandis qu'au centre une bande qui a dégagé une lumière bleue, elle a décidé de prendre le collier est dit.

"Heureusement que Winston a créé ses bracelets est ce collier pour me garder encré dans la réalité, ça me permet de ne pas prendre tout le temps mon accélérateur mais je ne peux pas utiliser mes pouvoirs avec mon collier est mes bracelets, je vais prends la veste noire pour Widowmaker vue elle est trop grand pour moi"

Puis retourna dans le salon elle mie la veste bleu est donna la veste noir a Widowmaker, qu'elle mie aussi tôt, puis elles ont quitté l'appartement ensemble, après 15 minutes de marche les deux filles sont arrivées devant le bar puis widowmaker vue l'affiche du bar est dit.

"Halloween day" puis regarda Lena avec un air surpris.

Lena "Sa va"

Widowmaker "Oui, mais le bar que nous avons en face de nous est assert spécial comme tu dit"

Lena "Oui, je sais m'ongle il adore Halloween c'est pour sa que tout la devanture est fait avec des déco d'halloween"

Après lui avoir disa elles rentrairent dans le bar ensemble puis Widowmaker vue des personnes déguisés en Genji, Pharah est trois personnes déguisés en D.VA, puis elle tourna son regard vair Lena est lui dit.

"Le bar de ton ongle est un bar de cosplay je me trompe"

Lena "Oui c'est un bar de cosplay c'est pour sa que mon ongle la crée"

Widowmaker "Ok mais sa fait bizarre"

Lena "Oui, la première fois sa ma fait pareille"

Elle partirent tous les deux en direction du barman, une fois arrivés devant lui Lena lui dit.

"Salut Alex"

Alex "Sa fait longtemps que je ne t'est pas vue Lena"

Lena "Je sais, mais tu sais où est mon ongle"

Alex "Il est dans son bureau, tu veux que je le prévienne"

Lena "Non, je vais aller lui parler, alors je te présente mon ami........"

Widowmaker l'avait tiré par le bras droit est lui dit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu sais que je suis recherche" a voie basse.

Lena "Désolé j'avais oublié, mais je ne voulait pas dire ton nom" a voie basse.

Widowmaker "Alors, comment tu voulais m'appelé comment"

Lena "J'ai pensé à Laura quand pense tu"

Widowmaker "Laura j'aime bien"

Puis Lena reprit sa conversation avec Alex et puis partit ensuite voir son ongle dans son bureau. Alors Widowmaker lui demanda un verre en attendant que Lena revienne, après 25 minutes, Lena revenu est lui dit.

"Alex donne moi un baissé de la veuve "

Alex "Alors, il na pas de travail pour toi Lena je me trompe, tu es sur parce que tu sais ce qui t'es arrivé la dernière fois......"

Lena "Pas un mot, tu m'as promis que tu n'en parlerais pas" avec les mains sur la bouche d'Alex.

Widowmaker "Qu'est-ce qui c'est passée la dernière fois"

Alex "Je suis désolé mais je tient a ma vie alors je ne dirais rien, mais si tu en veux un baissé de la veuve tu me demande"

Widowmaker "Oui gens voudrait un s'il vous plaît"

Alex mie deux grand verre vide sur le bar puis commencé à les remplirent avec de différent alcool est de jus de fruit, puis après 5 minutes il leurs a données les deux verres qui était remplit les cautels qui avait des couleurs rouges au de dessus est noir en bas avec trois glaçons en sur fasse.

"Pour vous mesdemoiselles"

Les deux filles ont dit en même temps merci et puis ont commencé à boire leurs cautels à la fois mais Lena avait bu son cautel en un coup, pendant que Widowmaker buvait son cautel normalement est le savourée est dit.

"Pas mal"

Lena "Pas mal tu rigole, car pour moi c'est le meilleur cautel je j'ai jamais bu"

Widowmaker "Non, je ne rigole pas il est pas mal du tout"

Lena "Alors une fois que tu as fini ton verre, fait comme moi, bois le d'un coup"

Widowmaker "Si tu veux ma chérie"

Puis après quelques minutes Widowmaker avait fini sa boisson, Alex les servait à nouveau le cautel, elles le buvaient ensemble d'un seule coup puis Lena lui dit.

"Alors, qu'en penses-tu maintenant?"

Widowmaker "C'est vrai que maintenant je le trouve meilleur cas vent"

Après elle partir a une table a discuté est a boire puis 4 heureux a parlé entre elle, Lena est Widowmaker rentrairent à l'appartement tout les deux ivres, Widowmaker portée Lena dans ses bras puis Lena lui dit.

"C'est la meilleure soirée que j'ai passée de tout va vie"

Widowmaker "La meilleure soirée que tu as passé, alors tu passé tes soirées seul quand tu étais à Overwatch"

Lena "Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai passé une bonne soirée en t'accompagnit meilleur que je ne le pensais"

Widowmaker "Moi aussi ma chérie, mais la soirée n'est pas encore finit pour nous deux"

Lena "A quoi penses-tu"

Widowmaker s'arrêta puis rapprocha son visage de se lui de Lena est embrassa sa joue droite puis dit.

"Une chose que je voulais faire avec toi de puis un moment" avec un voie sexy.

Lena la regarda avec des joues rouge puis elle dit.

"Tu veux faire l'amour avec moi"

Widowmaker "Oui" Lena attira son visage sur la joue gauche de Widowmaker et l'embrassa.

"Moi aussi je veu le faire avec toi chérie"

Après 15 minutes de marche, elles sont arrivées à l'appartement, Widowmaker a posé Lena sur ses pieds et puis remarqua qu'elle tenait mieu debout que à la sortie du bar puis Lena lui dit.

"Je vais me changer attend ici est rejoint moi dans 5 mintes dans ma chambre" en lui embrassent sa joue gauche est lui fie un sourire sexy.

Widowmaker "Oui, Lena est vraiment différent quand elle est ivre est moi aussi mais mon corps a déjà réussi a éliminé 3/4 de l'alcool que nous avons bu Lena est moi" en retirant la veste que Lena lui avait donnée.

Puis les 5 minutes sont passés alors Widowmaker, elle est allée dans la chambre de Lena est la voyée sur le dos complètement nue dans son lit avec des bracelets qui dégagé un lumière bleu quand sa son collier il était sur sa table de nuit puis Lena dit.

"Tu conte me regardée ou me touchée ma chérie" avec une voie sexy.

Widowmaker retira la combinaison est son string qu'elle portée puis une fois fait elle les laissaient tombes sur le sol puis grimpa sur le lit se mie a quatre patte haut dessus de Lena puis lui dit.

"Tu es sûr que tu veu le faire avec moi Lena......"

Avant même qu'elle est fini sa phrase, Lena l'avait embrassée et enroulé ses bras autour de son cou puis lui dit.

"Oui je veux le faire avec toi ma veuve chérie"

Widowmaker "Mais tu es ivre Lena"

Lena "Je ne suis plus ivre de plus bien longtemps mais je temps dirais plus sur moi plus tard mais maintenant il faut profiter du moment présent"

Elle est Widowmaker se sont à nouveaux en train de s'embrassées, leurs corps se touchée si qui fit gémir Lena quand elle sentie le corps froid de Widowmaker contre le sien puis elle comment sa à bouger ces mains sur le corps nue de Lena, elles se separairent par le manque d'aire est Widowmaker déplaça son visage contre le cou de Lena est l'embrassa se qui la fit gémir de plaisir, Lena retira ses bras de son n'amant est des plaça ces mains dans son dos, elle sentie la langre de Widowmaker contre son cou la sensation qu'elle lui procurait était un purt plaisir, mais se n'est que le début puis retira son visage de son cou puis commença a descendre le long de son corps nue en lui en possant des petites bisous sur le corps a Lena puis arriva à ses seins, elle comment sa a les masseaient avec ses mains elle pouvait sentir les douceurs de sa proitrine généreuse se qui fie gémir encore plus Lena puis déplaca ses droits sur les mamelons de Lena les roulant est les tirent doucement puis Widowmaker plaça son visage devant son mamelon droit est le susa puis fit de même avec le mamelon gauche de Lena temps se qui la fit relevait la tête en arrière est cria de plaisir puis arrêta de les susaient est se remit a les massées puis son visage arriva en ventre de Lena est continué de descendre jusqu'à qu'elle arrive au niveau de son entre jambe, elle pouvait entendre les gémisements de Lena, elle retira sa main gauche du sein gauche de Lena est la place sa devant sa fente qui commençait a mouillée elle la caressa avec deux droits se qui fie encore gémir Lena puis elle lui dit en bégaient.

"Arrête ...... de me ...... faire attendre ...... Chérie" en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Winston "Je vais profiter du moment je veu que tu me suplit est je te laisserai peu être avoir ton orgasme Lena" avec une voie sexy.

Lena "Je temps ...... suplit"

Widowmaker "Je vais te l'accordée quand je t'entendrait gémir de plaisir" avec une voie séduisante.

D'un coup Widowmaker fie entrée ces deux doits dans la chatte de Lena en les fessent entré est sortirent en même temps elle lècha son clitori en donnant des petites coup naite de langue, Lena gémir encore plus ces joues de son visage devenir rouge son corps frissonna de plaisir est a se recouvrir de sueur est se traudit de plaisir Lena mie ses mains sur la tête de Widowmaker, elle pouvait sentir l'orgasme arrivé mais elle na s'avais pas si Widowmaker aller lui laissée le savourée consciente ou pas car le plaisir qu'elle lui donner la rendait folle puis retira ses doit de la fente humide de Lena, puis comment sa à lèchait le fente humide puis fie entrée sa langue en son vagin la frottent contre tout les parois de son sexe puis Lena lui dit.

"Ne t'arrête ......... pas continue"

Widowmaker "C'est mon but Lena" en a lent plus vite.

Lena "Je vais ........ jouir .......... AAAAAAA!!!!"

Widowmaker plaça son visage contre la chatte de Lena pour ne pas rater aucune coût du liguide sucré de Lena puis remonta pour embrassée une nouvelle fois Lena, elle pouvait sentir que Widowmaker t'est encore prête pour second round puis est que son corps c'est réchauffée alors que le corps de Lena était en sueur puis elle lui dit.

"Ont peu recommençaient"

Lena "Oui, mais c'est mon tour"

Lena roula sur elle se qui lui permit de se tenir haut dessus de Widowmaker puis l'embrassa de nouveau alors elle plaça ses jambes autour de la taille de Lena et aussi ses bras autour de son cou, Lena plaça ses mains sur les douse fesses de Widowmaker puis les massées elle pouvait sentir le corps de son amant se trodre de plaisir elles se séparait a nouveau, Lena dessendit son visage au niveau des seins de Widowmaker puis se mie a léchée son mamelon droit est se mie a le susait, Widowmaker retira ces bras autour de son cou de Lena puis Lena posa ses mains sur les fesses moilleuse de Widowmaker est les caresse doucement, elle gémit puis retire sa main gauche des fesses de Widowmaker est la posa sur son sein gauche qu'elle massée elle pouvait entendre les gémissement qu'elle lui provoquée puis Lena déplaça sa main droit entre les jambes de Widowmaker est comment sa a jouée avec son clitori qui la fit gémir, elle fie remontait sa main droit le long du dos de Lena est déplaça sa main gauche entre les jambes est fie la même chose a Lena, chaqu'une jouée avec le clitori de l'autre, les deux filles sentaient leurs orgasme respectif arrivée jusqu'à que Widowmaker dit.

"Si ont ........ changaient ......... de position" en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Puis Widowmaker roula avec Lena sur le lit se qui la plaça haut dessus d'elle, elle se releva exposent son corps en sueur a la lumière de la lune qui rentrait par la fenêtre, elle glissa sa jambe gauche en-dessous de la jambe gauche de Lena est mie sa jambe droite au-dessus de l'autre jambe de Lena est colla sa chatte humide contre c'elle de Lena gémit en response a l'action puis elle la regarda est lui dit.

"Qu'est-ce ...... que tu fais"

Widowmaker "Tu vas ........ voir ma chérie"

Elle commença à frotter sa chatte humide de haut en bas contre la chatte humide de Lena, se qui les fies criaient de plaisir au début Lena ne pouvait pas bouger car elle était dépassée par le plaisir qu'elle recevait de Widowmaker après quelques minutes elle commença a s'abituée au plaisir mais continua a gémir puis Lena commença a faire bouger sa chatte de haut en bas contre c'elle de Widowmaker, elle sentit se que fesait Lena est décida maitre sa main droit sur le sein droit de Lena est le massa les gémissement de Lena devenir de des cries de plaisir mais Lena fie bouger sa chatte plus se qui la fie gémir de plaisir puis lui dit en bégaient.

"Au la la ........ tu pense ...... pouvois suivre mon ....... rime ma chérie" avec une voie sensuel est douce à la fois.

Lena "Oui est je ....... vais te le prouvée ......... ma chérie"

Alors Widowmaker a accéléré son rime se qui a pris Lena par surprise mais elle n'allait pas abandonnée pour au temps, elle accéléré son rime et après quelques minutes Lena a pensé.

"Je dois tenir, je ne dois pas ralentir sinon elle va sentir que je ralentie, elle pourrait augmenter sa vitesse"

Alors que Widowmaker pensait.

"Elle est trop mignonne quand elle fait c'est tête, mais elle semble tenir le rime si j'allais plus vite"

Après avoir pensé à sa elle accéléra, Lena a donné des cries de plaisir est son corp s'arcad de plaisir puis Lena ne pouvait plus tenir plus longtemps en même temps que Widowmaker, elles ont criaient plaisir provoquées par leus orgasmes respective est leurs chatte est recouverte du liguide de l'une de l'autre, elle se séparairent leurs jambes l'une de l'autre est Widowmaker mie sa chatte chaude est humide devant le visage de Lena elle met sa tête sur la chatte humide de Lena qui était chaude puis elle commençairent léchaient la fente l'une de l'autre, alors Lena mit ses mains sur les fesses de Widowmaker mie ses mains sur ses cuisses douces. Elles ont sentis que leurs troisième orgasme était entrain d'arrivé car elles sont allées plus vite, après 25 minutes ils ont eux un nouvelles orgasme en même temps est crié leurs nom respective.

"Lena" a bout de souffle.

Lena "Widowmaker" a boutde souffle.

Puis Widowmaker se retourna pour se couchée a côtée de Lena, leurs corps nue recouvert de sueur elle pouvait voir le visage de Lena qui était contre ses seins puis elle se mir sous les couvertures avec la lumière de la lune puis Widowmaker lui dit.

"Alors sa ta ....... plus ma chérie"

Lena "Oui j'ai ........ adoré ma chérie"

Widowmaker "Il est temps de ........ dormir bonne ....... nuit" avec une voie douce.

Lena "Bonne nuit ....... à toi aussi Amélie ........."

Avant même de finir sa phrase, Lena était endormie dans ces bras, puis elle remarqua que Lena avait enlacés ses doit de sa main gauche sur sa main gauche, elle embrassa le front de Lena est se blottie contre elle, puis  s'endormie juste après.

Est après 4 heureux Lena s'est réveilla est remarqué que Widowmaker était endormie contre elle, Lena pouvait voir avec le clair de lune qui arrivée sur son visage qu'elle était heureuse, elle est sortie du lit sans faire le moindre bruit pour ne pas la réveillée puis à la dans la cuisine prendre un verre d'eau, retourna quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre une fois dans la chambre, elle la voyée boucher est pouvait voir sur son visage qu'elle avait peur elle se débat dans le lit est en sais rend le l'oreille sur le quel elle était.

Dans le rêve Widowmaker.

Lena était là dans un hangar avec Winston est parlant des commende de pilotage est comment activé le système de téléportation du jet sur le quel Winston travail dessus de puis des années, quand soudainement ils ont entendu une voix familière, ils se sont tournés est ont vues la sous-directrice d'Overwatch Amélie Lacroix les rejoindrent puis leur dit.

"Winston puis je parlée à mademoiselle Oxton en privé"

Winston "Oui sous-directrice, moi je vais attendre dehors"

Après lui avoir disa, il est sortit de l'hangar est Amélie a prit la main gauche de Lena est la emmener au fond de l'hangar puis lui dit.

"Lena ne le fait pas j'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour le test du jet"

Lena "Ne t'inquiète pas Amélie, tout se pas sera bien, je fais confiance à Winston"

Amélie "Oui je sais, mais si une erreur se produit ou qu'un bug survient pendant le vol d'essaye, ça me fait peur Lena"

Elle regarda Amélie est voyée qu'elle avait peur est quel tremblée alors Lena s'approcha d'elle est la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter est Amélie lui dit.

"Merci, Lena de me réconforter"

Lena regarda le visage d'Amélie se rapprocher de son visage et l'embrassa sur ces lèvres puis elles seraient tous les deux dans leurs bras et puis Amélie lui dit.

"D'accord, mais après sa je t'aurais pour moi toute seul tout la soirée ma chérie"

Lena "Amélie se n'est pas le lieu n'y le moment pour en parlée" a voie basse.

Amélie "D'accord, mais alors chez une autre chose a te dire"

Puis elle se rapprocha son visage de l'oreille gauche de Lena est lui chuchota quelques mots qui la fait rougir puis embrassa sa joue gauche puis repartit quand à Lena, elle partie maitre sa tenue de pilote puis après 15 minutes est revenu vers Winston qui était entrain de parlée a Amélie qui avait mie sa combinaison noir de moto, elle arriva devant eux puis remarqua que quelque chose dérangeait Winston, elle lui dit.

"Sa va Winston tu as l'aire être un peu distrait"

Winston "Sa va, c'est seulement Amélie qui me demandé d'être présente l'aure du test du jet en même temps que les équipes médicales donc j'ai la pression Lena"

Amélie "Tout simplement que mademoiselle Oxton est l'une de n'au méliore pilote d'essaye d'ont il faut tout se passe sans le moindre insistant comprit Winston"

Winston "Oui"

Lena "Merci sous-directrice"

Winston "Bon tu est prête Lena"

Lena "Oui je prête"

Winston "Alors bon vol"

Lena "Merci"

Puis Lena monta dans le jet est attiva le réacteur puis sortie de l'hangar avec le jet, voyée les équipes médicales est pompé est Amélie qui était couchée sur sa moto qui  montrait son décolleté en v Lena rougie, elle se reconsentra sur le vol d'essaye elle pilota le jet jusqu'à la piste est dit.

"Tour de contrôle ici le jet alpha 9J24 demande d'autorisation de décollage"

Tour de contrôle "Jet alpha 9J24 demande de décollage autoriser est bon vol"

Après que Lena eu sa réponse elle tourna la tête vers la gauche est vue Winston, Amélie, Gabriel est Jack elle leurs donna un salut militaire avant de décoller puis poussa la manette des gaz sans problème, après 30 minutes de vol a testée le jet, quand elle entendu Winston lui a parlé à travers le microphone du casque du pilote lui dit.

"Beau bouleau Lena tu le trouve comment niveau pilotage"

Lena "Superbe Winston le jet est super maniable niveau pilotage"

Winston "Alors tu penses que tu es un prête pour utiliser le système de téléportation"

Lena "Tu es sur qu'il est opérationnel"

Winston "Oui, il est opérationnel"

Lena "OK"

Winston "Attend, j'ai la sous-directrice qui veut te parlée"

Lena "Ok Winston"

Lena "Sous-directrice"

Amelie "Mademoiselle Oxton arrêtée de m'appellée sous-directrice"

Lena "D'accord mademoiselle Lacroix pourquoi voulez-vous me parler"

Amélie "Pourquoi voulez-vous tester le système de téléportation"

Lena "C'est Winston qui ma proposé de le tester"

Tout à coup, Amélie regarda Winston.

"Est-ce vrai" avec un regard remplit de colère.

Winston "Oui, je lui demande d'utiliser le système de téléportation du jet pour le testait en condition réelle sous-directrice"

Amélie "Je suis la sous-directrice quand il s'agit de teste tu dois passée par moi ou le directeur"

Winston "Désolé sous-directrice mais j'ai reçu l'ordre du directeur en personne de testé le système de téléportation pendant le vol d'essais"

Amélie "Si sa vien de mari l'ordre alors je ne peu rien faire est le système de téléportation est-il pleinement opérationnelle?"

Winston "Oui, il est opérationnel à 95%"

Amelie "il est opérationnel a 95%, ça veut dire qu'il y a 5% qu'une erreur se produise, mais Winston je te je vous préviens s'il y a une erreur ou un bug pendant la téléportation, sa se n'est rien comparé a se que je te ferais subir comprit Winston" avec un regard qui tétanisée Winston.

Winston "Oui Madame" d'une manière complètement terrifiante par le regard qu'Amélie lui a donnée.

Amélie "Tu as dit quoi"

Winston "Oui mademoiselle"

Amélie "J'aime mieu sa"

Du côté de Lena, qui a écouté la conversation entre Winston est Amelie puis pensa a se que Winston avait dit qu'il avait 5% que quelque chose tourne mal pendant le déclenchement de la téléportation, elle est revenue à la réalité entendre Winston lui dire.

"Lena le système est activée"

Lena "OK"

Après avoir appuyé sur le bouton qui était sur manette de gaz est la poussé a font, une alarme retentit sur l'écran de l'ordinateur de Winston est sur l'écran de contrôle de jet est Lena dit.

"Winston qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Winston "Il y a une défaillance dans le réacteur qui a déstabilisé le coeur de l'accélérateur temporelle qui la rendu instable"

Lena "Est-ce ........ que tu ........ peu l'arrêté sa ....... Winston"

Winston "Lena, Lena tu m'entends"

Il tourna son regard vers Amélie qui avait quitté le labo, qui était dehors elle voyée le jet dégager une lumière bleue avec des éclairs bleues autour de lui puis disparaître dans un bruit qui brisait toutes les fenêtres de la base, Amélie regarda le ciel pendant 5 minutes avec des larmes qui coulées sur ses joues le temps semblait passée au ralentie comme si chaque seconde resemplée a des minutes, puis vue des énormes nuages noirs se forment à l'endroit où le jet avait disparu puis elle a entendit le même bruit est vue de nouveau le jet apparaître qui était recouvert des éclaire rouge avec son réacteur qui dégagé une fumer noir est aussi qu'il perdait de l'attitude, alors Amélie a grimpée sur sa moto est démarra au car de tour est suvie le jet qui allait c'est écrasé, il finit sa course enfin de piste elle arriva près du jet sauta de sa moto juste après être arrêté elle monta sur le jet, Amélie vue qu'il commençait a plevoir elle était devant le coquepite elle vue Lena inconsciente, elle tira a plusieurs reprise la manette a côté de la vitre fissurer mais sa ne marchée pas, alors elle décida de frapper la vitre avec ses mains de plus en plus fort, qui commencé a se vendre de plus en plus mais du sang comment sa a goulet de ses mains malgré les gant qu'elle portée mais elle continua de frapper la vitre malgré la douleur puis decida retirait ses gants pour frapper avec plus de fort sur la vitre puis sur la vitre elle pouvait voir son sang couler sur la vitre quand elle entendit un son étrange, elle leva les yeux en direction du son qui venait du réacteur puis dit.

"Merde le réacteur"

Elle regarda à nouveau Lena alors elle  frappa encore plus fort sur la vitre du jet elle pouvait sentir la douleur dans ses mains est ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais pour elle ses douleurs n'était rien comparée à se que sa mère la fait subir pendant son enfant jusqu'a qu'elle a teigne sa majorité, elle l'avait batue pour l'obliger a aimée un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas car elle ne supporté pas que sa fille sois lesbian, Amélie mie un coup naît sur la vitre qui fie traversé son point gauche en la coupent sur certaine partir sa main puis fie une ouverture pour rentrée dans le coquepite avec ses main en sang, elle détacha Lena et la sortie du jet sans la blessait. Une fois hors du jet avec Lena dans ses bras, elle vue le carburant qui c'était répondu sur le sol tout autour du jet.  
Elle desendit de la carcasse puis couru le plus loin possible avant que le jet explose avec Lena dans ses bras, mais la pluie ne l'aidée pas a courir quand elle a entendu l'explosion qui les fies tombées par terre mais avec l'instabilité du réacteur de téléportation, crééa une explosion trois fois plus puissante qui a créé une onde de choc, alors Amélie sera de son corps pour protéger Lena est une fois que l'onde de choc les a touchées tous les deux elle fie projetée 5 maître devant, Amélie a utilisé son corps pour amortir leurs impact.  
Amélie sentit son bras gauche qui était brisé et elle se mie sur ses genoux est vue Lena inconsciente avec quelques égratignures mais un coup elle vue Lena apparaitre disparaît dans son bras droit puis elle pose sa main droite sur le visage de Lena est dit.

"Lena est restée avec moi, reste avec moi ma chérie, je prie reste avec moi" avec des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues puis perdit conessence.

Fin du rêve de Widowmaker.

Elle se réveilla en sueur en crient.

"Lena" en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Lena était à côté d'elle en train de la regarder, elle pouvait la voir qu'elle était complètement terrifiant et lui dit alors.

"Sa va"

Widowmaker tourna la tête tout autour de la pièce et la regarda, puis lui dit.

"Lena"

Lena "Du calme tout va bien je suis la nous sommes à l'appartement de mon père du calme"

Widowmaker "C'est juste ........ un cauchemar" essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Lena "Tu as eu un cauchemar tu veux en parler"

Widowmaker "Désolé ma ........ chérie mais je ne ........ veux pas en parler"

Lena "Ok, si tu ne veux pas en parler, je ne te forcerait pas, mais tu veu toujours dormir avec moi" avec son air de chien battue.

Widowmaker "Oui, je ....... veu toujours dormir avec toi ....... ma chérie pas besoin de me faire se regarder"

Puis ils sont retournés se coucher ensensemble complètement nues, Lena sans dormir sur la proitrine de Widowmaker est elle pouvait voir le visage de Lena crasse à la lumière de la lune qui arrivée sur la tête de Lena, elle la regardée son visage était paisible est heureu le temps est visible à la lumière de la lune elle plaça son bras droit contre Lena et s'endormie quelques secondes après.

Le lendemain matin, Lena s'est réveillée tout seule dans le lit elle se demandée ou était Widowmaker puis entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir qui se stoppée devant sa porte de chambre qui s'ourvrit c'était Widowmaker qui rentrait dans la pièce avec seulement un tablier autour sa proitrine se qui fie rougir Lena est elle lui dit.

"Bonjour la belle au bois dormant tu as bien dormit Lena" en regardant Lena étendre ses bras en se mais temps assie dans le lit révèlent sa proitrine a elle.

Lena "Oui, j'ai bien dormie c'est même la méliore nuit que j'ai passée de puis longtemps"

Widowmaker "Je voie bien c'est la première fois que je voie se sourire sur ton visage" en regardant Lena rougir encore une foie.

Lena la regarda est sentie une bonne odeur qui veunait dans bas qui fie grogner son ventre, Widowmaker sa vais que Lena avait faim car vue la nuit qu'elles ont passées, elle sa vait qu'elle avait sentie l'odeur des cookies qu'elle avait fait.  
Lena la regardée puis sortie de son lit est partie dans la salle de bain revenue 2 minutes plus devant Widowmaker en peignoir est lui tendue un autre peignoir qu'elle lui dit.

"Nan, merci Lena je préfère se petite tablier qui mais mes courbes en valeur"

Lena "D'accord mais je sans que tu a fait le petite déjeuner, je me trompe"

Widowmaker "Non, tu ne te trompe pas sa te dit d'allée déjeuner"

Lena "Oui" avec énorme sourire sur son visage.

Elle decendit en même temps les escaliers puis arriva dans la cuisine avec le petite déjeuner prêt est mie sur la table, elle commençairent a déjeunées puis après quelques minutes Lena regarda Widowmaker qui sortait la plaque de cookies du four montrent ses fesses a Lena qui avala de traver son café Widowmaker mie les cookies dans une plat mais avait remarquait que Lena ne détacha pas son regard de son corps presque nue puis posa la plat sur la table est s'assie devant Lena, elles se regardaient l'une est l'autre mais pour une foie de puis leurs premiers recontre Widowmaker se sentait mal à l'aise par le regard que Lena lui donnée puis elle remarqua que Widowmaker cherchée a cachée quelque chose a ses yeux puis elle dit.

"Tout va bien tu à l'aire étre mal à l'aise"

Widowmaker "Non sa va c'est que ton regard sa me rand mal à l'aise"

Lena "Je te rend mal à l'aise"

Widowmaker "Ton regard sa me fait sentir quelque chose en moi qui semble se réveillée"

Lena "Comme quoi qui semble se réveillée"

Widowmaker "Je sais pas, mais peu être une partie de moi qui semble revenir à la vie"

Lena "Je voie, mais tes cookies son vraiment délicieux"

Widowmaker "Merci pour le compliment" avec un petit sourire sur son visage.

Lena "Tu pourras me donnée cette recette"

Widowmaker "Encore mieu je vais te montrer comment la faire si tu veu, mais aussi il faut que tu retire se peignoir est maite se tablier"

Lena "Tu es sur que je sois obligée maitre se tablier"

Widowmaker "Oui si non pas de patiserie" en lu tenant son le tablier.

Lena "Mais je peu maitre des vertements avec le tablier"

Widowmaker "Il est préférable que tu nan maite pas car la patiserie sa tache plus les vêtements que la cuisine"

Lena "D'accord" elle retira son peignoir mie le tablier qui cachée à paine son corp nue.

Après plusieurs minutes est avoir finit de déjeuner Lena est Widowmaker avait préparées les ingrédients pour le recette de cookie puis elles ont commençaient a faire la recette mais Lena fie renversée du lait par inadvertance sur le tablée de Widowmaker qui la regarda un aire strite puis voyait Lena avait du mal a tenir la bouteille de lait dans sa main gauche est donnée des coups de fouet dans le plat pour faire la patte, elle décida de se maître derrière elle est sera son corps contre se lui de Lena est lui dit.

"Du calme Lena pour la patiserie il faut se détendre pas se presser regard je te montre"

Widowmaker prit tendrement la main de Lena qui avait le fouet est lui montra les mouvement a faire avec le fouet, recomment sa a fouettée la patte après plusieurs elle retira sa main de c'elle de Lena est la regarda faire puis Lena lui dit.

"Merci" avec les joues rouge vive en sentant le tablier humide de Widowmaker dans son dos nue.

Après avoir disa Widowmaker plaça ses mains autour de la taille de Lena est plaça son visage sur épaule gauche est respirée son audeur se qui mie mal à l'aise Lena est pour une foie Widowmaker était heurse être avec elle de puis du moin jusqu'a quel se souvienne de sa vie, elle la regardée faire après 35 minutes la patte a cookies est fait puis Widowmaker retira de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur Lena est mie une plaque sur table mais vue Lena prendre un petit bout de la patte avec ses doits est la maitre dans sa bouche mais elle lui dit.

"Non, Lena on ne mange pas la patte"

Lena "Mais c'est trop bon"

Widowmaker "Je sais mais au lieu de prendre tes doits prend une cuillère c'est mieux est évitera que tu temps maite sur ton tablier"

Lena "D'accord"

Lena prit la cuillère que Widowmaker lui tendrée, mais elle se mie a rougir en voyant la partie du tablier qu'elle avait renversée du lait dessus qui montrée le tablier de Widowmaker qui baissa son regard en voyant que le lait avait collé a son tablier en tissu humide contre sa proitrine montrait ses seins bleu puis dit.

"Mes yeux son la Lena pas en bas"

Lena "Désolée"

Après plusieurs minutes les plaques de cookies est fait est mies dans le foure mais il restait un font dans le bolle que Lena décida gardée puis elle Widowmaker se retouna mais Lena se sentie gênait en la regardant son corps nue puis elle decida faire comme elle de ranger les aliment est le matériel mais une foie fait il ne restait que le bol avec le reste de patte est une cuillère sur la table, mais Widowmaker arriva derrière elle puis Lena sentie ses mains se glissaient dans son tablier en tissu est arrivée au niveau de ses seins est les massées, Lena lâcha un gémissement de car elle pouvait sentir que les mains de Widowmaker était recouverts d'un liquide puis trouna son regard vair le dernier le dernier en droit ou était Widowmaker est vue la bouteille d'huile ouverte elle ritira ses mains de la proitrine de Lena se qui lui permit de se retourna en la regardant dans les yeux le bolle de patte dans les mains puis elle lui dit.

"Tu en veu"

Widowmaker "Pourquoi pas ont partage"

Lena prit la cuillère dans sa main gauche mais fu arrêtée par Widowmaker est lui dit.

"Non, Lena fait le avec tes doits" en plasant les fesses de Lena sur la table avec un sourire sexy sur son visage.

Lena prit un petit quantité de la patte avec son indexe est lui mie dans sa bouche puis Lena prit un petite quantité pour elle puis refi de même mais sauf que Widowmaker plaça ses mains recoure d'huile sur ses fesses se qui fit tombé la petite quantité de patte dans la proitrine de Widowmaker, Lena la regarda est puis lui dit.

Lena "Désolée mais pourquoi as tu fait sa"

Widowmaker "Pourvoir ta réaction mais aussi tu peu me laissée temps donnée" en retirant sa main gauche de sa fesse gauche.

Widowmaker prit une petite quantité avec son indexe est la mie dans sa bouche qu'elle déposa sur sa langue puis rapprocha son visage de se lui de Lena est l'embrassa en fessant rentrée sa langue dans la bouche de Lena est déposa la patte sur la langue de Lena est l'avala le petit quantité de patte est resta bouche ber est son visage rouge vive, elle se retira regarda Lena qui avait renversée tout le reste de patte qui était dans son décolleté puis elle lui dit.

"Je croie qu'ont devrait allée se lavée chérie"

Lena "Pourquoi tu disa"

Widowmaker "Bas regard ta proitrine est tu aura ta réponse"

Lena bassa son regard est voyée qu'elle c'est renversée tout le reste de patte sur ses seins est qui commençait glissé de dans sa proitrine acose de l'huile sur ses seins est son visage était tellement devenue rouge que si c'était possible il aurait de la fumée qui sortirait de ses oreilles puis Widowmaker se rapprocha d'elle est lui dit.

"A moin que tu veu que se sois moi qui nettoye ta proitrine" en se léchant les lèvres avec son sourire diabolique que sur ses lèvres.

Lena "Non merci je vais allée plutôt me lavée"

Widowmaker "D'accord mais je passe en première"

Lena "Pourquoi moi, j'ai de l'huile sur les seins est sur les fesses et puis de la patte a cookies dans ma proitrine"

Widowmaker "C'est pour sa, car il est peu être possible que laisse la porte de la salle de bain ouverte pour toi si tu veu me rejoindre sous la bouche" en part temps se lavée.

Lena resta pendant 5 minutes assise sur la table de la cuisine est dessendit, retira son tablier qu'elle posa sur un chaises est prit une ebbonge retirant la patte dans ses seins puis elle entendit une petite voie dans sa tête qui lui dit.

"Au Lena on se réveillée elle te propose de se lavée avec toi est voila comment tu réagit"

Lena "Se n'est pas sa c'est"

La voie "C'est quoi alors"

Lena "C'est que sa me fait pensée Amélie tout se que je viend de faire avec elle sa ma fait me souvenirs des fois ou moi est Amélie nous fesions de la patiserie ensemble" en comment sans a pleurée.

La voie "C'est Amélie pourquoi as tu du mal a absepter qu'elle est toujours en vie a l'intérieur de Widowmaker"

Lena "Parce que Jack m'avait dit que le groupe terroriste qui l'avait enlevée la vait reconsitionnée est lui avait effacée la mémoire, alors n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle essite encore, la voir fait les même choses qu'Amélie est moi fesions ensemble me redonne de l'espoir mais ne peu pas, car avant de la reperdre j'avais retrouvéé de l'espoir mais c'est foie j'ai pas envie de me retrouver encore une foie le cœur brisée" avec tristesse en mais temps sa main droit sur sa bouche faire terre ses cries de tristesse est tomba a genoux par terre.

La voie "Lena je ne peu pas répondre a ta place mais je peu te dire sa, la vie offre toujours une seconde chance au personne qui s'aime vraiment Lena"

Lena était toujours entrain de pleurée alors elle décida de comment sais a écouter son coeur, alors elle se lava retira ces larme de ses yeux puis à la se lavée avec Widowmaker une foie dans sa chambre elle toqua à la porte de la salle de bain puis elle dit.

"Puis je entrée"

Widowmaker "Oui tu peu rentrée"

Lena rentra dans la salle de bain est voyée Widowmaker nue a travers la vitre de la douche, Lena rentra dans la douche est s'approcha d'elle est Widowmaker pouvait voir que Lena se sentait mal à l'aise est qu'elle tremblait est détournait son regard d'elle puis s'avança doucement ver elle est la prit dans ses bras est Lena c'est remit a pleurée de nouveau puis elle lui dit.

"Tout va bien je ne t'est pas fait mal Lena"

Lena "Non sa va mais je pense qu'il faut que te parle un peu de mon passé"

Widowmaker "Tu n'es pas oubliée"

Lena "Si je veu te le dire"

Widowmaker "Va si je t'écoute ma chérie"

Lena "En fait avant que je rejoigne Overwatch j'était un personne qui avait une énorme joyeuse vivre mais une chose c'est passé il y a 7 ans c'est la que j'ai eu mon accident d'avion avec le prototype que Winston avec crée après c'est assistant que j'avait perdu ma joie de vivre est qu'il faudrait des années pour que me remait de mon choque tresse protomatique qui ma fit douter de mais choix a partir de se moment"

Widowmaker "Alors tu n'est pas encore remit de se choque"

Lena "Oui" avec de la timiditée dans la voie.

Widowmaker "Sa ne me dérange pas de prendre notre temps mais ont commençaient doucement si tu veu"

Lena "Merci"

Essayant de sortir de la douche mais Widowmaker lui attrapa sa main gauche puis lui dit.

"Mais ont peu commençait a se lavées ensemble si tu veu"

Lena "Merci"

Lena resta avec elle dans la douche avec l'eau chaude qui coulé, puis elle commençairent a se lavée malgré sa elle pouvait voir que Lena était toujours mal à l'aise alors elle se rapprocha d'elle est lui tendit le gel douche qu'elle prenna est mie sur son corps nue est puis Widowmaker lui dit.

"Lena tu peu me lavée le dos s'il te plait"

Lena "Oui"

Elle se rapprocha est en comment sa a lui frautée le dos nue avec ses joues qui était rouge puis plusieurs minutes c'est joues avait perdu leurs rouge est fit dessendit ses mains dans le bas de son dos, d'un coup Widowmaker attrapa les mains de Lena avec les siennes est lui dit.

"Lena je crois que ils y a autres endroits qui ont besoin de douseur"

Lena "De qu'elles endroits tu......"

Widowmaker plaça les mains de Lena sur ses seins en les fessent bouche de haut en bas, puis retira l'emprise quel avait sur les mains de Lena qui avait les joues rouge vive puis après plusieurs minutes Widowmaker tourna un peu le visage sur sa gauche pouvait voir le visage de Lena rouge, d'un coup elle se mie a être moin timide avec elle, elle vue un sourire diabolique qui apparut sur le visage de Lena.  
D'un coup Widowmaker se fie pousser contre la vitre de la fouche elle sentir ses seins coller au verre quand a Lena qui avait mie ses mains dans son dos nue est comment sa a les faire descendrent le l'ont de son dos moullier par l'eau chaude puis ses mains arriva sur les fesses Widowmaker est les massées doucement est tendrement puis Lena comment sa a embrassée les fesses de Widowmaker est tourna le visage pour la regardée est lui dit.

"C'est une reusse pour que baisse ma garde"

Lena "Non se n'était pas une reusse c'était vrai, tout se que je t'est dit était vrai"

Widowmaker "Alors pourquoi"

Lena "Tout simplement pour te montrée que moi aussi je peu être une vilaine fille" avec une sourire diabolique sur son visage.

Widowmaker "Toi une vilaine fille montre le moi ma chérie" avec ses joies qui avait prit un teinte violet.

Lena "Je ver te le montrée que je peu être une vilaine fille quand je veu ma chérie"

Lena continua a embrassée ses fesses puis dessendit jusqu'à son entre jambe est sortie sa langue et puis commença à léchée la chatte de Widowmaker en tenant fermement ses fesses au début elle cria des gémissement de plaisir alors que Lena lui lécha seulement le contour de sa fente mais Lena finit par commençait à léchée les lèvres de sa chatte se qui fie gémir Widowmaker de plaisir qui la poussa a se maître sur la pointe des pieds puis Lena vue que sa fenta était déjà moullier de ses liguides sexuel puis recula son visage puis lui dit.

"Tu moullier déjà" en voyant que ses joies qui était complètement violet est qu'elle avait du mal a reprendre son souffle.

Widowmaker "Non......c'est pas sa.....c'est que.......à l'origne la température.........de mon corp est basse......mais vue l'eau chaude....... réchauffe mon corp.......seula me rend plus sensible.......a tout action sur mon corps" en lui temps pour reprendre son souffle.

Lena "Je voie alors permet moi de te faire sa"

Widowmaker "Faire.......quoi"

Lena c'était relevée puis mie plusieurs  chiffles avec sa main gauche sur les fesses de Widowmaker mais garda sa main droit qui caressée sa fente mais alors que Widowmaker, elle décida de se mordre sa lèvre inférieure pour que Lena n'entende pas ses gémissement mais Lena continua chifflée ses fesses qui était chaude est caressée sa fente qui était chaude est moullier, jusqu'à qu'elles ne puis se pas retenir ces gémissement mais Widowmaker ne puis retenir son organisme en hurlant de plaisir puis tomba par terre sur le sol de la douche avec Lena qui se mie haut dessus d'elle avec son sourire diabolique est colla son corps contre le sien qui ressevait tout l'eau chaud sur elle, elle pouvait le voir sur son visage est qu'elle avait les joies violet, elle avait les yeux fermée est que sa température comment sais a descendre Lena se demander pourquoi sa température dessendée mais quand d'un coup sa température chuta d'un seul coup ses souvrirent est prit la forme d'un chat puis se releva est bloqua Lena contre la vitre de la douche puis lui dit.

"Près pour un second round ma chérie laisse moi te montrait c'est quoi une vilaine fille" avec son sourire diabolique.

Lena "Quoi, je croyais que tu ne pouvais plus bouchée"

Widowmaker "Tu croyée c'est mais la véritée est d'autre chose" en plaçant ses mains sur les fesses de Lena.

Lena le regardée est nan croyait pas ses yeux il y avait a peine 2 secondes Widowmaker était a bout de souffle mais la, sais comme si elle débordée d'énergie elle était devant elle à la regardée puis embrassa Lena sur ses lèvres puis elle les quitta est embrassa son cou se qui fit ronronnée Lena jusqu'à qu'elle décide comment sais a susser son cou se qui la fie gémissement elle plaça ses bras autour du cou de Widowmaker est ses jambes autour de sa taille Lena pouvait sentir le corps froid de son amant contre elle jusqu'a, Widowmaker retire sa bouche de son coup est mie ses mains sur celle de Lena pour défaire l'emprise qu'elle avait sur son cou puis commença a descendre son visage en embrassent sa proitrine, son ventre puis arriva au niveau de son entre jambes puis commença a léchée le clitori de Lena en tournant sa langue autour mais elle decida de maitre les jambes de Lena sur ses épaules pour avoir un méliorer assert a sa chatte, Lena poussa des gémissement de plus en plus élevé mais elle refusée de lui accorder son organisme rapide comme elle lui avait donnée mais plutôt un organisme lent est savoureu est continua a léchée le clitori de Lena mais déplaça ses mains sur ses seins les massent elle pouvait sentir la douche peau de Lena qui ne fesait que de poussée des gémissement de plaisir alors elle mir ses mains dans les cheveux de Widowmaker mais les sensations qu'elle ressentait était bien plus supérieure à la première fois avec elle, Lena pensa.

"Si sa continue je sans que mon esprit ne pourra plus tenir elle me rend folle" en hurlant de plaisir.

Lena savait qu'elle pourrait pas tenir encore longtemps car son endurance comment sais a sa faiblir puis d'un coup elle fie rentrée sa langue dans la chatte moullier de Lena qui la fie serait l'emprise qu'elle avait sur les cheveux de Widowmaker en poussent des hurlements de plaisir elle pouvait sentir que la langue de Widowmaker touchés tout les parois de son vagin jusqu'à puis arriva son organisme est ses liguide se répendait sur bas du visage de Widowmaker, qu'elle ne perdit pas un seule coûte puis se releva le haut de son visage pour regardé Lena son visage est rouge avec les yeux fermés elle pouvait voir sa proitrine montée est dessendre rapidement puis, elle prit Lena dans ses bras est sortie de la salle de bain est la posa sur le lit puis pensa.

"Elle est vraiment mignonne quand elle dort, mais au fait les cookies doive être bon je vers les sortir du four" avec un sourire sur son visage.

Lena lui dit.

"Ne temps va pas Amélie ......" avec de la joueuse dans la voie mais bas.

Widowmaker "Oui je suis la ne temps fait pas alors repose toi ma chérie"

Lena était entrain de dormir elle est la mie sous les couvertures puis sortie de la chambre à la dans la cuisine avec un aire joie sur son visage sortir les cookies du four puis son téléphone se mie a sonné elle posa la dernière plate sur la table de la cuisine puis à la dans le solan puis prit son téléphone est répondu est dit.

"Qui vien me déranger pendant mais jour de libre" avec de la colère dans sa voie.

Philippe "Désolé mademoiselle c'est moi Philippe sa fait de puis 3 heureux que j'essaie de vous joindre"

Widowmaker "Qui a t-il"

Philippe "Désolée de vous dire sa mademoiselle mais ont vous rappelle pour une mission importent"

Widowmaker "Pourquoi maintenant"

Philippe "Je ne sais mais je sais que l'ordre vient du directeur est il voudrait vous parlait de votre nouveau coéquipier"

Widowmaker "D'accord vous venait dans combien de temps me chercher"

Philippe "Dans 8 heureux un des pilotes de Talon viendra vous chercher en jet à l'aéroport d'habitude"

Widowmaker "D'accord je saurait"

Est coupa la communication puis regarda l'heure sur son portable est voyée qu'il était déjà 23 heureux puis decida d'aller voir Lena est de dormir avec elle avant qu'elle ne parte est que leurs trêve ne disparaisse elle se mie sous les couvertures est temps nue comme Lena sous les couvertures, mais qui la fit surprendre ses que même en dormie Lena ses collée a son corps se qui la fie sourire puis embrassa le front de Lena est son portable sur la table de nuit de son côté est sans dormie justa après.

Le lendemain matin, Lena s'est réveillée tout seule dans le lit, puis a vue un papier plier sur la table de nuit a côté d'elle, elle la prit assise dans ses mains est a commencé à lire la haute voie est dit.

"Salut ma chérie, si tu lissa c'est que tu t'es réveilles tout seul, désolé pour sa j'aurais préférée ne pas partir mais ont ma r'applée est aussi je voulais te le dit mais les 2 jour que j'ai passée avec toi ont était les méliores jours de ma vie est je t'est laissée tout les cookies qu'ont na fait ensemble sur la table de la cuisine, c'est pour ton petit déjeuner ma chérie est si tu te sans triste tu as mon numéro ma chérie"

Puis Lena a regardé le papier il y avait un baisser violet en fin de lettre, puis elle met le papier sur la table de nuit et ensuite à la se lavée une fois dans la douche Lena se sentait triste car leur trêve est finit est elle aurait préféré passé plus de temps avec elle avant qu'elle parte après 10 minutes elle est sortie de la salle de bain en peignoir est partie dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner puis vue un plat remplit de cookies avec le café prêt est un verre de jus d'orange sur la table est les cookies était encore chaud puis regarda l'horloge qui indiquait 8 heureux 10 est Lena pensa.

"Merci ma chérie"

Mais son estomac la fit sortir de ses pensées est prit son petit-déjeuner tranquillement, alors du côté de Widowmaker qui était dans un jet en direction du Q.G de Talon elle pensa au 2 jours qu'elle avait passer avec Lena se qui la fie sourire puis elle fut revenu à la réalité par le pilote qui dit.

"Mademoiselle vous sentiez bien"

Widowmaker "Oui je suis juste pensif en se moment"

Le pilote "A quoi"

Widowmaker "A savoir si je te tue maintenant ou plus tard pour m'avoir déranger pour une question aussi futile" avec une voie remplie de colère.

Le pilote "Désolée mademoiselle"

Widowmaker "C'est mieu"

Alors Widowmaker se demandée a quoi pourait resemplé sont nouveau coéquipier elle connaît déjà Sombra, Moira, Doomfist mais elle se demande a quoi il pourait ressemble puis décida d'arrêtée de pensée son nouveau coéquipier.


	7. Chapitre 6: La peur peu se changer en rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se chapitre est le sixième j'espère qu'ils vous plairez, dit dans les commentaires si vous trouvez que je fais parler trop les personnages ou pas.

Une fois arrivée au Q.G de Talon elle vue neuf agents armés avec deux personnes dans des titans et ensuite elle vue une personne habillé en noir est avec masque blanc sur son visage puis dessendit du jet qui était dans les hangars puis elle fut escortée au bureau du directeur de Talon mais pendant le trajet elle pouvait voir que les soldats était sérieux pour une foie en la persance même trop sérieux même les personnes dans les deux titans, mais en une foi arrivent devant le bureau Sombra en sortie qui était complètement terrifié puis elle dit.

"Comment est-il au courant je dois la prévenir maintenant de faire attention a elle"

Alors elle sortit son téléphone portable puis est partie, tandis que Widowmaker etait poussé a l'intérieur du bureau, elle était terrifiée car elle s'avait que sa vie a se moment ne tenait ca un fil puis s'assie sur l'un des sièges devant le bureau puis le directeur lui dit.

"Tu peux te détendre, je voulais juste te parler"

Widowmaker "Vous voulez me parler de quoi directeur" en essayant de caché sa peur dans sa voie est sur son visage.

Le réalisateur "Je voulais te présenter ton nouveau coéquipier Reaper mais vue que vous êtes rencontraient sa c'est un peu a rien de le faire je ne me trompe pas Gabriel Reye"

Widowmaker sentit un vent glacial touchée son corp puis vue de la fumée noir qui recouvre tout le sol puis elle entendit une voie qui venait de derrière elle et qui disait.

"Mon nom n'est plus Gabriel, maintenant c'est Reaper" avec de la colère dans sa voie.

 

Le directeur "Widowmaker, Reaper sera votre nouveau coéquipier est Reaper tu peu partir nous de vont parler tout les deux en privé"

  
Reaper "Oui directeur"

Puis Reaper disparu dans un énorme nuage de fumer noir qui a quitté le bureau, le directeur a parlé à Widowmaker est lui a dit.

"Je sais que tu as rencontrée un membre d'Overwatch"

Elle le regarda avec de la peur dans les yeux car elle ne s'avait pas comment faire alors elle nu d'autre choix de mentir pour protéger Lena du directeur puis lui dit.

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles"

Le réalisateur "A Bon alors c'est quoi sa" mie une photo prise par une de caméras une cimetière montrant elle est Lena entrain de s'embrasser dans la bout du cimetière où elle l'a rencontrée.

Elle était dos aux murs alors elle nu autre choix à avouer.

"Oui, comment avez vous u c'est photo"

Le directeur "Tu pensais que je ne le saurais pas alors dites-moi se que tu lu a dit sur nous avant que je traîne par.les cheuveux pour un nouveau reconditionnement" avec de la haine dans sa voie.

Widowmaker "Je ne lui est rien dit sur Talon est sur vous" avec de la peur dans sa voie est sur son visage.

Soudain, le directeur se leva de son siège et alla vers elle est la prit par le coup, la souleva du sol en serant l'emprise sur le cou de Widowmaker, alors elle essaya de retirer la main du directeur de son cou mais n'arrivait pas retirer sa prise de son cou est commençait manquait d'aire puis le directeur lui dit.

"Je peux le faire toute la journée" avec de l'arrogance dans sa voie.

Widowmaker le regardait avec un air effrayé sa commençait devenir flous, mais quand elle pensa à Lena, sa peur de la perdre se transforma en une rage pour la protège du directeur est lui dit.

"Va te faire foudre sale fils de pute" en lui mais temps un coup point droit en plein à la mâchoire, dit-il.

"C'est beaucoup mieux" quand a Widowmaker qui tousser est frautée son cou puis lui dit.

 

Widowmaker "C'était de la provoque" 

Le directeur  "C'était un teste pourvoir se que tu allais faire" 

Widowmaker "Est alors" 

Le réalisateur "Tu as réussi le teste malgré le coup de point que je n'avais pas prévu que tu me fasse, mais ne dit à personne que tu as une relation avec elle" 

Widowmaker "Pourquoi"

Le directeur "Si Tracer doit rejoindre les rand Talon, il est préférable que vous commenciez à créer un l'un de confiance entre toi est elle ou plus" 

Widowmaker nan ne croier se qu'elle venait d'entendre que le directeur lui permettait d'avoir une relation avec Lena puis il lui a dit. 

"Est également pas à votre prochaine mission sera l'élimination la présidente de Volscaya, vous travaillerez avec Reaper est Sombra, sa mission me sera pour le mois prochain vue Sombra a piraté leur les serveurs de la présidence, la présidenta a prévu de faire une visite en personne dans une de ses usines, alors je vais vous maître dans une autre mission"

Widowmaker "Qu'elle est c'est mission?" 

Le directeur "Je veux que tu face douter tracer de la loyauté Overwatch enver elle pour la pousser à nous rejoindre elle-même" 

Widowmaker "Que je la fasse doutter d'Overwatch mais pouquoi Overwatch n'a rien a se reprocher comparait a Talon"

Le directeur "C'est après ta prochaine mission que tu aura t'est réponse, tu comprendras pourquoi je t'est dit de la faire douter Overwatch, tu vas avec Reaper sur la même mission mais votre objectif sera différent mais une foie fait revient me voir tu aura tes réponses, tu partie Reaper t'expliquera ta mission"

  
Elle quitta le bureau du directeur en pensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit, puis vit Reaper devant elle, la regardant avec son masque de crâne blanc et lui dit.

"le directeur veut nous envoyer sur la même mission, il m'a dit que votre mission sera une récupération de données alors que moi est un groupe d'assaut a long servir de divertion est d'affaiblir les pare-feu de l'ordinateur de la base afin que vous puissiez prendre toutes les données informations avec c'est clé USB que vous devrez chercher dans la salle de réunion de Overwatch car vous pourriez récupérer donnés par le piont d'assert secondaire"

Widowmaker "Ont par quand?"

Reaper "Ont va à Gibraltar, ont par dans dans 5 minutes"

Puis partie maitre sa nouvelle tenue est prendre sa nouvelle arme après son retour dans les hangars des jets une fois qu’elle est monté dans le jet avec Reaper est les soldats.  
Pendant le vol, elle repensa a se que le directeur lui avait dit.

"Il veut que je la vas douter de Overwatch mais pourquoi mais aussi pourquoi il a dit que j'aurais mais réponse après la mission, mais aussi quels sont les donnés a récupéré je sais que Gibraltar est pas scientifique mais je croie que c'était lui des bass les plus secret au monde la je pense trop mais les donnés a récupéré je vers quand ji saurais"

 

Après 3 heureux vol, ils sont arrivés à Gibraltar le jet atterrir dans un son dégagé de lille puis il partire tous un foie devant le labo, le groupe ses divisé en deux reaper est les soldats sont partie endirection de sous de charleur de jet avait destecter en arrivant, alors que Widowmaker elle partie en direction de la salle de réunion d'Overwatch, une fois devant l'entrée du labo en position pour attaqué la personne dans le labo est Widowmaker qui était devant la console de la table holographique de la salle de réunion, Reaper dit par la radio. 

"Emposition prêt, déploiement"

Widowmaker a activé la console de la salle de réunion et a placé la clé USB dans la console, aussi tôt un écran holographique est apparu montrant les fichiers d'Overwatch qui étaient en transférés sur la clé USB, puis les fichiers étaient tous les dossiers liés a Lena tout dossiers de ses missions, son dossier médical, le dossier sur ses pouvoirs, les dossier de ses accélérateurs chronal car il semble que Lena eux plusieurs aux fil des années , les dossier de son accident, le dossier psychologique de Lena, puis elle a vu un fichier portant le nom nitrogène qui était entrain être transféré puis elle entendit des coups de feu par la radio alors que Reaper lui a dit.

"Le transfert est a combien de pour cent"

Widowmaker "C'est 75%, il faut encore 5 minutes pour que ça soit complet"

Reaper "Je vais vous donner 5 minutes" en expirant.

Après 5 minutes, elle a vu tous les fichiers qui était transférés est retira la clé USB de la console de la table puis dit par la radio.

"C'est fait"

Reaper "Retourne au jet j'arrive"

Elle quitta la salle est pendant son trajet pour retourner au jet elle passa dans les hangars puis passa devant les dortoirs de la base est s'arrêta devant la porte ouverte du dortoir des filles a elle a une impression de déjà vue, elle rentra dans le dortoir une fois à l'intérieur elle regarda les murs, les lits étaient les cassiers puis s'arrêtèrent devant un lit puis se sentirent mal à l'aise, ses yeux fut attirés par un petit objet brillant qui se trouvait a côté d'un des pieds du lit, en faite c'est un collier avec la moitié d'un petit coeur argent au bout de la chaine puis retourna la moitié du petit coeur est vue un A graver dessus puis en touchant la lettre le petit coeur c'est ouvert avec une photo de Lena de dans mais il n'y avait que la moitié de la photo mais en la regardant se mie a sourire puis décida car se collier car elle s'avait qu'il appartienne a Lena pour elle ne le sais pas mais elle sais qu'elle doit lui rendre, elle ouvre sa tenue mie la moitié du petit coeur contre sa proitrine puis sentit une partie d'elle qui revenait à la vie puis referma sa tenue puis par en direction du jet.

Une au foie au jet, elle a vue un énorme nuage de fumer noire arriver à côté d'elle puis elle a dit.

"Ta mie du pour revenir"

Reaper "Je devais l'occuper pour vous donner le temps de transférer les donnes"

Widowmaker "Ont ni va"

Reaper "Ont décolles"

Une fois partie, elle se demandait pourquoi avoir volé tout les dossiers qui était sur Lena.  
Après 3 heureux de vols, ils retournaient au Q.G de Talon, elle retourna voir le directeur qui l'attendait, une foie arrivée dans le bureau elle lui dit.

"Pourquoi avoir volés des donnés à Overwatch surtout sur Tracer est aussi comment avait vous découvert qu'elle s'appelle Lena"

Le directeur "Tu croyais que je ne connaissais pas son nom"

Widowmaker "Aussi lors du transfert j'ai vu un fichier qui portait le nom nitrogène"

Le directeur "C'est sur la clé USB"

Widowmaker "Oui"

Le directeur  "Donnez-moi la clé car connaissance Overwatch ses fichiers doivent être cryptés"

Widowmaker "Bon alors je peux aussi une copie du fichier nitrogène"

Le directeur la regarda avec un aire surprise puis lui dit.

 

"Les dossiers de Lena sont pour toi, car je pense que sa pourrais répondre a certaine des questions que tu te pose sur elle je me trompe" en lui donné un mini CD. 

Widowmaker "Le conseil est-il au courant pour elle est moi"

Le directeur "Non, car sa ferait longtemps qu'elle aurait un contrat sur sa tête" 

Widowmaker "Merci"

Puis quitta le bureau du directeur est a la aux hangars pour retourner a sa villa, après un vol de 4 heureux, elle est arrivée j'ai elle est vue ses trois majordomes est leurs dit.

"Je saurais dans mon bureau, je ne veux pas être dérangé compris" 

Les trois majors des hommes "Oui mademoiselle" 

Puis elle partir dans son bureau, une fois devant son ordi de bureau, elle mie le mini CD dans le lecteur de son ordi puis mie sa main droit sur le haut de sa proitrine pour touchée la moitié du petit coeur argenté en le regardant puis pensa ou est je déjà vue sa puis tourna son regard sur l'ordi puis comment sa a lire les dossiers de Lena.


	8. Chapitre 7: La vie offre toujours une seconde chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vérité sur le nitrogène.
> 
> Voici le chapitre 7 j'espère que vous l'aimez dans ce chapitre j'ai décidé d'ajouter d'autres relations il y a celle de Fareeha c'est Symmétra un peu de l'histoire de Gabriel c'est Angela c'est aussi Beastion c'est Orisa.

Elle commençait à regarder le dossier médical de Lena elle lut le dossier qui parlait de sa chronodistorsion est que s'avait modifié son corps lui permet temps de guérir très rapidement est qu'elle devait consommée plus de 15 000 calories par jour est que son vessement était stoppée est que son corps pouvait éliminé n'importe qu'elle quantitée d'alcool de son organisme en 6 heureux mais aussi l'effet négatif c'est qu'elle serait ivre à la fin du premier verre d'alcool qu'elle boirer puis elle regarda le dossiers sur son l'accident de jet de Lena est le dossier contient des vidéos du crash est aussi les plants du jet.

Alors elle decida regarder les vidéos car la première vidéo était avec Gérard Lacroix est ressentit une énorme colère enver lui à la fin de la vidéo, puis regarda la vidéo suivante qui était avec Winston qui a répondu aux questions que l'agent lui posés.

"Ete vous le Dr.Winston l'ex-scientifique en chef d'Overwatch?"

Winston "Oui"

L'agent "Saviez-vous que le système de téléportation du jet n'était pas opérationnelle a cent pour cent?"

Winston "Oui"

L'agent "Avez-vous reçu l'odeur de tester le système de de téléportation pendant le vol d'essai par le directeur d'Overwatch, Gérard Lacroix?"

Winston "Oui"

L'agent "Puis qu'une dernière question, saviez-vous que la sous-directrice d'Overwatch, Amélie Lacroix avait une lésion avec Lena Oxton, êtes-vous est le directeur d'Overwatch Gérard Lacroix étiez au courant de cette lésion?"

Winston "...."

L'agent "Je répété ma question saviez-vous que la sous-directrice d'Overwatch, Amélie Lacroix avait une lésion avec Lena Oxton, étiez-vous au courant de c'est lésion vous est le directeur d'Overwatch Gérard Lacroix?" avec un ton de voie plus fort car il soupçonnerait que quoi qu'il dise, il aurait sa réponse.

Winston "Oui, nous savions que la sous-directrice d'Overwatch Amelie Lacroix avait une lésion avec Lena Oxton" avec du regret dans sa voie.

L'agent "Êtes-vous sur parce qu'il a n'y être au courant de la lésion que entretenait sa femme avec mademoiselle Oxton parce qu'il a dit qu'il ne savait pas?"

Winston "Il vous a mentit car il y avait deux semaines avant le teste du jet, le directeur Gérard Lacroix m'avait appelé dans son bureau pour parler de Lena est d'Amélie. Pendant que nous parlions, il m'a montré des photos prises par un détective privé qu'il avait engagé pour suivre Amélie car il la trouver trop protective avec Lena alors il a engagé un détective privé pour suivre Amélie pendant son temps libre, qui les montraient tout les deux ensemble à plusieurs rendez-vous est qui se termine tout le temps par finir a s'embrassée sur la bouche a chaque fois"

L'agent "Nous avons fini"

Alors elle a regarda la vidéo suivante est vue l'accident de Lena mais nan croit pas que ses yeux sa c'est passé comme dans son rêve elle vue la femme grimper sur le jet est frapper sur la vitre du coquepite après 5 minutes, elle a vu l'autre femme sortir Lena du jet puis partie en courant long du jet qui explosait est la coupure vidéo est dit.

"C'est moi qui lui est sauvée la vie du morts certains mais pourquoi je ne me souvenais pas de se momment"  
Puis elle a regardé le dossier nitrogène qui contenait des documents, des photos est des vidéos alors elle a lut les documents au début et après 3 heureux de lire des documents qui parler de chose quel ne comprenait pas, elle a décidé d'appeler Phillipe pour qu'il porte une bouteille de vin.  
Une fois que Phillipe lui avait amené la bouteille de vin avec un verre a champagne, il est aussi tôt retourné aider les l'autre majordomes et a ensuite continué où elle a été arrêtée et a commencé à regarder la première vidéo.

(Vidéo 1)

"Enregistrement 1 entrée une ici Dr.Angela Ziegle projet nitrogène, il semble que depuis son accident Lena a développé de problème a se contrôle surtout a contrôle ses émotions car de puis elle ma demandée de lui donnée des antidépresseurs car elle a du mal à dormir le plus est aussi sa fragilité émotionnelle ne lui permet pas de mieux se contrôler.  
Jack qui était devenu le nouveau directeur Overwatch m'a demandé créer un médicament pour permettre a Lena de se contrôler afin qu'elle reste sous contrôle parce que je l'est vue une fois ou elle avait perdu le contrôle de ses émotions c'est fois la j'ai peur pour moi est les autre personne situé dans la salle de contrôle, j'ai encore les images en tête assez pour la voir comment elle a réagi se jour la car moi, Winston, Jack, Gabriel est ma petite soeur Clara nous étions tous terrifiés de la voir comme ça, alors je devais créer un médicaments pour la soigniée car je n'est pas puis la soigniée de sa chrono-distortion mais je vers la soigniée c'est fois c'est pour sa que j'ai créé se médicament pour qu'elle arrive a se contrôle même si ce jour-là sa colère envers Genji était méritée mais heureusement que Ana est arrivé attend est a utilisé son pistolet tranquillisant pour arrêtée Lena, mais voici mon premier reportage sur Lena voici mes première découverte, c'est que nitrogène semble permettre à Lena de mieux se contrôler est de mieu gérer ses émotions, enregistrement 1 terminé"

Après elle est passé à la deuxième vidéo est que la deuxième vidéo avait 6 mois d'intervalle avec la première.

(Vidéo 2)

"Enregistrement de 2 entrées une ici, le Dr.Angela Ziegle projet nitrogène, il semble que nitrogène est un effet secondaire que je ne m'attendais pas, il semble que le nitrogène affecte la mémoire a court thème Lena est un manque de sommeil léchée alors pour contrer les effait j'ai du réduire la cantiter elle est passée de 1 milligrammes à 0.59 milligrammes plus quelques somnifères mais se qui me trouble c'est que Lena est venue me voir il y a une heure pour recevoir sa dose de nitrogène malgré que je lui avait dit que s'approcher abjection serait dans 3 heureux mais il fait que je face plus de teste pour être sur enregistrement 2 terminé"

Après avoir vue sa, Widowmaker rentie une énorme colère contre Angela est se réserva un verre de vin et commence à en boire en regardant la troisième vidéo.

"Vidéo 3"

"Est Gabriel c'est pas le moment pour des calins j'ai du travail" en essayé de se retenir de rire.

Gabriel "Je n'ai plus le droit de voir mon médecin préférait" en la chatouiller ces cotes.

Angela "Arrête de me chatouille je ver finir par me fait pipi de dessus est si quelqu'un nous vois, il y aura des doutes sur notre amitié, il pourrait comprendre que nous sommes en couple, si vous savez que si Jack apprend sa, il ne sera pas d'accord" en essayé en de retenir ses rires.

Clara "Salut grand soeur je voudrais te parler de Lena.....bon en fait je reviendrait plus tard" avec un ton de malaise dans sa voie.

Angela "Clara attend"

Clara "Oui"

Angela "Désolé que tu nous vois comme sa moi est Gabriel"

Clara "Sa va soeurette ta pas besoin de me mentir je savais que tu sortait avec Gabriel"

Angela "Comment tu sais"

Clara "Disions que quand tu couche avec Gabriel tu pourrais éviter de laisser son caleçon est son T-shirt noir dans notre appart"

Angela "Désolé pour sa"

Gabriel "Bon je vais vous laisser tout les deux, j'ai des choses a faire alors ont se voie ce soir pour notre dîner" en qui temps le labo.

Angela "Oui a ce soir Gabriel alors tu voulais parler de quoi Clara"

Clara "Je voulais te parler d'un de mes petits projet que j'ai créé pour Lena"

Angela "Qu'elle est le projet que tu parle"

Clara "En fait il s'agit d'un nouveau model d'accélérateur chronale je l'appelle le jetstorm"

Angela "Le jetstorm je me suis toujours demandé pour tu adore nommé tout tes créations" avec l'aire surprit.

Clara "Oui j'adore faire sa, bon parlons du nouveau accélérateur"

Angela "Je t'écoute"

Clara "Tout d'abord j'est retirer le limiteur que Winston a installé sur les version précédant car cela a provoqué une surcharge au niveau de sa charge du noyau de l'accélérateur qui provoque une desgénération du chant strans dimension de Lena, également j'ai changer la forme de l'accélérateur en modifiant les composants de l'accélérateur il est en fibre de carbon se qui le rand plus léger, le réacteur maintenant en forme de losange est qui peu se maître haud dessus de sa proitrine est le nouveau noyau est titanetroin est j'ai remarqué que titanetroin avait une sorte comptabilité avec le stabilisateur trans dimentielle se qui pourrait resgainarait le temps que Lena perdu pendant tout ces années, également sur le long terme cela pourrait peu être soigniée Lena de sa chrono-distortion"

Angela "Attend tu a dit quoi"

Clara "Que L'accélérateur pour soigniée Lena"

Angela "Explique moi je veu savoir"

Clara "En fait sa chrono-distortion affect ces cellules au niveau moléculaire se qui les a des synchronises de 2 secondes avec notre réalité est se nouveau accélérateur pourrait régler se problème car les encien accélérateur chronale permettait seulement de la synchronisation sans pour au temps empirer sa chrono-distortion"

Angela "Tu peu répété en Français s'il te plait pour nous être mortel"

Clara "En gros le nouveau accélérateur va lentement re synchroniser Lena dans notre réalité"

Angela "Tu est sur"

Clara "Environ je dirais 35 % car la je suis entrain de faire des calcules que ne n'est jamais fait donc je ne suis pas sur"

Angela "Alors c'est une bonne nouvelle pour Lena ou pas"

Clara "Tu pourras la considérer comme une bonne nouvelle a 90% est la tu pourras dire sa a Lena est voici le plant holographique du nouveau l'accélérateur car j'aurais besoin de ma grande soeur pour m'aider pour sa nouvelle combinaison"

Angela "J'adorait aide ma petite soeur pour l'un de sais projet est je lui dirais quand tu auras finit"

Clara "Merci Angela est ta caméra est entrain de enregistrement"

Angela "Quoi" en coupent l'enregistrement.

Widowmaker a regardé la vidéo 4 et vue qu'elle avait à 4 mois des écarts  avec la vidéo 2.

"Vidéo 4"

"Enregistrement 3 entrée une ici le Dr.Angela Ziegle projet nitrogène, sa fait 10 mois que Lena reçoit son traitement il semble que selon les derniers tests que je lui est faire, Lena semble avoir des perds de mémoire de plus en plus grand est qu'elle devient plus agressif avec ses amis est aussi envers les agents de Overwatch mais, il semble que ses derniers examens qui remonte a 3 jours j'ai vue des veines noires qui était visible sur le dos de son cou, mais j'ai aussi remarqué qu'elle demandait de plus en plus son injection de nitrogène normalement c'est une injection par semaine mais Lena m'a demandé de lui faire une injection déjà le cinquième de la semaine c'est aussi quand je ne lui donné pas son injection elle se mais en colère mais il faut que je face plus de teste enregistrement 3 terminé"

Widowmaker sentit sa colère monté en elle alors qu’elle regardait l'enregistrements et regarda le dernier enregistrement à 11 mois d’intervalle avec le troisième enregistrement.

"Vidéo 5"

"Enregistrement 4 entrées une ici Dr.Angela Ziegle projet nitrogène, mes derniers tests ont confirmé mais crient pas rapport a Lena, elle a développé une forte dépendance au nitrogène est que le nitrogène est affectée sa mémoire courte therme est un long therme est également cela lui a fait oublier la mort de ses parents également lui faire oublier certainement mission que Jack lui avait demandée de faire mais également j'ai découvert que le nitrogène lui provoqué des cries de colère incontrôlable, mais aussi que si elle était sous mie à un stress élevée sa lui provoqué un cries de niveau 4 qui lui provoqué des convulsions qui peu la tué car les cries de colère incontrôlable son le niveau 3 est aussi peu avoir des sur seau de colère cela son des cries de niveau 2 si elle atteind le niveau 5 son corp ne pourrai pas survivre elle dessedra, alors j'ai annualisé ma formule que j'ai créé pour trouver un entidot pour soigniée Lena car les teste que j'ai fait aujourd'hui sur Lena mon fait peur le nitrogène est entrain de la tuer lentement Lena d'on je travaille sur un entidote pour la soigniée mais il faudrait que Moira m'aide pour la soigniée mais pour l'instant j'ai mie Lena dans une cellule avec un camisole car c'est elle qui me la demandé pour protéger les agents d'Overwatch est aussi la protège Amélie qui venait juste de sortir de son coma" en montrant une vidéo en direct dans la cellule où se trouvait Lena avec une camisole de force dont le visage pâle est couvert de veines noires, elle se trouvait dans un coin de la cellule.

Quand soudainement elle a tourné son regard vers la personne qui est entrée dans la cellule, elle vue que c'était Amélie avec un plateau de repas puis regarda le visage de Lena qui était pâle et couvert de veines noires puis elle dit.

"Lena ce qui t'est arrivé ma chérie" avec du chagrin sur son chemin.

Lena "Ma chérie, tu m'appel comme sa maintenan, Amélie" avec colère dans sa voie.

Amélie "Désolée pour ce qui t'est arrivé" avec de la tristesse dans sa voie.

Lena "Tu n'as pas à être désolée pour sa Amélie, tu m'as sauvé d'une mort certaine lors de l'explosion du jet, mais tu es tombée dans le coma après m'avoir protégée de l'explosion tu n'est sortie de se coma seulement hier " avec de la joua dans sa voie.

Amélie "Ce n'est pas une excuse j'aurais dû être là pour toi Lena" avec du chagrin dans sa voie, des larmes qui coulait le long de ses joues.

Lena "Ne pleure pas Amélie revoir ton beau visage me permet de comprendre que si je ne décide pas de restitait à c'est dépendance je pourrais perdre se qui me t'un le plus a coeur c'est aussi comme sa va ma puce"

Amélie "Je vais bien j'ai même trois bonnes nouvelles pour toi ma chérie aussi, tu te souviens du château de ma famille que j'avais en France que ma mère avait vendu pour de l'argent que nous parlions" essuyez ses larmes avec ses mains.

Lena "Un peu pourquoi tu me parles de sa"

Amelie "Angela m'a dit que le nitrogène avait affecté une partie de ta mémoire, je l'est racheté il sera à nous"

Lena "Mais qu'est-ce que devient ton marie" avec curiosité à sa façon.

Amélie "A Gérard bas vient aussi ma deuxième bonne nouvelle nous sommes entrain de divorçaient dans 2 semaines je ne saurait plus son n'épouser je saurais tout a toi ma chérie, car lors de l'enquête sur ton assident les l'agents en n'ont déduit que ce n'était pas un accident mais bien un sabotage que sa jalousie que Gérard avait enver toi la poussée te demander de tester le jet parce qu'il voulait que tu meurs dans l'explosion, qu'il avait préparer mais maintenant Gerard a perdu son poste de directeur de Overwatch don Jack est maintenant le nouveau directeur temporaire d'Overwatch"

Lena "Attends une minute Jack est le nouveau directeur, tu es en train de divorcer comment as-tu fait pour acheter le château Guillard est aussi Jack va encore prendre la grosse tête mais tu as dit temporaire"

Amélie "Oui, Jack va déjà prendre une grosse tête mais longtemps car vient ma troisième bonne nouvelle je saurais le nouveau directeur d'Overwatch après avoir terminé ma convalation, déjà quand ont parle  il est oui ces chevilles qui gonflent à chaque fois qu'ont parle de statue mais au moins il n'essaierait pas de te tuer, alors tu te souviens quand je te parle de mon père biologique"

Lena "Oui je me souviens de sa"

Amélie "Il m'avait laissé sur un compte à l'étranger quand j'avais 2 ans il m'avait laissé 90 millions d'euros sur un compte est fait en sort que ma mère ne puisse pas y accéder, avec le temps c'est 90 millions d'euros de son devenue 259 milliards les euros nous seront à la l'abri du besoins pendant très long moment quand pense tu ma chérie également se poste de directeur d'Overwatch me permettra de surveiller tes petites fesses" d'une manière séduisante qui donna une teinte rouge aux joues pâles de Lena.

Puis Angela coupa la vidéo de la cellule puis l'enregistrement, temps dit que Widowmaker est s'essuyait sa main gauche, qui était recouvert de vin parce qu'elle venait de brisé son verre de vin dans sa main quand elle a vue le visage de Lena puis elle entendit Phillipe frapper à la porte son bureau puis il lui dit.

"Mlle désolé de vous déranger mais vous avez reçu des invitations à un gala pour fêter l'ouvrir d'un nouveau casino à Las Vegas car vous êtes une personne que vous avez choisie mademoiselle"

Widowmaker "Quand est le gala"

Phillipe "Il est dans 3 semaines, mademoiselle"

Widowmaker "Merci Phillipe, entrée est mais les invitations sur mon bureau et ensuite tu peu partir"

Il entra est déposa les invitations sur son bureau puis Phillipe quitta le bureau, elle tourna son regard ver les invitations puis décida de prendre son téléphone pour appeler Lena pour savoir si elle aller bien également lui demander si elle voulait aller au gala ensemble.

Du côté de Lena.

Elle sortit de son sommeil en entendant son portable vibrer puis regarda son téléphone portable pour voir qui l'appelle est qui elle devrait tuer pour la réveiller à une heure du matin et puis voyez que c'est Widowmaker qui l'appelle.

"Bonjour chérie, désolé de te déranger, je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles"

Lena "Enfin bonne nuit tu sais quelle heure il est"

Widowmaker "À la maison, il est 5 heureux l'après-midi j'ai moi"

Lena "De mon côté, il est une heure du matin, alors tu viens de me réveiller ma chérie"

Widowmaker "Désolé Lena mais je ne voulais pas te réveiller si tu veu je peu te r'applait plus tard ma chérie"

Lena "Désolé, je ne voulais pas être désagréable avec toi"

Widowmaker "Non, tu na pas a te pardonner moi aussi je saurais pareille si on me réveillé à une heure du matin"

Lena "Mais sa fait du bien entendre ta voix"

Widowmaker "Moi aussi, je suis content d'entendre ta voie est je voulais te demander quelque chose"

Lena "Oui, je t'écoute"

Widowmaker "Je voudrais t'inviter à un gala pour l'ouverture d'un casino à Las Vegas si tu veux Lena" avec timidité à sa voie.

Lena "Tu me propose un rendez-vous, je me trompe" avec surprise sur le visage.

Widowmaker "Nous pouvons dire sa" de la timidité à sa voie.

Lena "Je voudrais bien mais"

Widowmaker "Si tu ne peu pas venir au gala je ne temps voudrais pas"

Lena "Non, ce n'est pas sa c'est que je ne suis plus chez mon père"

Widowmaker "Où es-tu?"

Lena "Je suis chez un ami qui ma inventée avec certains agents d'Overwatch, alors je ne suis pas disponible"

Widowmaker "Alors vous êtes à Gibraltar si je ne me trompe pas"

Lena "Comme tu le sais"

Widowmaker "Disons que depuis la dissolution d'Overwatch la plus par des bases d'Overwatch ont été détruites ou abandonnées, alors c'est facile à deviner"

Lena "Eh bien, Tu savez que des agents de Talon sont venus à Gibraltar"

Widowmaker "Non, je n'étais pas au courant que Talon avait attaqué Gibraltar, car je me suis occupée de former de agent pour des missions d'infiltration mais si tu ne veu pas venir à cose de se que Talon a fait je ne temps voudrait pas"

Lena "Non, j'aimerais bien venir mais puis-je te faire confiance?"

Widowmaker "Que dois-je faire pour vous montrer que tu peu me faire confiance Lena"

Lena "Montrez-moi les invitations du gala est je te ferais confiance"

Widowmaker "Ok 30 secondes" elle a pris les invitations en photo qui étaient sur son bureau puis les a envoyée à Lena.

Puis 2 minutes plus tard, Lena a reçu les photos, lut le texte sur les invitations. Lena, après avoir lu les invitations, elle rougie quand a ces joues deviennent chaudes en pensant qu'elle lui offre un rendez-vous, lui dit la rappella.

"Quand est le gala" avec enthousiasme à sa façon.

Widowmaker "C'est dans 3 semaines, le gala aura lieu à Las Vegas, pas d'arme comprise"

Lena "Okay je vais essayer de me libérer pour le gala"

Widowmaker "Ce sera plus facile si tu retournes chez ton père Lena, je pourrais envoyer mon jet personnel est l'un des majordomes qui viendrait te chercher"

Lena "Pourquoi pas je vais retourner chez mon père"

Widowmaker "Alors, je te voie pour le gala ma chérie"

Lena "Au revoir ma chérie"

Alors Widowmaker a coupé la communication plus appelée ces trois majordomes est elle leurs ont dit plus.

"Je vers allé au gala alors je veux faire les magasins pour être bien habillé pour le gala avec vous trois"

Les trois majordomes "Oui, mademoiselle"

Puis du côtés de Lena.

Elle pensa a se que Widowmaker lui avait dit.

"Est-ce que sa saurait une bonne idée, dit aller au gala je devrait être bien habillé malgré que mes robes était est mon appart a était pulvérisé lors l'explosion de Londres"

Puis décidé de vérifier si le gala est vrai après quelques minutes, elle a découvert que les invitations était vraie, le gala il aura lieu dans 3 semaines à Las Végas est qu'il comment serait à 19 heureux pour finir à 5 heureux du matin puis décida de partir se coucher.  
Le lendemain matin Lena sortie de du coquepite du jet dans le quel avait dormie en prenant des vertement puis décida allée prendre une bon douche dans les douches des filles après 35 minutes elle sortie de la douche puis partie se baladée dans Gibraltar en se baladent elle voie Angela entrain de préparer est rangée l'infirmerie est continua son chemin puis arriva dans l'hangar, voyer Torbjörn entrain de travailler sur Bastion est Orisa aider par Brigitte sa fille, Lena se dirigea vers eux puis leurs dit.

"Salut vous deux qu'est-ce que vous faites"

Brigitte "Aaaaaah, Lena c'est toi tu ma fait peur" en reprenant son souffle.

Torbjörn "Tu peu arrêté de faire sa Lena je suis trop vieux pour ses connerie, arrêt de te déplacer sans faire de bruit c'est flippant quand tu fait sa" en reprenant son souffle.

Lena "Désolée, vous faites quoi"

Torbjörn "Je fais la mise à jour de Bastion d'aider de Brigitte qui voulait voir comment était construit bastion est Orisa mais malgré qu'Orisa peu faire c'est mise à jour tout seule"

Brigitte "Mais Orisa voulais nous aidaient pour la mise à jour de Bastion"

D'un coup Orisa sortie de son mod vielle est dit.

"Mise à jour effectué, bonjour mademoiselle Oxton comment allez-vous"

Lena "Bien alors tu aide Torbjörn est Brigitte pour la mise à jour Bastion"

Orisa "Oui car pendant que Torbjörn est Brigitte fond une mise à jour sur son chasis moi je fait une mise à jour de son système est aussi je veux savoir comment le réparer en cas qu'il soit gravement endommagé, car moi est Bastion nous sommes l'unité de défense de Numbani"

Lena "Je comprends mais aussi tu ne t'aurais pas attacher a Bastion, je me trompe Orisa"

Orisa "Oui je.....me suis attachée.....a Bastion comme.....coéquipier" en buguent dans sa phrase.

Lena "A bon alors pourquoi la couleur de tes yeux a virée au rose"

Torbjörn "Aaaaaa, je nan croit pas mes yeux, Lena tu as vraiment un dont pour maître tout le monde mal à l'aise" enhurlent de rire alors Brigitte se ratener de rire.

Lena "Bon je vais vous laissez tranquille est Orisa surveille bien ton petit amie" avec petit rire sur son visage.

Puis Lena sortie de l'hangar est continua son chemin puis arriva au réfectoire puis voyée Winston, Zarya, Mcree qui mangeaient puis continua son chemin puis arriva vers les dortoirs des filles car Winston en r'appellent tout le monde sauf Genji, Henzo est Mei.  
Il avait oublié que le dortoir des garçons qui était y n'utilisable car il servait de lieux de stockage pour les inventions que Winston avait créé alors il a décidé de laisser les personnes décidaient ou il voulait dormir.  
Winston lui dorait dans son labo, Mcree, Torbjörn, Zarya, Brigitte dormer chaqu'un dans une tante alors que Reinhardt est Ana eu dormait ensembles dans un véhicule militaire.  
Alors Angela dormer à l'infirmerie est que Zenyatta ne dormer pas, alors Fareeha est Symmétra elles avait prix le dortoir des filles pour eux quand a Lena elle dormait dans un coquebite d'un avion de transport d'Overwatch est D.va dormer dans son meka.  
Puis Lena se demander pourquoi Symmétra est Fareeha avait prix le dortoir pour eux, elle décida d'aller voir puis une fois devant.  
Elle voyait D.va, Ana est Reinhardt entrain d'écoutaient à la porte du dortoir puis Lena leurs dit.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites" avec de la curiosité dans sa voie.

D.va "Lena, t'est toi" a voie bas.

Lena "Désolée alors vous faites quoi" a voie bas.

Ana est Reinhardt "Ont surveille notre fille" en restent coller à la porte.

Lena "Fareeha est assez grande pour se débrouiller tout seule"

Ana "Je sais mais c'est ma fille hunique" a voie bas

Reinhardt "notre fille Ana" a voit bas.

D.va "Chute, je voudrais les entendres"

Lena "Entendre quoi"

D.va "Reste ici ou par Lena"

Lena "je reste"

D.va "Alors vient la est t'est toi" a voie bas.

Lena rejoignia Reinhardt, Ana est D.va qui écoutaient à la porte du dortoir, elle mie son oreille contre la porte est entendit Fareeha qui disait.

"Mmmmmmm" avec une voie remplie de sensualité est douceur.

Symmétra "Tu as l'aire d'apprécier se petit massage ma chérie" avec de la douceur dans sa voie.

Fareeha "Oui, sa fait du bien je sans les muscles de mon dos se détendre est ne t'arrête pas"

Symmétra "Oui car ton dos plus détendu maintenant, mais je vais changée dans droit ou je vais te masser, mais pour sa il faut tu retire ton t-shirt est que j'alle chercher l'huile de massage dans mon sac"

Fareeha "Tu sais que n'est rien en dessous"

Symmétra "Je sais ma déesse égyptienne" avec une voie une érotique.

En partent ver son sac Farreha mie une petite giffle sur la fesse gauche de symmétra qui la fit germir est-ce retourna pour lui a fait un petit sourire diabolique son visage, quand aux quatre personnes qui était derrière la porte est qui disaient a voix bas.

Reinhardt "Ana, tu t'inquiète trop pour notre fille"

Ana "Je m"inquiète parce que notre fille est avec une autre fille dans la même pièce est quel font je ne sais quoi"

Lena "Est alors tu ne saurais pas trop mère poule Ana"

Ana "Non, je ne suis pas mère poule c'est seulement que a notre époque ont présenté la personne avec qui ont sortée"

D.va "A votre époque maintenant c'est dépassé grand-mère" avec de l'arrogance dans sa voie.

Puis d'un coup le portable de D.va se mie a vibré, elle décida de regardée qui l'appelle puis partie pour répondre a son portable puis après que Hana (D.va) soit partie avec Reinhardt qui avait faim.

Ana "Elle ne c'est toujours pas remit de la mort de Jack"

Lena "Tu pense comment tu saurais quand ont te disais que ton père est mort dans une explosion dans l'une des bases les mieux sécurisé au monde est surtout elle l'idolateur son père de puis c'est six ans"

Ana "Tu as raison, comment es-tu au courant que la base avait explosé Lena"

Lena "J'étais en vidéo conférence avec Clara la petite sœur Angela" avec de la froideur est un peu de colère dans sa voie.

Ana "Désolée Lena, je ne voulais pas réveillé un vieux souvenir douloureu"

Lena "Oui tu viens de faire repenser à la mort de Clara, je me souvient très bien comment elle mort Ana, j'ai encore l'image en tête une barre en acier lui avais transpercer la cage thoracique, ces jambes écrasés par une dalle de béton armée, un bras arraché, un oeil crevée est un agent de Talon qui lui a tranché la corche avec son couteau alors désoler de te le dire mais tu ne c'es pas ce que c'est être désolée, même ta propre fille ne veu plus te voir" avec de la colère dans sa voie.

Ana "Lena arrête de dire sa ce n'est pas toi la"

Lena "A bon désolée te dire sa mais c'est vrai tu étais l'un des meilleurs agent d'Overwatch mais maintenant tu est une épave......"

D'un coup Ana a mieu une énorme gifle à Lena qui la fie tombée sur ses fesses, mais elle n'avait pas remarquée que Fareeha avait vue sa mère maître une gifle à Lena avec Symmétra derrière elle est dit.

"Sa va Lena" en ne regardent même pas sa mère.

Lena "Oui sa va" en tenant sa joue gauche.

Fareeha est Symmétra aidairent Lena a se relever puis la fie rentrer dans le dortoir est ferma la porte derrière eux, sans même parler est regardées Ana, puis Symmétra dit a Fareeha.

"Tu m'avais dit de ne pas me fier à sa réputation je comprend maintenant"

Fareeha "Oui, mais c'est la première fois que je la voie giflée quelqu'un, Lena tu te sans bien"

Lena "Oui sa va ma joue me fait un peu mal est aussi mes fesses aussi"

Fareeha "Moi est Satya peuve te réconfortées si tu veux" en retirent son t-shirt bleu qui révélées ses grosse seins bronzé de Fareeha est jeta par terre le t-shirt.

Lena "Non merci sa va mais Satya est son vrai nom" en des tournant le regard avec ses joues qui avait prit une tiente rouge vive.

Fareeha "Oui Satya est son vrais nom, Symmétra n'est que son pseudonyme"

Lena "Mais j'ai quelque chose a vous demandez" avec de la timidité dans sa voie.

Fareeha "Oui nous t'écoutons Lena"

Lena "Comment dire on ma inventé à un gala a Las Végas qui se passe dans 3 semaines est-ce que je doit y allée ou pas"

Satya "En fait on ta donner une date"

Lena "Oui" avec de la timiditée dans sa voie.

Farreha"Pour moi si je saurais toi je n'existerait pas a y aller Lena"

Lena "Merci pour conseille, mais comment vous êtes rencontraient vous deux"

Satya "Je vais te laissé lui dire ma chérie moi je revient je ver chercher l'huile de massage"

Fareeha "Bon en fait, ont ses rencontrées lors d'un rendez-vous d'affaire, qui se passé dans son entreprise ont m'avais engagée pour être son garde du corps personnel"

Lena "Intéressent continue"

Fareeha "En fait il y a 4 semaines Satya a voulue ma faire plaisir en réservant un de séance de sonna dans l'un des méliores sepas d'Oasis, pour me descriper un peu car elle me trouver trop sérieuse voir trop tendu"

Satya "Ma puce, j'ai trouvée l'huile de massage"

Fareeha "Ok"

Lena "Continue de raconter Fareeha" avec de la curiosité dans sa voie.

Fareeha "En fait l'aure de la séance de sonna nous retrouver dans le mes sonna tout les deux en serviette qui était aux tour de notre taille, nous sommes regardées toutes les deux pendant une demi-heure jusqu'à que Satya me parle est se rapprocha de moi, ont a parlaient pendant une heure jusqu'à que Satya est une idée que n'est pas vue venir"

Lena "Que veu tu dire par la"

Fareeha "Disons qu'elle était debout devant moi alors que moi j'était assis sur un banc est elle a hautée sa serviette quel avait au tour de sa taille, c'est assise sur mes genoux est ma embrassée toute suite après est nous sa vont fait l'amour dans le sonna pendant 5 heureux......." avec ses joues qui avait prix une teinte rouge vive.

Satya "Se qu'elle a oubliée de te dire que pendant qu'elle me regardait elle avait les yeux rivés sur mes seins est juste après qu'ont s'embrassaient elle avait mie ses mains sur mes fesses est elle commençait à masser surtout quand j'avais déplacée ma main droit entre ses jambes" en revenant en se mais temps de l'huile de massage sur les mains est un un sourire sur son visage.

Fareeha "Oui sauf je n'est pas la seule a matter les seins de l'autre je me trompe" avec de sensualité dans sa voie.

Satya "c'est vrai tu raisons ma chérie" en se mais temps derrière Fareeha est commença a masser la proitrine de Fareeha.

Lena "Je vais vous laissez" avec un rougissement sur ses joues.

Lena sortie du dortoir plus vite qu'elle était rentrée, envoyant Satya qui masser les seins Fareeha de façon érotique.  
Une fois en dehors du dortoir, Ana n'était plus devant la porte mais Lena pouvait enttendre les gémissements de plaisir de Fareeha alors qu'elle était derrière la porte du dortoir puis décida d'aller voir Winston pour lui demander pourquoi Lucio n'était pas la une fois arrivée au réfectoire, elle ne voyait pas Winston alors elle partie en direction de son labo puis le trouva entrain de parler à Athéna est a D.va.

"Salut Winston, tu fais quoi"

Winston "Je t'avais pas entendu entrée, que veu tu Lena"

D.va "Winston ont na pas finit notre conversation tout les deux pourquoi tu nous sa tous r'appellaient"

Winston "L'attaque de Talon sur Gibraltar ma prix au dépourvue"

D.va "Ouai c'est vrai que vue que Talon attaqué une foie Gibraltar il vont pas nous attaquaient deuxième fois sur tout que maintenant que presque tous le monde est la est sur tout est alors"

Winston "Bas le monde est en danger Hana est aussi je suis entrain de recherche une nouvelle basse disponible car il ont trouvé Gibraltar ont se n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne revienne malgré que derniers coup j'ai puis man occupé tout seule" avec de la roquanse dans sa voie.

D.va "Ne m'appel pas comme sa il y a seulement ma petite amie qui a le droit de m'appellée commeça" avec de la colère dans sa voie.

Lena "Ont se calme vous deux" en hurlant.

D.va "Désolé Lena est aussi a toi Winston, c'est-ce que ma dit Ana tout ta l'heure qui ma mie de mauvaise humeur"

Winston "Non, sa va Hana mais tu me fais pensée a ton père"

D.va "A  bon que veu tu dire par la"

Winston "Tu le même regard que ton père quand il était en colère sauf que pour toi sa marche pas"

D.va "Que tu dire par la"

Lena "Tu est trop mignonne alors sa te décrédibilise Hana, Winston tu conte nous donner des missions ou pas parce que moi j'ai des trucs prévu pour le moment"

Winston "Oui est non, car de puis L'attaque de Talon Athéna a vérifier tout les systems mais il semble que rien ne manque, aussi je conte faire une réunion avec tout le monde pour parlait de nouvelles règles d'Overwatch"

D.va "Quand est la réunion"

Winston "Elle est dans 2 heureux dans la salle de réunion"

Lena "Ok dans 2 heureux sa va est aussi je peu te parler en privée Winston"

D.va "Bon je vais vous laissez j'ai un appel à passé" en partent du labo de Winston.

Winston "A plus Hana, que veu tu Lena"

Lena "Comment dire ont ma proposée d'aller a un gala qui se passera dans 3 semaines à Las Végas pour l'ouverture d'un nouveau casino"

Winston "A tu des preuves Lena"

Lena "Oui j'ai les photo de des invitations sur mon portable" en lui montrant la photo sur son portable.

Winston "Comment as-tu reçu c'est invitation Lena"

Lena "En faite j'ai rencontrée une fille avant de revenir"

Winston "Tu t'est remit avec Emily, Lena"

Lena "Non, mon histoire avec elle est finit de puis longtemps c'est quelqu'un d'autre Winston" avec de la colère dans sa voie.

Winston "D'accord mais pourquoi pas ta nouvelle copine ne pourrait pas nous donnez un coup de main pour relancer Overwatch"

Lena "Non, je ne lui demanderais pas sa" avec de la colère dans sa voie.

Winston "Pourquoi"

Lena "Parce qu'elle pense que je ne retournerait pas aux combat est je n'est pas envie quel s'inquiète pour moi"

Winston "Je comprend, mais Lena je doit te donner ton injection de nitrogène, car Angela est occupée pour le moment"

Lena "Si tu veu, mais fait vite tu c'est que je n'aime pas recevoir c'est injection Winston"

Winston "Je sais Lena, je fait vite"

Winston sortie un récipient en verre avec de dans un liquide rouge transparent de son frigo puis prit une seringue est remplie la seringue a 0.15 puis prit le bras gauche de Lena est lui injecta dans le bras puis laissa Lena partir puis après quel sois partie.

"Winston"

Winston "Oui, je t'écoute Athéna"

Athènes "J'ai trouvée des dossiers est des données surprit ou effacé dans systèmes est également des fichiers manquants"

Winston "Que sont-ils"

Athéna "Les fichiers qui.....ont étaient effacé est......supprimé par le virus ont était endommager......ont cela peu prendre.......du temps pour les rerparait également......mon système comment se avoir des falians.....Winston"

Winston "D'accord je vers m'occuper de toi Athéna sa va prendre du temps restaurait se qui a était surprimé en n'attendent repose toi"

Athéna "Merci Winston"


	9. Chapitre 8: de bon moment qui tourne aux cauchemars.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Désolé pour le retard de la mise en ligne mais j'espère que sa vous plaira est bonne lecture, j'ai commencé a écrit se lui de Sombra est D.VA.

Une semaine c'était écouler de puis la réunion à Gibraltar avec tout le monde, alors que Lena passa une semaine entier a aidée Angela à ranger l'infirmerie alors que D.VA fut rappelée par son gouvernement pour lutter contre un trafique arme de combat expérimental, Zarya fut elle aussi rappelée pour des voles de matériel militaire dans son pays, quand à Brigitte elle avait décider de rester a Gibraltar avec son père car elle volait rejoindre Overwatch comme son père est son parient mais elle ne lors avaient rien dit car elle avait perd de leurs réactions.  
Quand a Hana est Reinhardt tout les deux contenaient à surveiller les deux tourtereaux qui passer leurs plus claire de leurs temps ensemble même ci un soir Fareeha avait emmener Satya faire une balade  dans les nuages avec son armure, alors que Mcree lui était partie car il avait mieux a faire à lieur, alors Winston lui était resté dans son labo pendant une semaine a vérifier est réparer système d’Athéna se qui lui permit rechercher les dossier manquent est trouva rien a par qu'il manquaient des fichiers est les enregistrement vidéo pendant l'attaque sinon rien d'autre, Winston c'est passer tout les enregistrements vidéos avant l'attaque est après l'attaque pour voir si il ne lui manquer pas des inventions mais après 3 heure a regarder des enregistrements est a vérifier s'il ne lui manquer rien est il avait tout ses avaient inventions, puis son regard se tourna vers les caméras de surveillance devant le dortoir des filles est il voyait un petit objet qui briller sous le troisièmes lit prêt du pied gauche puis la vidéo se coupa pendant 15 minutes puis une voie la vidéo reprit il n'avait plus le petit objet qui briller sous le lit, il regarda a nouveau l'enregistrement avant l'attaque est zooma sur l'objet puis voyer que c'est un cœur en argent, quand d'un coup Lena apparut à coté de Winston est lui dit.

"Tu regarde quoi"

Winston "Aaaaaaaah, ta ma fait peur Lena est je regarde les vidéos de surveillance car j'ai remarqué quelque qui était la avant l'attaque mais plus la après l'attaque"

Lena "Montre moi c'est quoi Winston"

Winston "Tien regarde Lena"

Lena "Attend mais c'est mon cœur en argent Winston tu la retrouver"

Winston "Oui est non, je regardais les vidéos de survillienne avant l'attaque est je l'est trouvé comme sa"

Lena "Super je vais le cherchée"

Winston "Désoler Lena mais ton collier n'est plus la"

Lena "Que veut tu dire par la"

Winston "Ton collier n'est plus dans le dortoir, j'ai demandé Fareeha est sa copine de regarder dans le dortoir est elles non rien trouvée"

Lena "En fait tu es entrain de me dire que le collier qu’Amélie m'avait au faire pour notre troisièmes rendez-vous a disparut, tu c'es se que se collier représente pour moi" avec de la tristesse dans sa voie.

Winston "Je sais mais aussi il y a des problèmes plus urgent j'ai reçu des infos pas rapport au gant de doomfist, que quelqu'un chercherait à le récupérait pour sans servir car tu sais de quoi est capable se gant est la puissance qu'il fournie a son porteur"

Lena "Oui je sais"

Winston "Mais il va falloir le surveiller se gant car j'ai mauvais pressentiment est j'ai fait en sort que des personnes puis le surveiller se gant"

Lena "Que veux-tu"

Winston "En fait j'ai trouvé deux poste en agent de sécurité dans le musé qui va le recevoir pendant 2 semaines le gant"

Lena "Qui sont les personnes que tu vas envoyaient"

Winston "Toi est Angela car moi ont peu pas dire que je pas i n'aperçut est aussi en même temps que la plus par des agents de Overwatch a par toi est Angela, vous étés c'elles qui son les plus discrètes"

Lena "D'accord moi est Angela ont commence quand"

Winston "Dans 2 jours à Washington c'est la ou le gant a était transfère d'un muser de Oasis a un muser de Washington''

Lena "Sa me va mais tu as dit a Angela pour le muser"

Winston "Non pas encore"

Angela " Whinstonnnnnn!!!!" en hurlent de tout ses forces qui se résonna dans tout Gibraltar.

Lena "Je croix qu’elle est au courant est bon chance pour la convaincre car j'espère que tu temps sortira car, il faut mieux que son n’amnésie lui est fait oublier l'entrainement que Gabriel lui avait donnée car tu te souviens de se qu'elle a fait a Genji quand il essayer de la draguer"

Winston "Oui, se jour la j'ai u mal pour lui"

D'un coup Winston sur sauta de peur en voyant Angela qui était dernier lui puis disait.

"Winston tu contais me dire quand pour le muser"

Winston "Pas en fait je conter te le dire avant la mission vue que vous étés les deux a passaient i n'aperçu"

Angela "Tu pense que Lena passe i n'aperçu avec son accélérateur sur sa poitrine"

Winston "En fait Lena as-tu toujours le collier est ces bras selles que je t'est fabriqué"

Lena "Oui, ils sont chez mon père dans son appart"

Angela "Lena tu ne conte pas faire c'est mission non"

Lena "Oui, vue que j'ai des projets qui se passe mardi prochain"

Angela "Attend que veux tu dire par la"

Lena "En fait on ma invitée à un gala qui se passe à Las Vegas dans 3 jours"

Angela "C'est maintenant que tu me dis que tu as reçu un rendez-vous avec une fille dit moi tout Lena je veux savoir"

Winston "Alors Angela tu veux y allée avec Lena"

Angela "Ce n’est pas a toi que je parle Winston c'est à Lena"

Lena "Alors tu viens avec moi Angela"

Angela "Oui, car je veux tout savoir sur se rendez-vous"

Lena "Alors il est temps que l’ont parte car 2 heureux de vol il est mieux de ne pas partir de nuit"

Angela "Oui sa saurait mieux Lena" puis Lena est Angela partie du labo de Winston en parlent du rendez-vous de Lena.

Winston "Qu'est-ce qui sait passée la"

Est après 1 heureux pour préparaient leurs a faire est 2 heureux de vol Lena est Angela arrivaient a Washington a l'aéroport de du père de Lena, qui les attendaient avec une voiture est les emmena a l'appartement est parti juste ta après, en laissent les clés de l'appartement à Lena est Angela est une fois dans l'appartement Lena dit.

"Angela tu veux mangeais quoi ce soir"

Angela "Pourquoi pas italien"

Lena "D'accord pour l'italien"

Puis après avoir mangée elles partirent se couchée Lena avait prit la chambre avec la salle de bain car Angela lui avait laisser car elle était au courant que Lena fait parfois du mal a dormir qui était parfois provoquer par ses cauchemars ou le nitrogène don des fois elle passée beaucoup de temps dans la douche sous l'eau car sa la calmée.  
Pendant la nuit Lena était agitée elle fessait rêve mais se lui si était très différent que tout se qu'elle a fait.

Le rêve.

Lena était la dans un lit mais elle n'était pas seule dans le lit, alors elle se tourna pourvoir le dos nue de Widowmaker avec son tatouage d'araignée puis elle se rapprocha d'elle, elle passa ses bras au tour Widowmaker se qui la réveiller mais est lui dit.

"Tu es bien matinale ma chérie"

Lena "Désolée je ne voulais pas te réveillée ma chérie"

Widowmaker "Non, sa va il était préférable que tu me réveille car aujourd'hui le jour si tout est bien est il na pas de complication"

Lena se demandée pourquoi elle avait dit sa puis elle prit la main de Lena est la posa sur son ventre puis Lena comprit se qu'elle voulait dire par la puis elle se réveilla d'un coup Lena était dans la chambre de l'appart de son père quand elle entendu Angela lui dire.

"Lena on se réveille va bientôt devoir i aller pour notre premier jour de travaille il ne faut pas être en retard"

Lena "Oui j'arrive dans 2 minutes, Angela"

Lena sortie du lit à la se laver puis rejoignais Angela qui était entrain de préparer le petit-déjeuner est une fois arrivée dans la cuisine Angela lui dit.  
"Bonjour Lena tu a fait de beau réveil"

Lena "Oui est toi Angela"

Angela "Non pas trop j'ai fait que des cauchemars c'est nuit"

Lena "Tu veux en parlée"

Angela "Non merci Lena mais tu as toujours du mal a te lever Lena"

Lena "Non je me suis réveil que quand tu frapper à ma porte de chambre"

Angela "En fait j'ai frappé plus de 10 fois contre ta porte pour te réveillée, pour que je puis utilisée la salle de bain"

Lena "Désoler est Angela j'ai quelque chose a te demandée" avec de la timidité dans sa voie.

Angela "Oui, je t'écoute"

Lena "En fait te dirait plus tard"

Angela "D'accord"

Juste après avoir déjeuné est Angela être partie se lavée, elles partirent toutes les deux au musée une arrivées a 7 heureux, elles rencontrées le directeur du musée chaqu'une leurs tours est leurs donna leurs poste respective Lena est Angela seraient un agent de sécurité de jour devant surveiller le musée est de garantir des visiteurs du musée est surtout la protection du gant de doomfist car c'est une pièce unique est elle estimé à plus de 590 millions dollars.  
Puis après avoir parlée au directeur du musée Lena est Angela prix leurs poste respective puis Lena fie sa ronde au premier étage quand a Angela fie sa ronde au deuxième étage, la journée passa rapidement est fini la journée à 17 heure puis deux jours plus tard, le jour du gala arriva se qui poussa Lena a se réveillée 1 heureux avant le travaillée, préparer le déjeuner avant que Angela ne se réveil puis quelques minutes plus tard Angela se réveilla puis rejoignais Lena dans la cuisine puis lui parla.

"Bonjour Lena tu es bien matinal aujourd’hui"

Lena "Oui aujourd'hui c'est un jour très spéciale pour moi alors j'ai a te d'être a ce soir Angela"

Angela "Je suis content pour toi Lena mais tu au moins une tenue pour se soir"

Lena "En fait je conté allée un magasin avant d'allée a mon rendez-vous"

Angela "Lena arrêt de prévoir tous au dernier moment sa finira par te posée des problèmes"

Lena "Je sais mais en passent il falloir bientôt qu’ont y allé au musée"

Après 45 minutes plus tard Lena est Angela arrivaient au musée, elles prix leurs poste respective Angela s'occupée de la surveillance a l’accueille du musé est regardée les écrans des caméras de surveillance  alors que Lena, fessait des rondes dans le musée puis Lena passa devant une partie du musée qui était en rénovation est elle entendit un sifflement est une voie qui disait.

"Regarde moi le cul est ces seins de c'est fille"

visiter "Ouais son cul me fait pendait si on allait lui parlait"

Puis Lena se retourna pour voir deux garçons qui venait vers elle est lui dit.

"Bonjour poupée je voudrais savoir si tu aurais un numéro pour moi est mon amie ou si tu ne voudrais pas nous ferait visitaient le musée dans des endroits privée" en lui mais temps sa main gauche sur la fesse gauche de Lena.

Lena "Désolée mais vous n'est pas mes types" en retirant la main de l'un des garçons de sa fesse.

Le deuxième garçon "Moi je pense que tu vas plutôt apparaissiez le moment que mon amie est moi allons te donnée poupée"

Lena "Je voulais déjà dit vous n'êtes pas mes types" en donnent un coup point droit à l'un des hommes.

Mais d'un coup elle entendit une voie familier qui venait derrière elle qui disait.

"Vous deux vous lâchez tout suis"

Lena tourna son regarde ver la direction de la voie puis voyer Widowmaker avec sa peau qui n'était pas bleu mais blanche mais quand a son regarde qui pourrait tuée si elle avait des armes à la place des yeux puis l'un des hommes dit.

"Ont va s'amusée avec les deux"

Les deuxièmes hommes "Ouais" en se dirigeant vers Widowmaker.

Quand à L'homme qui était contre Lena se mie sourit puis essayait d'embrasser Lena mais elle lui mie coup de genou dans l'estomac qui le fie reculé quand à l'autre homme qui était derrière eux c'est retrouvé parterre avec le nez cassée est en sang, l'homme qui était de devant Lena lui sauta de suis mais Widowmaker retira l'homme de Lena puis lui mie deux coups points mais il sortie de sa poche un couteau est lui mie un coup de tourteau dans le bras gauche, Lena sauta sur l'homme qui avait le couteau est lui mie trois coups de point dans le visage est suivie de Widowmaker qui lui mie deux coups pied dans le ventre, Lena est Widowmaker finir l'homme en lui donnent un coup point chaqu'une se qui fit perde connaissance l'homme puis Widowmaker lui dit.

"Beau bouleau mais au fait pourquoi tu n’as pas utilisée tes pouvoirs Lena"

Lena "Je ne pouvais pas, parce que il me faut mon accélérateur pour que j'utilise mes pouvoirs est je ne l'est pas la seule chose que j'ai sur moi c'est mon collier est je ne peu pas utilisée mes pouvoir avec mon collier"

Widowmaker "Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ma chérie, mais maintenant qu'est-ce qu'ont fait des deux la"

Lena "Si ont les menottaient est les ramena à la sécurité ma chérie"

Widowmaker "J'ai plutôt une autre idée en tête" en prennent le couteau de l'un des hommes.

Lena "Non pas de torture" en lui fessant le regarde de chien battu.

Widowmaker "D'accord arrête de faire sa tu ma fait fondre a chaque fois" avec ses joue qui avait prit une teinte rouge vif.

Lena "Au fait c'est du maquillage ou un collier holographique" en menottent les deux hommes.

Widowmaker "Non c'est autre chose mais je te le dirait au gal"

Lena "D’accord"

Elle est Lena prirent les deux hommes en les feu sans trainées par terre jusqu'à l’entrée du musée puis Lena vue Angela a l’accueil qui était entrain de parlée avec un visiteur qui avait t-shirt a capuche noir, quand elle vue Lena est son amie avec les hommes inconscients trainée par terre est les emmena en dehors du musée avec Widowmaker puis une fois fait elles renteraient dans le musée Lena repartie faire ses ronde dans le musée suivie par Widowmaker alors que Angela qui regardée les écrans des caméras de sécurité à l’accueil pendant que Widowmaker est Lena marchée dans le musée Lena se demandée pourquoi elle était la mais elle sortie de ses pensées quand elle remarqua quel n’est plus a cotée d’elle, Lena tourna la tète de gauche a droite pour la cherchée est la trouva devant un écran holographique qui présentée tout les anciennes agents d’Overwatch elle la rejoignais, un fois a cotée d’elle Lena la regardée fait bouchée les hologrammes de gauche à droite pour regardée les personne puis elle s’arrêta sur l’hologramme présentent Angela, Lena le regarda puis elle lui dit.

"Tu fais quoi la"

Widowmaker "Je m’informe sur ton n’amie"

Lena "Attend un minutes tu la reconnue"

Widowmaker "Oui est aussi j’ai quelque chose a te dire" avec de la timidité dans sa voie.

Lena "Oui je t’écoute"

Widowmaker "Tu sors avec elle ou c’est ton n’amie"

Lena "C’est juste une amie pour moi"

Widowmaker "Juste une amie rien d’autre"

Lena "Oui, aussi j’ai autre chose a te dire sur elle c’est-elle qui ma soigner juste après mon accident"

Widowmaker "Je voie alors pour toi c’est juste une amie"

Lena "Oui est je peu aussi la considérais comme une grande sœur qui est trop protectrice envers moi est Clara"

Widowmaker "Clara qui est ce"

Lena "Enfaite c’était la petite sœur d’Angela"

Widowmaker "était la petite sœur"

Lena "Oui, elle est mort il y a 2 mois lors de l’explosion du Q.G de Washington"

Widowmaker "Désolée de ravivait de mauvais sous venir"

Lena "Non sa va mais au fait que fait tu la"

Widowmaker "Enfaite je suis venue pour toi car je ne savais pas si tu avais une tenue pour le gala de ce soir alors je t’est achetée une robe"

Lena "Merci mais elle est ou"

Widowmaker "Tu la recevras ce soir avant le gala est ne sois pas en retard car mon jet privée vient te prendre à l’aéroport de ton père"

Lena "Attend une minutes ton jet viendra me cherchée à l’aéroport de mon père comment tu le sais"

Widowmaker "Disons que nous somme parlés l’autre fois quand je suis repartie en mission"

Lena "Je comprends maintenant alors je saurais à l’heure pour le départ"

Widowmaker "D’accord" en lui embrassent sa joie gauche et puis partie du musée.

Quand a Lena qui décida de la raccompagner à la sortie avec les joues rouge puis repartie faire ses rondes car Angela l’avait vue se faire embrassée par Widowmaker, alors elle décida de reprendre ses ronds est de cachée ses joies rouge vive a Angela est au visiteur puis le reste de la journée passa rapidement, Lena est Angela retourna à l’appartement puis elle le savait qu’elle avait 1 heure 30 pour se réparer est se maquiller car elle devait être à l’aéroport de son père avant 19 heureux alors Lena partie se lavée, après 25 minutes Lena était lavée est commença e se maquiller elle mie du rouge a lèvre rouge est un mascara bleu clair sur ces yeux puis se coiffa en gardent sa coiffure normal puis se regarda dans le miroir puis son regard tomba sur le cristal bleu vive qui mie en valeur son beau visage maquiller, sortie de la salle de bain prit un t-shirt blanc est jean bleu puis à la voir en Angela est lui dit qu’elle partie pour son rendez-vous, une foie arrivée à l’aéroport il était 18 heureux 15 est vue un jet noir atterrir sur une piste puis s’arrêta quelques mètres de Lena, elle vue une personne qui descendait du jet puis arriva devant elle est il pouvait la voir que son visage lui semblait familier puis il lui dit.

"Bon soir mademoiselle je saurais votre hotte pendant le voyage car mademoiselle Guillard a du réglée une affaire de dernière minutes alors elle nous rejoindra à l’aéroport de Las Véga"

Lena "Je comprends"

Philippe "Est aussi mademoiselle Guillard a laissée un tenue pour vous dans le jet pour le gala il y est temps de partir si nous ne voulons pas être en retard"

Lena "Oui"

Lena monta dans le jet suivie de Philippe une foie à l’intérieure Lena sentie le jet qui décolla ils lui montra la robe que Widowmaker lui avait achetée mais elle était dans une housse de protection blanc avec une boitte a chaussure blanc puis elle la prit la housse est la boite a chaussure, Philippe lui montra ou elle pouvait se changée Lena rentra dans la pièce est pouvait voir que c’est en fait une chambre plus petite avec une armoire est un lit a une place elle retira ses vêtements se retrouvent complètement nue puis sortie la robe est par sa grand surprise c’est une robe qu’elle aurait toujours voulu avoir mais c’est robe n’était pas dans c’est moyen car la robe était une robe a dos nue fait de petite cristal blanc taller en forme losange cousu sur de la sois blanc égyptienne, la robe valait 1 demi millions de dollar à elle seule est il n’avait seulement 4 exemplaire dans le monde, se qui fie sourire Lena du façon qu’elle n’avait pas fait de puis un moment puis mie la robe qui était accompagner de deux boucle d’oriel en or est aussi d’un fouloir en en sois blanc puis mi ses chaussures a talon blanche puis sortie de la pièce une fait elle s’assit dans le siège devant Philippe puis elle regarda son visage se la lui rappelée quelqu’un mais qui elle cherchée dans sa tête puis il se leva son siège puis revenue quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses a thé, il lui donna une tasse est prit l’autre puis se rassir devant elle est se mie regardée parle la vitre du jet qui était en vole puis Lena regarda par la vitre est voyait les étoile est les admirait car c’est la premier fois de puis longtemps qu’elle les voies des c’est façon puis Philippe lui dit.

"A quoi pensez-vous mademoiselle Oxton"

Lena "Comment qu’au connais-tu mon de famille"  
                   
Philippe "Parce que ce n’est pas la première fois qu’ont se rencontre mademoiselle Oxton"

Lena "Ont c’est déjà vue mais j’ai du mal en ment rappelait"

Philippe "C’est moi qui était le chauffer de maitresse Amélie quand elle était enfants jusqu'à que sa mère décide de me virait parce que je la soignée des blessures que sa mère lui donnée est je la protégée d’elle puis juste après être renvoyait sa mère a tout fait pour que je trouve plus de travail en temps que majordome alors j’ai du retourné a mais ancienne activité"  
   
Lena "Qu’elles activité que vous parlée"

Philippe "Avant de devenir un majordome j’étais un militer spécialisée dans le combat au corps a corps c’est même moi qui a apprit maitresse Amélie à se battre"

Lena "Je comprends mais sa mère vous a renvoyait mais comment vous l’avait retrouvée"

Philippe "Je ne l’est pas retrouvé c’est elle qui ma retrouvée est que je sois son majordome"

Lena "Merci de me dire tout sa mais dans combien de temps serons nous à Las Vegas"

Philippe "Dans une heure car le gala comment se a 19 heureux mais les personnes les plus connue passe en premier devant les photographes se la vous permettra de passée sans qu’il ne vous remarque"

Lena "Je voie"

Puis après une heure de vole ils arrivaient à Las Vega Philippe est Lena descendit du jet elle vue une limousine noir qui les attendaient, Philippe lui ouvra la porte arrière coté passager Lena rentra dans la limousine est vue Widowmaker qui était dans le siège devant elle, elle ne puis sans pécher de la regardée est voir que sa robe était noir avec un fouloir noir est remarqua que son bras droit avait reprit sa couleur bleu mais tout le reste de son corps avait une couleur de peau naturel se qui la mie mal à l’aise car pour elle cela la troublait avoir a qu’elle point son corps avait beaucoup changer pour elle mais puis Widowmaker la regarda est se déplaça pour se maitre a coté d’elle puis lui dit.

"C’est robe, tu magnifique de dans Lena"

Lena "Merci mais comment ta peau peut-elle changer de couleur parce que ton bras est redevenue bleu que l’autre est de couleur de peu normale"

Widowmaker "Je suis vécés moi qui pensée que tu me parlerais de ma robe au lieu de ma peau"

Lena "Désolée je ne voulais pas que tu le prennes mal, ta robe te va très bien est tu es magnifique de dans" avec ses joues qui avait prit une teinte rouge.

Widowmaker "Merci ma chérie" est sortent une petite fiole de son sac est le bu va.

Puis elles partirent de l’aéroport le bras droit de Widowmaker redevenu blanc puis elle vue que Lena devenue stresser car elle se frotter les mains plusieurs fois de suite puis elle prit la main gauche de Lena avec sa main droit pour essayée de la déstresse mais elle pouvait sentir de la cœur de Lena battée rapidement, Lena tourna son regard ver elle, elle pouvait voir que Widowmaker était inquiète car pour Lena c’était son premier gala dont elle savait pas comment agir est comment faire se qui la stresser encore plus, alors elle essayée intérieurement de ne pas être très terrifié mais, elle sentie quelque chose couler de son nez puis vue le regarde de Widowmaker était inquiète car c’était du sang qui couler de son nez est le rime cardiaque de Lena c’était emballait puis elle retira sa main c’elle de Widowmaker pour se grattée la bras droit est elle vue que la peau a Lena était devenue rouge puis après plusieurs minutes elle lui dit.

"Ma peau elle me brûle" en hurlent de douleur.

Widowmaker "Ta peau te brûle" avec une voie complètement terrifiée.

En mais temps sa main droit sur sa la peau de Lena, elle la tira dessus car la peau de Lena était bien plus chaude que la température de son corps pouvait supporté puis Lena perdit connaissance par la douleur, puis Widowmaker demanda a Philippe de retournée à l’aéroport car elle savait se que Lena avait une crise elle l’avait vue sa dans le dossier médicale de Lena est sur les crisses cossé par le nitrogène, ils retournèrent à l’aéroport car il faut l’est la soignée au plus vite dont elle avait besoin d’un médecin au plus vite car si sa température montait encore plus cela pourrait la tuée, une fois à l’aéroport ils montèrent dans le jet, Widowmaker avait Lena dans ses bras puis la posa dans l’un des sièges puis partie se maitre les bras sous l’eau froid car son corps ne peu pas supportée les températures de plus de 25°C car cela peu la blaisée voir la brulée puis elle décida d’appelait quelqu’un est prit la température de Lena en même temps avec thermomètre laser, elle prit son est appela quelqu’un qui pourrait sauvée Lena puis elle entendit.

"Bonjour que me vau c’est appelle Widowmaker la je travail"

Widowmaker "Désolée Moira mais j’ai besoin de toi" en voyant la température de Lena qui avait atteint 39°C est continué de montée.  
    
Moira "Pourquoi j’abonnerais se que je fais pour toi"

Widowmaker "Moira tu la ferme est tu m’écoute si je te demande de l’aide se n’est pas pour moi" avec de la colère dans sa voie.

Moira "C’est pour qui alors"

Widowmaker "C’est pour ma petite copine son corps est chaud"

Moira "Est alors"

Widowmaker "Sa température continue de montée elle est déjà 39°C est elle monte maintenant 43°C"

Moira "D’accord je peu te rejoindre ou, mais tu me devras un service pour sa"

Widowmaker "Tu auras ton service mais maintenant rejoint moi…….." en pensent a un endroit puis néants plus le choix.

Widowmaker "A ma villa tu pense être la bas dans combien de temps"

Moira "1 heure est toi"

Widowmaker "Dans 50 minutes nous y seront est je dois faire quoi pour la refroidir"

Moira "As-tu de la glace pour lui maitre dessus sa devrait per maitre de la refroidit a c’est puis une a ta villa mais la dans un bain froid en attendent que j’arrive"

Widowmaker "D’accord"

Puis après voir raccrochée elle appela ces autre majordomes est leur dit de renvoyer les garde est de préparé un bain d’eau froid dans sa salle de bain a cotée de sa chambre, Widowmaker mie de la glace sur Lena est après quelques minutes le corps de Lena d’on la température avait atteint 50°C sa température comment sa a descendre jusqu'à 42°C mais elle continua de s‘inquiétée pour au temps car elle prouvé voir le corps de Lena toujours rouge est que la glace ne lavée a penne refroidit, puis s’assit a cotée d’elle mais son regard fut attirait par la respiration que Lena avait, elle mie sa main droit sur son cou mais en mais temps sa main elle sentie qu’elle que chose dernier le cou de Lena puis elle leva sa tête pour voir est vue des verne noir à l’arrière de son cou est qui descendait jusqu'à son dos puis comprit qu’elle avait atteint le stade quatre aux niveaux de ses crisses est qu’elle ne pourrait pas survie si elle arrivée au stade cinq puis elle resta a cotée de Lena pendant le reste du voyage pour changer la glace sur elle est pour voir si elle n’arrivée pas au stade cinq, une fois arrivée a sa villa ils quittèrent le jet en courant avec Widowmaker qui avait Lena dans les bras de la glace sur elle puis foie arrivée dans sa salle de bain elle avec Philippe est les autre majordomes elle leur s de restée dehors de la salle de bain est de la prévenir quand Moira sera la puis elle retira la robe de Lena est vue que ils y avaient des verne noir sur l’ensemble de son dos sur son ventre est sa fesse droit est la partie droit de son vissage puis la posa avec délicatesse dans le bain froid en restent avec elle à la regardée est mais temps sa main droite sous l’eau pour pendre son pou de temps entend puis après plusieurs minutes le corps de Lena comment sa a reprendre sa couleur naturel lentement est les verne noir commença a disparaitre lentement puis elle entendit Philippe derrière la porte lui dire.

"Mademoiselle le médecin est la"

Widowmaker "Faite la rentrée puis fermer derrière elle comprit"

Philippe "Vous pouvez rentrée" en ouvrant la porte est en la ferment derrière elle.

Moira "Bon qu’elle personne…."

Widowmaker se retira pour que Moira voie Lena dans le bain froid avec sa peau pale puis elle lui dit.

"Tu te moque de moi tu sais qui c’est elle"

Widowmaker "Oui je sais, c’est pour sa que je t’est appelait car je sais que tu peu la sauvée est si tu ne la sauve pas c’est toi qu’on devra sauvée"

Moira "Oui j’ai comprit si elle meurt je meurs"

Widowmaker "Oui"

Moira "Que peu tu me dire sur se qu’elle a que je puis se la soigner" en comment sans préparait sa trousse médicale quel a emmenée.

Widowmaker "Je ne peu te dire que se qu’elle a n’est pas une maladie mais plutôt les effets secondaire d’une drogue de contrôle"

Moira "Je voie qu’elle drogue tu parle car la c’est la première foie que je voie sa"

Widowmaker "Il s’agit du Nitrogène j’ai tout les donnée de ses drogue sur mon ordi de mon bureau"

Moira "D’accord je vais voir sa car si je dois la soigner il faut mit que je sache se qu’elle a"

Widowmaker "Tu peu y a allée mais Philippe va te montrée mon bureau, Philippe"

Philippe "Oui mademoiselle"

Widowmaker "Emmène la dans mon bureau"

Philippe "Oui mademoiselle"

Philippe conduisit Moira dans le bureau de Widowmaker, alors qu’elle resta au coté de Lena toujours inconsciente dans le bain froid est la surveilla, écoutée ses battement de cœur qui revenait à la normal comme sa peau puis elle vue Lena qui commençait un peu à ouvrir les yeux mais les referma tout suite après, elle regardée Lena est écouta sa respiration qui était lent est qu’elle dormait en fait est après quelques minutes les vernes noirs avaient disparue est la peau de Lena redevenue normal puis elle continua de la surveiller puis après une heure elle se leva puis à la dans son armoire puis sortie un peignoir blanc puis revenue devant le bain mie le peignoir sur la chaise puis sortie Lena du bain lui mie le peignoir, la prit dans ses bras puis lent m’emmena dans sa chambre puis la mie dans son lit est partie voir Moira dans son bureau entrain de regardée le dossier médicale de Lena est ne comprenait pas se qu’elle avait, Widowmaker arriva a coté d’elle est lui montée le dossier nitrogène qui était en rapport à l’état ou était Lena est comment sais a le lire puis, Widowmaker décida de retournée avoir Lena puis une fois dans sa chambre elle s’assit sue le coté de son lit ou était Lena entrain de dormir est la regarda, elle ne pouvait pas sans perché de pensée que leurs première rendez-vous ensemble qui avait aussi mal tournée que sa puis regarda son réveille est vue qu’il était 7 heureux du matin est qu’elle n’avait pas dormir de puis le jet avait décollée de Las Vegas est a surveiller Lena est le changement de fuso horaire na pas aidé mais elle s’avait qu’elle aller tout tôt tard sans dormir mais essayée de résistée a l’envie de sans dormir avait du mal a gardée les yeux ouvraient puis décida d’aller dans son armoire est de retirait sa robe de soirée qui glissa le long de son corps nue est mie un t-shirt noir et un culotte noir en dentelle puis rejoignait Lena sous les couvertures est la pressait contre elle est pouvait sentir que le corps de Lena était froid comment sa a se réchauffée sous le peignoir est posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Lena est coté son cœur battre se qui l’aida a sans dormir est pour une fois elle admis qu’elle n’avait pas envie de quittée Lena est de ne jamais se réveille est que se moment du éternellement puis ferma les yeux est sans dormir tout suite après. Dans le bureau de Widowmaker Moira lissait les dossiers sur le nitrogène qu’elle avait imprimée est regardent les vidéos elles les regardées tout puis arriva sur la vidéo ou elle voyait Gabriel entrain d’embrassé Angela puis dit.

"Les choses ont bien changé de puis que je suis partie d’Overwatch moi qui pensée que Gabriel finirait par sortir avec Angela, mais se qui me se qui me fait m’interroge c’est que pourquoi elle n’a pas trouvée un antidote qui pouvait soigniez Lena du nitrogène mais se qui me fait plus douter c’est qu’elle n’a pas eu le choix car la connaissance elle avait surement trouvé quelque chose pour la soignée attend une minutes c’est quoi sa"

D’un coup Moira repassa la vidéo qu’elle venait de voir puis voyer quelque chose une sorte de plant l’holographique qui était montrait sur le bureau d’Angela c’était les plant d’un nouvelle accélérateur chronale puis regarda les autre vidéo pourvoir si ils n’y avaient pas des choses qu’elle avait manquée puis voyait rien mais son attention revenue sur le papier qu’elle voyait puis remarqua que quelque chose qui était réveiller par la lumière de la lampe de bureau puis regarda puis vue des mots qui n’était pas écrit de la même façon puis commença a sur préposée les feuillies puis comprit puis comment sa a notée tout se qu’elle voyait puis après 5 heureux elle avait finit de tout retranscrire puis dit.

"Angela tu avais bien trouvait un moyen de soignée Lena sa veux dire que sois ont temps pêchée de la soignée sois on menacée quelqu’un a qui tu tenais sa veut dire aussi que je vais avoir besoin de toi pour soignée Lena" en prennent son portable puis appela sombra.

Sombra "Oui allo c’est pourquoi Moira"

Moira "J’ai besoin du connexion sécurisée directe avait le directeur"

Sombra "Tu sais qu’elle heure il est au moyen Moira"

Moira "Je men fout de l’heure fait se que je te dis ou tu préfère que je dise a Reaper que tu sors avec la fille de son pire ennemie"

Sombra "D’accords je mie mais tout suite" avec de la colère dans sa voie.   
    
Sombra fit se que Moira lui avait demandée puis après 5 minutes Moira puis enfin parlée avec le directeur de Talon est lui dit.

"Moira que me veau votre appel aussi tard"

Moira "Ont n’a un problème avec Lena"

Le directeur "Qu’elle est le problème avec elle"

Moira "Vous m’avait dit que vous aviez des projets pour Lena est pour Widowmaker, elle ma appelait il y a 7 heureux par pour soignée Lena est j’ai découvert que en fait il lui donnée a son n’insu du nitrogène est vue se que j’ai découvert il falloir avance plus vite que prévue n’aux plants pour Lena est Widowmaker"

Le directeur "Que voulez-vous dire par la"

Moira "Que si ils continuent a lui donnée du nitrogène le prochaine dose pour la tuée même si se n’est que 1 milligramme mais falloir"

Le directeur "d’accords je santé que son corps ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps alors j’ai ordonnée au secteur scientifique de construire de chambre chrono diamencinelle car j’ai un plant pour la rencontrée sans a avoir l’enlevé mais en priorité trouve un moyen de la soignée est aussi dit lui il est temps de lui dire la vérité sur l’enlèvement Amélie"

Moira "Oui directeur mais ce n’est pas un peu trop tôt pour lui dire car je pensée que vous contée lui dire en personne"

Directeur "Oui je vais lui dire mais pour l’instant dit lui seulement peu de chose sur l’enlèvement"

Moira "D’accords"  
           
Puis Moira coupa la communication puis vue qu’il était 5 heure du matin elle décida faire une petite sieste est ferma les yeux sens dormit tout suite après, 8 heureux plus tard Moira se révéla puis décida que de retournée voir les deux amants mais avant elle alla récupérer sa trousse de soins pour alla dans le chambre de Widowmaker, une fois dans la chambre elle vue Widowmaker blottie contre Lena mais a sa grande surprise les deux femmes qu’elle regardée était toujours en dormit bien profondément malgré qu’il était 3 heureux de l’après midi puis s’approcha du lit puis comment sa a l’examinée, elle prit son bras droit puis après 5 minutes plus tard la température de Lena était revenue a la normale est aussi son rime cardiaque puis voyait Lena comment sa a se réveiller puis décida de lui faire une prise de sang car il était plus facile de lui prendre un peu de sang pendant qu’elle dort que pendant qu’elle est éveillée elle comment sa a lui retirait du sang quand elle vue le sang qui était entrain de remplir la petite fiole était pratiquement noir est se la était ferment pas bon pour Lena, elle se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard elle pouvait voir Moira mais elle la voyait flou tenant la viole qui contenait un peu de son sang est la mie dans petite boite puis elle tourna son regarde vers Lena qui avait a penne les yeux ouvrer qui essayer de s’assoir dans mais elle n’arrivée pas a bougée son corps, après quelques seconde sa vison revenue normale puis se demanda ou elle était puis elle sentie qu’elle n’était pas tout seule dans le lit est tourna le vissage sur le cotée puis vue Widowmaker qui était encore endormie elle regarda son visage c’est la premier fois qu’elle voie un visage aussi heure est paisible est elle était blottit contre elle puis Moira lui dit.

"Comment tu te sans Lena"

Lena "J’ai mal dans tout mon corps"

Moira "Désolée de te dire sa mais tu va devoir te reposait pendant un petite moment Lena pour que ton corps puis récupéré"

Lena "Récupéré de quoi, tu me parle de quoi la"

Moira "A quand remonte tes derniers souvins"

Lena "Mes derniers souvenir remonte c’est que je porté la robe de Amélie m’avait donnée elle nous arrivions au gala puis après ses le trou noir"

Moira "Je vois mais désolée de te dire sa mais tu as perdu connaissance avant d’arrivée au gala est tu restais inconscient pendant près de 17 heureux c’est pour sa que Widowmaker ma appelée elle avait peur pour toi"

Lena "Comment ça 17 heureux"

Moira "Tu as bien entendu Lena, pour l’instant il est préférable il faut que tu te repose car vue ton état de ton corps je te conseil de te reposée est de reste avec ta petite copine pendant un petite moment mais Lena j’ai quelque chose a te dire"

Lena "Oui je t’écoute vue que je ne peu pas bouchée que mon corps me fait mal quand je bouche"

Moira "Tu étais au courant des effets secondaire du nitrogène sur toi"

Lena "Angela m’avait dit que se pouvait me provoquer des perde de mémoire"

Moira "Oui tu sais sa mais elle ne ta pas tout dit sur les effets mais il est préférable que tu lui demande en personne ou a Winston ou Jack malgré que il est mort alors sa va être un peu difficile de demandé un mort de parlé"

Lena "Pourquoi tu me dis sa"

Moira "Pour te faire ouvrir les yeux Lena car je me souviens quand je travail a Overwatch que par mie le court temps j’ai passée avec vous tout se c’est que certain se server de ton accident comme prétexte pour t’éloigniez d’Amélie car elle avait comprit se qui te demandée de faire est utilisée le nitrogène pour te le faire oublier"

Lena "Que veux tu dire par la"

Moira "Se n’est pas a moi te le dire mais a une autre personne que tu rencontras d’ici peu de temps mais pour l’instant profite du temps, que tu as avec elle avant que tu ne doit veut partir car je ne pense pas que des personnes n’aimeraient pas te voir avec elle dans un lit n’est se pas"

Lena "C’est vrai tu as raison mais combien de temps il faudra pour que je rétablisse"

Moira "Je ne peu pas te le dire car cela peu pendre 3 jours ou voir des semaines est aussi je vais vous laissée les tourtereaux car il faut que j’annualise ton sang savoir comment te soigner alors je reviendrais d’ici quelques jours Lena pourvoit comment tu vas"

Lena "D’accords"

Puis Moira sortie de la chambre pour laisser tout les deux femmes ensemble, Lena tourna son regard faire la femme a cotée d’elle puis vue qu’elle comment sais se réveil elle lui chuchota quelques mots qui la fait poussée des petits gémissements puis elle ouvra les yeux pour regarda sa petite amie la regardé puis lui fie un petite sourire rapprocha son visage de se lui de Lena puis l’embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres puis Widowmaker se déplaça pour se maitre au-dessus de Lena a quatre pats à la regardait, elle pouvait voir que sa la mettait mal à l’aise car Lena avait une vue parfaite sur le t-shirt noir car le t-shirt avait dévolter en v qui permet t’est a Lena de voir la poitrine se qui la fie rougir puis Widowmaker se retira au-dessus de Lena pour s’assoir sur le lit puis elle lui dit.

"Comment tu te sans Lena"

Lena "Sa va juste mon corps qui me fait mal comme si ont m’avait brulé tout le corps"

Widowmaker "Je voie alors si je fais sa comment tu te sans" en plat sens sa main gauche sur la cuisse de Lena en la caressant doucement.  
         
Lena "Sa va beaucoup mieux merci Amélie"

Widowmaker "Tu ma appelée Amélie" avec de la surprise dans sa voie.

Lena "Oui c’est ton nom pourquoi tu me demande"

Widowmaker "Désolée Lena mais se nom n’est pas pour moi il est pour quelqu’un d’autre car comme tu me la raconter quand nous étions chez ton père elle est moi sont tout ta fait opposer rien déjà par notre apparence est notre personnalité"

Léna "Je sais ma pour moi tu es tu resteras Amélie la femme que j’aimée est j’aime encore"

Widowmaker "Alors que devient la femme que je t’est vue embrassait il y a 2 ans une rouquine"

Lena "Tu parle d’Émilie ma relation avec elle est terminer de puis que je l’est surprit au lit avec une de mais s’amie en faite je devrais dire avec les qu’elles ma trompée"

Widowmaker "De la quel de tes amies" avec de la colère dans sa voie.

Lena "Elle m’avait trompée avec Fareeha la fille de Ana est Brigitte la fille Torbjorn les deux filles emmène temps, Hanna la fille de Jack malgré sa je ne l’en voulais pas a mes amie pour sa mais je l’est quittée le jour même après malgré sa elle ma supplier qu’elle ne le referait pas mais je la crois plus ses fois" avec de la colère dans sa voie.

Widowmaker "Attend elle accouche trois de tes amies est en plus elle couche avec deux filles emmène temps sa me dégout se n’est qu’une salope" avec du dégout est de la colère dans sa voie.

Lena "Tu n’as pas trop mais se qui me dégout c’est qu’elle a couchée avec Hanna au moment ou elle était le plus vulnérable"

Widowmaker "Tu veux dire quoi parla"

Lena "Sa c’est passée pendant l’insurrection lorsque le secteur zéro à attaquée Londres sauf que le secteur zéro avec aussi attaquée plusieurs autre endroit, ils ont eu Ilios, la tourde Lijiang, Numbani, Hollywood est Dorado c’est quand nous avons puis arrêtée le secteur zéro que Gabriel est Hanna ont découvert avec horreur que Alejandra fessait partie des victimes du secteur zéro qui était a Dorado car il avait retournait sont corps complément brulée c’est car a ses radio denter que ils ont découvert avec horreur que c’est elle je me souvint que c’est peu être la première fois que je le voyer Gabriel pleurait alors que Hanna m’avait dire que elle Alejandra était en ensemble est elle a passée 6 mois entière dans sa chambre a pleurer nuit est jours car elle était amoureuse Alejandra de puis qu’elles avait 9 ans"

Widowmaker "Je voie mais trêve de bavardage tu peu bouger ma chérie"

Lena "Je ne peu pas bouger a chaque foie que je boge mon corps j’ai mal comme si ont me poignarder 20 fois suite"

Widowmaker "Bon je ver aller me laver ma chérie"

Lena "Attend ma chérie je voudrais me laver avec toi si tu veux"

Widowmaker "Bien sur ma chérie"

En revenants vers le lit en prennent Lena dans ses bras puis partie se laver en semble après 45 minutes les ressortiez de la salle de bain Widowmaker en peignoir porter toujours Lena avec un e serviette au tout de sa taille qui était dans ses bras puis la remit au lit car le bain qui ont prix ensemble le mélanger d’un bain chaud avec le corps de Widowmaker sous elle dans le bain était tellement bon qu’elle ses rendormit dans ses bras puis remit la couverture sur Lena puis partie voir ses majordomes une fois qu’elle était sortie de sa chambre puis partie dans la cuisine car elle avait un petite creux une fois dans la cuisine elle vue Philipe qui préparait le repas puis il lui dit.

"Bonjour mademoiselle a vous fait de beau rêve"

Widowmaker "De puis quand c’est afin ter a me demandé e si j’ai bien dormir"

Philipe "Par donner moi mademoiselle je n’aurais pas du demandée sa"

Widowmaker "Tu n’as rien te faire par donner car sa fait du bien de dormir pour une fois sens fait de cauchemar est aussi dormir avec une personne que j’aime mais tu entrain préparait le repas"

Philipe "Oui mademoiselle car vue leur a la quel vous est votre amie vous êtes réveilliez je penserais que vous ferait plaisir mademoiselle"

Widowmaker "Merci mais vue que nous avons une invitée que pense tu si je prépare le repas"

Philipe "Mademoiselle vous êtes sur"

Widowmaker "Oui je suis sur mais tu pourrais m’aider car notre invitée a un gros appétit"

Philipe "Je saurais aunerait de vous aider mademoiselle"

Après avoir dit sa ils se mirent au travail pour préparait le repas 3 heureux plus tard Widowmaker elle demanda a Philippe de maitre la table alors qu’elle retourner voir si Lena dormait encore une fois dans sa chambre elle vue Lena endormie paisiblement elle s’approcha du lit sans faire de bruit une fois a coté du lit elle s’assit puis continua de regardait Lena en dormit, pus d’un coup Lena se retourna est déplacent ses bras tout tôt tour de la taille de Widowmaker qui la surprisse mais elle se mie a sourire en voyant Lena faire sa elle était t’elle ment mignonne, alors mie sa main gauche sur l’épaule de Lena est de la secouer un peu se qui la fie gémir est elle comment sa a ouvrir les yeux lentement pour regarda la belle femme qui vient de la réveil puis les referma de puis lui dit.

"Pas maintenant encore 5 minutes"

Widowmaker "Désoler ma chérie mais le reparte est près d’on si tu veux mangée" Lena se releva d’un coup est gémit de douleur.

Widowmaker "Tu as encore mal a ton corps"

Lena "Oui" en essayant de retenir ses larme.

Widowmaker "D’accords je reviens je vais chercher le repart pour ce soir"

Lena "Merci"

Puis se léva en des retirant avec douceur les bras de Lena sur sa taille puis lui embrassa sa joue droit et puis partie après 10 minutes elle était revenue avec un plateau repas, Lena pouvait sentir la bonne odeur de nourriture de puis le lit ou elle était, une qu'elle était arrivée au côté de Lena elle posa le plateau sur ses jambes puis donna à mangée a Lena qu'elle apprécié car c'est délicieux est leurs premier repas qu'elles partagée ensemble après avoir finit de manger, Widowmaker quitta la chambre avec le plateau repas puis revenue quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre est vue que Lena qui dormait déjà à la dans son armoire est mie une chemise de nuit noir puis rejoint Lena dans le lit est se blottir contre elle en la regardant son visage qu'elle trouva plus tôt mignon puis sans dormie quelques secondes plus tard.

Mais pendant la nuit Widowmaker fut réveiller par la lumière du collier que Lena portée toujours, mais d'un coup elle vue que la lumière bleu du diamant qui était au bout du collier de Lena diminuer puis disparu pour devenir une lumière rouge écarlate puis Lena changea de position est se blottir contre Widowmaker qui fie disparaître, quand Lena mie son visage sur sa proitrine généreuse est sourire puis se rendormir quelques secondes plus tard, le lendemain Widowmaker se réveilla tout seule dans le lit se demandant où était Lena quand elle entendu la voie de Lena qui venait de la salle de bain elle décida de se levée est de la rejoindre sous douche, un fois dans la salle de bain elle vue Lena dansée est chanter sous la doucher en se servant d'un gel douche comme micro qui la fit sourire en voyant Lena qui avait retrouvée tout sa joie de vivre puis elle décida de la rejoindre sous douche est s'approcha d'elle qui fit sur sautée quand elle sentie les mains froide de Widowmaker sur sa taille puis Lena lui dit.

"Bonjour tu a bien dormie ma chérie"

Widowmaker "Oui tu te sans mie ma puce''

Lena "Oui je suis en super forme" en se retournant pour la regardée.

Widowmaker "Lena tes yeux son rouge"

Lena "Oui Il son effrayante je te fait peur c'est sa"

Widowmaker "Non Lena je trouve tes yeux son magnifique Lena ce qui me fait penser à deux rubis écarlate je trouve que tes yeux son magnifique" en se rapprochant de Lena.

Lena "Tu les trouve beau pas du tout effrayante"

Widowmaker "Pas du tout ma chérie que tu est les yeux rouge ou marron noisette je t'aime ma chérie"

Lena "C’est la plus belle chose qu'on mais dite ma chérie" en la serrant dans ses bras est se mie pleurait.

Widowmaker "Tu pleure Lena tu en parlée''

Lena "Non car pour la première fois de puis longtemps je pleure de joua car j'ai retrouvait la personne que j'aime"

Widowmaker "Ma chérie arrêtée de dit sa car je sens que fait finir par pleurait aussi" en l'embrassant avec de la tendresse est douceur.

Puis Widowmaker mie ses mains sur les fesses de Lena est la souleva se qui permit à Lena de placée ses jambes au tour de sa taille puis elles sortirent de la salle de bain complètement trempées est nue, une fois être revenue dans la chambre Widowmaker posa Lena sur la lit avec douceur puis déplaça ses mains des fesses de Lena pour les déplacer sur ces seins en les massent doucement puis Widowmaker r'approcha sa bouche de son mamelon droit est le lécha se qui fit gémir Lena plaisir, mais d'un coup ont frappa à la porte de sa chambre se qui les interrompues puis elles entendus.

"Désolé de vous déranger mesdemoiselles mais il y a un appel pour vous il s'agit du directeur mademoiselle"

Widowmaker "Je vais le prendre tout suite Michael …… désolée ma chérie mais il faut que je réponde à l’appel"

Lena "S'il te plaît reste" en lui veut sans son regardé de chien battue.

Widowmaker "Je voudrais bien mais si je ne répond pas j'aurais des problèmes ma chérie, Michael je prend l'appel dans mon bureau" en partent dans son bureau.

Après 10 minutes elle est revenue mais à la en direction de son armoire est mie des vêtements puis Lena lui dit.

"Tu fais quoi''

Widowmaker "On ma appelait pour une mission il a y un transporteur qui vient me chercher dans 5 minutes, don je saurais de retour demain ou demain soir si il n'y pas de problème mais j'aurais préféré rester avec toi aujourd'hui"

Lena "Tu ne peu pas dire que tu n'ai pas disponible"

Widowmaker "Lena ne sois pas stupide tu sais pour qui je travaille est il n'aime pas les excuses il veule des résultats est rien d'autre malgré j'aurais voulue restait avec toi mais il faut aussi sauver les apparence, car il faut que n'aux supérieure respectif croix que nous sommes toujours des ennemies jurait, mais si je déteste faire sa''

Lena "Mais"

Widowmaker "Il n'y a pas de mais ma chérie don lorsque ont aura des missions ou ont se rencontre il faudra se battre ma chérie"

Lena "Oui sais mais si l'aure d’une mission ont se rencontre ou l'une de nous décide de nous emmenée à l’abri du regard a se moment la ont pourrait être intime''

Widowmaker "Peu être ma chérie" en lui sourient avec douceur.

Lena "Que me vaut se sourire ma chérie" en la regardant avec un air sexy en se mordent la lèvre inférieure.

Widowmaker "Que sa me plairait de le faire pendant une de n'aux mission mais pour l'instant tu va rester j'ai moi en attendant que Moira revienne si tu as besoin de quelque chose tu peu demandée à Philippe d'accord ma chérie"

Lena "D'accord ma avant que tu parte je avoir un cadeau en attendant"

Widowmaker "Pourquoi pas'' en revenant vers le lit embrassant Lena avec douceur.

Puis partie, alors que Lena entendit les bruits des turbines qui venait d'arriver puis partie 2 minutes plus tard, quand à Lena Elle resta seule dans la chambre complètement nue encore un peu moulée de la douche interrompu, elle se leva du lit puis partie finir sa douche après 15 minutes elle sortie de la douche puis à la en direction de l'armoire de sa petite amie, elle regardée les vêtements dans l’armoire puis son regard fut attirée par une ou se noir qui était pendu a un cintre au fond de l'armoire est la sortie puis la mission sur le lit est retira la ou se est vue que c'était la robe que Lena lui avait offert le jour ou elle a était enlevée, elle se mie regardée la robe en pensant se que Widowmaker lui avait dit est que elle est Amélie était différente mais la robe confirme qu’Amélie était encore envie à l'intérieur de Widowmaker est que pourrait la faire revenir, mais décida de replacer la robe dans l'armoire car si elle l'avait cachée au fond de son l’armoire c'est pour une bon raison mais une fois fait, Lena vue la tenue vue la tenue violet de sa petite amie est son casque est ses bottes, elle les sorties de l’armoire est Lena se mie à se regardée dans le miroir avec la tenue de sa petite amis contre son corps nue puis une idée lui est venue de maître la tenue malgré quel était un peu grand pour elle mais la mie, après 10 minutes Lena était devant le miroir avec en portant l'enseigne tenue sa petite amie avec le casque sur sa tête elle déplaça ses doits de main droit sur la casque qui s’activa est la visière se baissa Lena pouvait voir a travers les murs elle baissa son regard vers le bas est vue les trois majordomes fait leurs travail habituel puis son regarde revenue sur le miroir est vue qu'elle lui ressemble malgré qu’elle était plus petite qu'elle, elle commença a fait les cent pas dans la chambre au début elle avait du mal à se déplacer car elle n'était pas habitué à des bottes a talon car mais au bout d'un temps, elle réussit a marchée normalement mais au bout d'un moment elle décida retirer les bottes de sa petite amie est aussi sa tenue car elle préfère la garde comme pyjamas que comme vêtements, elle des vêtements de sa petite amie puis appel la Philippe qui arriva tout suite après puis il lui demanda.

"Oui mademoiselle que diriez-vous"

Lena "Je m'ennuie il n'y rien que je puis je faire ici''

Philippe "Je suis désolée mademoiselle Oxton mais si vous vous s'ennuie il y a une piscine au sous-sol"

Lena "Il y a un sous-sol dans c'est villa"

Philippe "Oui malgré mademoiselle Guillard la belle le bunker car c'est qu'elle s'entraîne, je peu vous i conduire si vous voulez"

Lena "Merci Philippe"

Après avoir parlaient ils partirent de la chambre est arriva dans le hall pour sa rester devant un murs est mie sa main droit une lumière vert passa sur sa main puis le mur devant eu puis il se divisa en deux qui rentrée sur les côté, devant eux il y avait un ascenseur puis ils enteraient dans l’ascenseur il y avait deux bouton en forme de flèches, Philippe appuie sur la flèche en bas puis l'ascenseur se mie à descendre après quelques minutes l'ascenseur s'ouvrit est ils avaient dans pièce énorme il y avait une piscine, un ring de combat est un centre de tir au fond de la pièce puis Lena dit.

"Je n’endroit pas mais yeux''

Philippe "Mademoiselle Oxton j'en conclut que c'est pièce vous plaît est je la mais a votre disposition le l'ont les demandé mademoiselle Guillard, se la vous permettra de vous occuper en attendant son retour…" en regardant Lena qui venait de sauté dans la piscine.

Lena "Merci Philippe"

Philippe "Je vais vous laisser si voulais des serviettes pour vous essuyée, il y en a dans les placards devant l’ascenseur est aussi des vertement a l'intérieur"

Puis Philippe partie en laissant Lena nagée tranquillement après quelques heures Lena remonta du bunker portant une serviette au tour d'elle est vue Michael qui la regardé est Lena lui dit.

"Désolée" en rougissent.

Michael "Vous n'avez pas être désolé mademoiselle mais voulais voir Philippe il entrain de préparer le repas si voulais je peu vous emmener le voir''

Lena "Non merci je plus tôt aller me couchée en attendant le repas pour vous lui dit sa''

Michael "Oui mademoiselle je lui dirais"

Lena "Merci" en partent dans la chambre de sa petite amie.  
Puis Michael vue Lena partir, il sortie son portable de sa poche de pantalon puis il appel la quelqu'un puis dit.

"Ont na un problème avec votre fille"

Inconnue "Qu'elle est le problème avec ma fille"

Michael "Elle la retrouvé"

Inconnue "Tue la"

Michael "Sa sera fait sous-directrice"

Puis Michael partie voir Philippe, la soirée passa rapidement pour tout le monde Lena était tranquillement entrain dormir dans le lit de sa petite amie, mais d'un coup la porte de chambre s'ouvrit lentement est Michael rentra dans la chambre puis sortie une arme avec un silencieux de sa veste puis il point l’arme sur la sa tête de Lena Mais avant qu'il ne puis tirait Philippe qui sortie de l'ombre de la pièce est lui brisa le poignet droit est récupérer l'arme est l’assomma Puis il dit.

"Tu n'aurais pas du faire sa je me demande se que en penserait mademoiselle Guillard"

Après avoir parlait il sortie de la chambre avec Michael sur lui puis l’emmena dans le bunker car il y avait une zone caché a l'intérieur est le jeta de dans est puis verrouillé la pièce, il revenue quelques minutes plus tard ver Lena est vérifier si elle aller bien puis vue qu'elle portée l'ancienne de tenue, il lui remit la couverture puis partie.

Le lendemain Lena dormait encore mais une personne se glissa dans la chambre de Lena est dans son lit puis se colla a elle Lena gémit en sentant le corps de sa petite amie contre elle puis Widowmaker lui embrassa le front est la sera contre elle est s'endormir tous suite après, 5 heureux plus tard Lena se réveilla doucement puis sentie le corps de sa petite amie contre puis se leva est la regardée endormie puis vue le réveil est vue qu'il était 10 heures puis partie de la chambre sans faire un bruit pour prendre le petite déjeuner une foie dans la cuisine elle vue Philippe qui fessait le petite déjeuner puis il lui dit.

"Avait vous bien dormie mademoiselle Oxton"

Lena "Oui merci Philippe"

Philippe "Je pense que vous aviez vue mademoiselle Guillard"

Lena "Oui elle est revenue quand"

Philippe "Hier soir vair 3 heureux du matin elle préfère dormir avec vous"

Puis Widowmaker les rejoigniez dans la cuisine avec une chemise de nuit blanche sur elle, elle embrassa Lena sur la joue puis s'assie a côté de Lena en posant sa main gauche sur la main droit de Lena puis elle vue que Lena portée son ancienne tenue puis elle lui dit.

"Elle te va a ravi ma chérie"

Lena "Merci"en rougissent.

Puis Philippe leurs servaient le petite déjeuner quand d'un coup ils entendit les turbines d'un avion de transport Widowmaker s'arrêta n'est quand elle entendit la porte de la villa s'ouvrit elle se demandée qui vient la voir quand elle entendit la voir de Moira elle poussa un soupir de soulagement puis arriva dans la cuisine est Widowmaker, Lena est Philippe puis elle dit.

"Bonjour mesdemoiselles comment allez-vous"

Lena "Sa va bien" en manger son croissant.

Widowmaker "Comment tu vas Moira"

Moira "Moi bien de puis 2 jours je tourne a la caféine est je suis venue donner sa a Lena"

Widowmaker "Tu trouvais un remède"

Moira "Non désolé mais j’apporte sa pour Lena"

Lena "Des pilules pourquoi"

Moira "Ces pilules comme tu dit, son en faite un médicament pour connaître les effets du nitrogène sur ton organisme don quand tu reçois une injection prend 2 pilules sa permettra a ton corps mieux supporté le nitrogène"

Lena "Merci"

Puis Moira donna les pilules puis repartie.


End file.
